


Forbidden Falls

by mystichandon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Handon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystichandon/pseuds/mystichandon
Summary: I shouldn’t feel this way about him, but yet I can’t help it. When he’s around me, my body warms up. Chills flow through my body, his tempting lips. We can’t do this. But I want to.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 63
Kudos: 180





	1. Pleasure is Mine

It was another long day at the office, exhausting meetings and lonely nights. These last few weeks, Lizzie and I have been searching around for new buildings to expand my art business.

Lizzie was my right hand man in all my decisions. She’s never once doubted me, I guess she didn’t have a choice since I was her boss. 

“Ms. Mikaelson, your two o’clock interviewish meeting is arriving shortly. Should I call him up once he arrives, or let him get lost in the building?” Lizzie questions smirking, tilting her head into the door frame holding her clipboard.

“Yeah, sure lead him to me. Just buzz me in before he comes to my office.” I explain before turning my attention back towards my computer. 

This was finally my last interview for a potential designer for my arting brand, it felt good to finally relax for the time being. I haven’t felt this relaxed since I had a one night stand years back.

But regardless, I never had time for myself.

I missed my family a lot. My parents were in New Orleans and here I was in Georgia. This weekend was my getaway from work, to visit the people who makes me the most happy.

My thoughts were put to rest once my office phone begins to ring, 

“Yes, Lizzie?”

“He’s on his way up, enjoy.” She chuckles before hanging up.

I patiently wait until I hear a knock on my door, it must be him. Right?

“Come in, please.” The door slightly ajar.

“Sorry, for the hassle. I heard so many amazing things about your company and how amazing you are..” He ponders on. I glance up and meets his eyes.

Everything slows down, it felt like a movie. His green eyes glistening with hope and anticipation for what is to come, his perfect teeth and aligned jaw line. Ugh keep yourself together Hope, you may become his boss.

“Um, yeah. Hello- you’re Landon Kirby right? I’m Hope Mikaelson. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I mumble out, the tension was thick. I could barely breathe.

“The pleasure is mine.” He smiles, before mumbling under his breath. 

I swore I heard him say “The pleasure is mine in bed.” This caught me off guard.

“What did you say?” I choked before fixing my posture in my seat. Is it getting hotter in here or is it just me?

“Oh it’s nothing, I was just planning to run some ideas past you that could help with your business that’s all.” He bloats. How is this man so confident in the things that he do. He has yet to falter under my bitch brow, hm interesting.

“Ok, run me the ideas. I need slogans that can gain attention from various demographics, ideas for holiday and theme for this new building. Any ideas, Mr. Kirby.” I tease softly, knotting my finger together managing my professional persona.

I really wanted to run my fingers through his hair, just for one second.

He clears his throat, it seemed as if he was feeling the same way I was. He was squirming in his seat a little but remained composed. That little…

“I was thinking of selling the dream of a powerful strong woman-” My eyebrows raised at the compliment but let him finish. “The main goal is to attract others that share the same inspiration you desire, which is painting. Each big event is a bonding of selling and criticising art. 

Maybe you can win others over with your totally epic painting skills. That can win anyone over….” Our eyes met, locked and sealed. I knew that this was not going to end well.

At this point, I might have to sleep with him. Where is my ex when I need him.

After an hour of discussing future arrangements with his planning and designing skills, I knew he was hired. His charismatic and thriving attitude won me over besides his wonderful work ethic of course. 

I looked at my desktop to see it was almost six-thirty. This lasted way longer than expected, times flies when you’re having fun.

I was about to mention to Landon that it was getting late, but he put two and two together and beat me to it.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye…. Ms. Mikaelson, until next time, sweets. I really hope to see you again soon.” He hints. This man was bold too, someone hold me please.

I held out my hands ready for a quick handshake, he pulls me closer to him. I breathed in his scent, my eyes roll in the back of my head. Is this what a real man smells like?

Just like that he pulls away and leaves. I let out a groan once the door closes, the tension empties the room. This was not going to end well for one of us. Just like my old employee…

“Great to see that you’re alive, so tell me what that was about? He left with a gigantic ass grin. Did you two have-” I interrupt her.

“No Lizzie, do you really think I’m that easy? And besides he left before I lost my self control.”

“Well you’re not necessarily easy but you did have a one night stand with that guy, remember? What was his name again... oh yeah Roman.. Plus this losing control what is that all about?” Lizzie pops open.

I roll my eyes, this is a norm for us.

“Liz, this man was just out of this world. He was creative, descriptive, smoldering, smoking hot and he thinks my art work is amazing!” I exclaimed, none of my past boyfriends ever understood my love for art.

That was the connection my father and I shared, it was our passion. If they didn’t see that picture, they would be wasting my time.

“Well nice to know, he said he’ll be stopping by tomorrow. Since I’m assuming he already is well aware he’s hired. He had a special interest in seeing you.”

“Yeah cause he’s trying to get in my pants, Liz. I swore I heard him say, the pleasure is mine in bed—”

Lizzie bursts out laughing, “You’re joking right, and you didn’t hop over the desk and choke him?”

“Clearly not because he’s not in a ambulance, genius.” I finished annoyed before closing my office and heading outside towards my car.

“See you tomorrow nine o’clock sharp, Lizzie!”I yell from across the parking lot. She flags me off before closing the vehicle door.

I was nervous for tomorrow, this Landon guy was a different situation. This wasn’t the time to start my dating adventures with my employees.

But it’s something about him.

This wasn’t going to end well, I know it won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think. That little Landon content was needed for now, he’s more bold than in the show obvi. He’ll remind you of simulandon. This relationship will be a build up of sexual tension before it pops. Enjoy ;)!


	2. I Want To

“Hey, Mr. Kirby. It’s nice seeing you this early.” I glance at my clock. It was a few minutes after nine, why is he this early?

He shrugged me off, “Nothing too serious, just wanted to get started on the ideas we discussed.” 

“Well thank you once again, but I didn’t even call you back for the-” He cuts me off.

“I know.. Lizzie told me that it was okay.” He tugs onto the end of his ripped hoodie, glancing around the room in observation.

“Oh, did she? Give me a second will ya?” I jog out before he could respond. If I could harm this woman. “Liz, welcome to your death sentence. Would you like to call your MG before you end up in a casket?” I snarl, she just laughed at me. I don’t pay her to just mess with me like this.

“Landon is starting to outline the Valentine’s Day paint gathering, you know the one that you forgot because of your single depressing life. And besides he may loosen you up a bit.” I rolled my eyes just to see Landon now arms crossed leaning at the door frame near the main office staring at us.

His green hoodie contrasting with his eyes, everything he has on is just a turn on. Can this guy give me a break?

“So let’s start shall we.” He grins.

I lead him into the painting office, “This is the paintings I want displayed. Uh- these are the ones I did with my father when I was a kid. They are held deeply to my heart. So that’s what my heart is for Valentine’s day.” I deadpanned.

Landon pulls his seat towards me, he places his hand onto mine. He tilts his head finding my eyes, “Hope, I’ll do whatever I can to create the best Valentine’s Day setting for you and your family. I can tell how much they mean to you. It’s been years since I saw my dad, I can only imagine your pain. The longing desire to be with them no matter what.”

“What happened to your father?” I questioned.

His body sags, his shoulders rounded back. He sighs deeply before inhaling through his mouth, shaky breathes fills the atmosphere. “He abandoned my mother when she was six months pregnant with me, he was manipulative. She wanted to create this family that would never be. He would appear and disappear into my life. I never knew what having a real father feels like, but you do.” He finishes groggily, eyes closed.

The pain wavers in his voice, he was broken just like I was. Abandonment was a centerpiece of his anger, this wasn’t the time to get sentimental but he needed this more than me.

“Landon, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know—” I whispered touching his neck soothing his racing thoughts. Chills spread throughout my body, goosebumps rise from his skin. This was too close.

“This is not about me.” He snorts. “So, the walls will be a light burgundy, dark silver frames for the paintings and be the center of attention for detail. The food will be set in a divided hall so once everyone sees your masterpiece they can converse over dinner. How does that sound?”

Just like that he shifts the mood.

I smile at the idea, he’s really good at his job. “That’s a bold statement but well constructed Landon. You’re mind is so adventurous. I like that in my employees.” I push his shoulder laughing. Laughter fills the room and it was peaceful. 

It felt like home, when my family and I would laugh for hours. The tug in my heart is reinstated, but when I gaze into Landon eyes it vanishes. His smoldering eyes, his perfect smile, his facial expressions when he’s describing ideas.

He was someone I could trust someday. A friend, even a partner. We needed each other, this was our passion. 

The painter and the muse.

“Well here’s the concept art I drew, I added the burgundy shade options for the walls, just let me know what colors you picked.” He stands quickly shifting onto his feet. He maintains the folder that reads the label “Mikaelson Plans” under his forearm. 

“That sounds great actually! But can you maybe give me a few days before we finalize the ideas. Liz is going to be sending me an overview of the possible new building that the event will take place in. So, can wait a few weeks because Valentine’s Day is almost three weeks away anyway.” I recommend, he was at a set pace but I needed to develop my next business, a painting studio for beginners.

“That’s perfectly okay with me, Sweets.” He wiggles his eyebrows flirtatiously before smiling beamingly. His teeth is so perfect and bright. Why is this man so perfect, he makes me sick. He hands me to folder, I stare up at him still sitting at the desk. An electric shocks spring throughout my body, the connection was there. My body was buzzing with intense feelings and pleasure for this man right in front of me. His eyes were searching, but I didn’t know what for?

I gently lay the folder onto the desk, still maintaining eye contact. It was there again, the tension was at bay.

His eyes darken under my stare, my body grows a mind of its own. I stand up closing our gap, my eyes observing his. Goosebumps down my arms, my breath stops. He grabs both of my hands holding them onto his face.

“You’re tempting me, Mikaelson. I’m trying to control my thoughts but I really want to kiss the shit out of you.” He grunts before letting my hands go and backing out the door.

I was stunned, I didn’t get a chance to reply. My body was humming, and on fire. Clenching my legs together creating tension. My body wanted it but my mind was fighting it.

I shouldn’t feel this way about him, but yet I can’t help it. When he’s around me, my body warms up. Chills flow through my body, his tempting lips. We can’t do this. But I want too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting hot between Hope and Landon! Landon will accept the fact he’s attracted to her but Hope will struggle to accept that. Expect a jealous Landon in the future :,)!


	3. Forget It

A week has passed since the incident with Landon, it was as if nothing had happened. The atmosphere was awkward and unsettling. I could tell that he was avoiding me, he never meets my eyes or acknowledges me. This was so frustrating, how could you confess about wanting to kiss me and then vanish.

Coward.

Yes, I understand that I’m his boss. But he’s not really under my management. He’s my partner in creating not my secretary or my front desk clerk. If anything I should be the one avoiding him and questioning his professionalism. Everytime I attempt to discuss the next plan he runs off, it stops today.

I strunt to the chill area in the lobby to see him conversing with MG and Kaleb, how dare he avoid me but talk to my friends. 

“Landon, can we speak for a minute? Alone?” I question dashing my eyes between him and company.

He deeply inhales before using his hands to push him up from the couch, we walk towards the end of the hallway where it was peaceful and quiet.

“What is it, Ms. Mikaelson?” He prompts boredly.

Putting my hands on my hip, “Back to first name basis I see. I’m going to beat around the bush here and be blunt, I don’t know what you’re problem is with me. Maybe you can explain to me how your lack of professionalism somehow is my fault to the point where you can’t even do your job!” I yelled angrily.

“Excuse me? I do my job pretty well if you ask me!” He walks closer to me, placing his arms on both sides of me. I was caged in his arms, my breath ragged. Our eyes locked, our lips inches apart. There was no turning back.

“Then explain to me Mr. Kirby, why you can’t talk to me directly or even be in the same room as me? You can’t blame me when you walked away from me last week. I know there’s tension but I just met you. I thought we could be friends..” He sighed forcefully closing his fingers around the top of his forehead clearly annoyed.

“Let’s forget what I said, I crossed the line I know.” he explained. “I just never had a reaction like that before. But I’m back to my senses, MG is trying to get me to go on a double date with him and Lizzie and some girl.” He trails off.

Excuse me, MG did what!

“Well let’s put this behind us then.” I hold out my hand waiting for him to shake it. He grabs then holding them in his palms. He was doing it again, but this time I was angry. I pulled away rushing back to my office, ignoring Kaleb and MG curiosity. 

I became agitated, I needed a distraction.

Lizzie ironically walks in, “So, what is this double date MG just sprung up? Didn’t Landon just declare his love for you or something like that?” 

“Don’t know or care, I’m heading out for my lunch break. I had a discussion with the building owners before you came in. We should be getting Landon’s plan started by tomorrow.” I mention before zipping my coat up and wrapping my scarf around my neck. 

“Ok, I’ll head out with you. Where are you going exactly?”

“To grab a burger with the works and a milkshake. My appetite needs a craving, specifically from what the hell Landon just tried to push on me. How could he avoid me and then now is going on a date. Guess it’s time to hit a club.” Lizzie smirks.

“I’ll persuade MG to come on Saturday and bring Landon. Maybe you can show him what he’s missing. I’ll give the girl a mean vibe just for you.” I hug her before heading to our favorite burger spot.

We walk past Landon and the others before Lizzie kisses MG goodbye, Landon waves but I give him a nod before leaving never looking back.

But I felt his stare.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
It was finally Saturday, Lizzie convinced MG to bring Landon and Kaleb. Lizzie babbled about the awkward double date they had with a girl named Maya.

“Landon face made it obvious, his mind was clearly out of it. Once I brought up how you had the building using his set up and the original color he decided, he was so jolly. Don’t even get me started on how once I mention clubbing today with you, he automatically tagged along. Basically whenever Maya talked it was one ear and out the other. There was no chemistry like you guys.” She continues.

I observed her facial expressions before heading towards my closet, she came over to help critique what I chose to wear.

Because for some reason, she said I have no sense of direction in dressing. So damn rude, if you ask me.

“So, I’m thinking that you should wear a burgundy dress.” Lizzie thinks.

“Sure Lizzie, the color he offered for the wall coloring. That’s totally not obvious.” I murmur.

I glance behind my skirts to see a skin tight blood red sleeveless dress, that was it. I hear Lizzie’s approval behind me.

“And I inviting Roman, since he hasn’t given up. Minus well have a little fun right?” I lift my eyebrows. 

“You shady, shady girl. That’s why you’re my best friend. You are learning well.” She chuckles before heading downstairs. I quickly curl my hair and add light touch of makeup before heading into her car to meet them at the club.

Lizzie was speed racer in action which made me anxious, I already felt uneasy about Landon possibly bringing Maya with him. I would have to be the bigger person, which I don’t understand why. Landon and I knew each other for two weeks and a few days and yet him dating someone else affected me. 

This must be what my mom mentioned about a strong attraction and her rambling about epic love.

Landon understood me like no one else and I just met him. He is able to breakdown my barriers and see the real me. He didn’t fight for us, he fought against our attraction.

Now it’s my turn and this time I won’t give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Landon what are you doing??!!! Next chapter will be longer and more calmer cause it's a Mikaelson episode :). See ya guys soon.


	4. How Bad You Want Me?

Lizzie and I stalked into the club automatically recognizing Josie, Penelope, MG and Kaleb by the bar chairs. Kaleb was attempting to persuade the female bartender into going on a date with him while MG was his hype man. 

She was giggling at his advantages, she was blushing. She most definitely was feeling him. Her dimpled cheeks tinted with a flustering blush, her furrowed eyebrow. 

Yup, he’s going to get lucky.

Lizzie heads towards MG cuddling into his arms as he smothers her with love and kisses along her neck. MG brought out the best in her, I’ve never seen her so happy and gushy.

I quickly hug everyone before I took a seat besides Kaleb, waiting for him to stop flirting with the bartender before I order my drink.

“Can I have a Shirley Temple, but can you add some alcohol in it?” She nods.

“Sure, a Shirley Temple with alcohol is coming up.” She confirmed before winking at Kaleb.

“Thank you.” I stated before watching her make my drink.

MG decides to bring up the cause of my distress, Landon, “Landon should be on almost here, he just running late helping with the designing and stuff. Hope it looks amazing, did you stop by to see it yet?” He questions.

“Nope, I’ll be seeing it tomorrow with my family. But besides that Penelope and Josie congratulations on your engagement.” I smile happily. They’ve been together since high school, even went to the same college together. Josie was the light of Penelope’s life and Penelope was Josie’s home.

“Thank you Hope, it really means a lot to us.” Josie beams. Penelope wraps her arm around Josie waist before collecting their drinks off the counter.

“Now if you excuse us, we’re celebrating with a dance.” Penelope grins before dragging a laughing Josie to the center of the dance floor twirling her in circles.

I notice my drank was sitting in front of me unoccupied, I reached over to drank some.

“Hey, Hope.” I knew who it was. The goosebumps and chills had appeared. He was close, over my shoulder to be exact. Before taking the empty abandoned seat that was once occupied by Kaleb.

“Sup.” I nod.

I noticed Lizzie and MG glanced away before conversing on their own, they were finishing their dranks before following Penelope’s footsteps. Kaleb was attempting to DJ, so it was only us. How perfect?

“How is everything..” He trails off. I stare at him in confusion.

“How far along is the building work?” I ask, his face shows disappointment.

“Almost complete, I was wondering when you’d stop bye.” He asks.

“Soon.” I replied. My eyes shift towards the entrance door. Blonde curls flashes, his hazel eyes meets mine.

Roman.

Landon turns around attempting to see what caught my attention.

“Who’s that?” His voice demands.

“That’s Roman, my date. Will you excuse me?” I smirk before heading over to Roman.

“I thought you stood me up.” I smiled before pushing his shoulder softly. Just the idea of being with Roman made me cringe but I had nobody else left.

I felt Landon stare but this was his payback. He had Maya.

“I would never do that, I missed you too much.” He slouches down to kiss me but I turn my face at that moment, which causes him to kiss my cheek instead.

“Do you want to dance, maybe?” I gaze up under my lashes, he couldn’t resist.

“Let’s boogie oogie.” He jokes loudly. I rolled my eyes making sure he didn’t catch my annoyance. 

We catch up with the others at the dance floor, I felt bad leaving Landon alone at the bar. I tried to ignore him but he was in the back of my mind. I knew he was watching me, it made me feel wanted but we couldn’t happen. He made it clear enough for me, I needed to move on.

So should he.

I was facing him sliding down Roman’s front, my arms wrapped around his neck slowly grinding on him. His lips leaving kisses along the side my neck.

His kisses didn’t even hold a candle to the way Landon makes me feel when he’s near me.

Why?

Landon face was heated, he left his seat and rushed over towards us.

“I need you to back off.” Landon snarls, he holds my hand pushing me behind him. I almost melted on the spot, his demanding voice laced with jealousy. 

A girl can dream right?

Roman didn’t let up, “She’s my date little guy, I can do whatever I please.” Landon pushes him onto the floor. Everyone was watching.

MG and Kaleb assisted in breaking up the altercation before it gets any more serious. I grab Landon dragging him into the hallway of the bar.

I hold his face into my hands, “What the hell is your problem? We could have gotten kicked out of the bar, Landon. Are you even thinking clearly?” I question.

“Clearly not because everytime I’m near you I do something risky.” His eyes met mine.

“And why is what?” I needed to know, I want to know.

“Because you belong with me, Hope.” He proclaims before crushing his lips to mine. My body hums in agreement. 

My body merges to his, our arms wrapped around each other closing the gap. My chest on his chest, my arms around his neck tugging his luscious locks. His arms grabbing my butt grinding on him. 

My moans silenced by his tongue, teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance. My body felt hot and wanted. 

I pulled away, “Landon, we can’t.” My voice was wavering, I was far too gone.

Landon kisses me again, “Hope, tell me right now you don’t feel it. You don’t feel the tension between us.” His hand goes between my dress into my panties. 

I squeak clouded with lust, I search the halls, hoping nobody would walk in on us. 

“Clearly you’re wet for me, Hope. Now tell me you don’t want me to fuck you against the wall right now.” His licks my neck causing me to shiver, my leg now hitched around his waist.

I’m losing it.

“Landon, say another curse word again and I’ll ride you myself.” I gulp before stumbling away from him.

I quickly place a long kiss onto his lips, “I have business to take care of. I see you soon.” I smirk before heading to Roman.

I hear Landon sigh, I left him right where I want him.

Needy.

I catch up with the other asking Josie and Penelope, “Where’s Roman?” I huff still catching my breath. Landon left me gasping for air, this gave what we did completely away. 

Penelope couldn’t resist, “Well he left after he figured you and Landon would most likely be fucking in the hallway.” She bluntly expressed.

My cheeks felt warm, “Close Penelope, Close.”

I knew Landon would question what we were, I am too. I can’t deny the attraction we feel with each other. But he needs to fight for me the way I’m fighting for him.

But he’ll have to wait until after my parents leave this weekend, or maybe he’ll get a chance to meet Mr. Mikaelson himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting hot for them. Let see how long the real tension will burst. That was only a release ;) . Anyways who’s happy to see the Mikaelson family next chapter! I know I am :,)!


	5. Choose Your Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is spelling errors or grammar mistakes pls ignore. It’s 11 am and I’m rushing to give you content lol.

It was Sunday, the opening day for my paintings to be displayed and the next chapter of my art business career. This would be the start of my painting classes to demonstrate my love for painting to others that share the same passion.

Landon was still on my mind ever since last night, I couldn’t stop thinking of him. The kiss leaves me hot, my fingers linger on my lips remembering that has taken place hours ago. 

The want and need he felt for me was never expressed this way before. A man losing control over me? It scared me being so cherished and desired.

I know that Landon and I would need to keep the relationship under wraps because of work, but I had a deep feeling that others would recognize the change in atmosphere around us.

It was a risk I’m willing to take. If he’s my epic love, then it would workout.

My parents were arriving to see my paintings, I purposely tidied the house before I would be scrutinized by them. The knock on the front door captures my attention. I swifty jog to the door.

“Hey, mom and dad.” I opened my house door retrieving them into a hug. 

“My Little Girl, I missed you so much.” My father kissed my forehead wrapping his arm around my shoulders tugging me into his chest before carrying their luggage into the guest rooms. 

It took years for them to come to an understanding after separating and my mother dating his brother. My teenage years were rough with them breaking apart but I’m just overjoyed that it’s past us now. 

We were stronger than before, our family bond was powerful.

“Hey, My Sweet Girl. Uncle Elijah, Kol, aunt Rebekah and Freya are very busy as of the moment, however they will be arriving for your opening art event tonight.” She smiles smoothing my cheeks which were hurting from smiling so hard.

I missed them dearly, my mom and uncle Elijah were always on vacation. My father and Camille are enjoying their married lives together, everyone had their own agenda going on. 

It was great seeing that my parents would be staying for the next few days. I longed for company in this empty home.

Growing up being the only child had that effect on me, buying a big home to fulfill the dream of starting a family some day. I’m almost thirty, I want to settle down and build an empire together. 

Is that too much to ask?

I showed them around the house, letting them see my recent painting I did which were inspired by New Orleans and my childhood adventures with my dad before giving them the address and location of where the art opening night was taking place tonight.

“So these are my recent paintings, they’ll most likely be displaced next time. However today is the opening of my art class. They get to see my paintings and how my painting style is. These paintings is theme around my home outline.” I explained.

“I love the house, Sweetheart. The paintings are perfect as usual, the crowd will be amazed. Now when will there be little Hope’s running around here?” She questioned. 

I knew it was coming, every year she becomes more disappointed in me being alone. She wants me to be happy, but I always work. I never put myself first. This time it would be different. If Landon would have me that is. 

“Mom-” I grumble in embarrassment.

“Hayley, don’t make our girl feel guilty for being pure and staying away from these manics. I’ll hunt any man that hurts her feelings. They see the beware on her forehead, that’s me right there. She can handle her own.” He paused before continuing. “It’s just hard seeing you try to be happy when you’re not, Love. You deserve happiness and peace.” He explains. 

I nod to myself, “Well this is someone I’m interested in, we’ve known each other for over two weeks but he works for me. I can’t stay away from him.” 

She smiles rubbing my shoulders. “Let your heart choose for you, Love.” She expresses. That Epic Love she keeps mentioning.

“Or you can let me rough him up a bit and see if he’s worth it?” I rolled my eyes at my pestering father knowing he was serious. 

I walked up the stairs into my room throwing together my outfit for tonight. My door opens, I glance over my shoulder to see my mom.

“Hey, love. I just want to say I’m sorry for pushing kids on you. I know it’s a touchy subject. Your father and I just want to see you enjoying your life. If you ever want to talk to us, we’re always here for you. Always and forever.”

“Always and forever, mom. I do have a question about Epic Love. What does it mean?”

“It can mean many things, baby girl. If the guy you’re interested in makes you feel something so powerful you cannot explain it, that whenever he’s around you feel warm and butterflies are in your stomach. His smile makes you smile. Whenever he’s away the hole in your heart is throbbing. The connection is automatic, it feels like you guys just met but you can trust him with your life. Is that how Landon is to you?” She asked.

I exhaled out, “Yeah, I really care about him mom.”

“Decide what is right for you, the heart wants what it wants. By the way go with the off the shoulder burgundy dress, it pops out your curves.” She smiles before closing the door.

I knew what I had to do, it will take time. But I started to get ready doing my hair and makeup.

The opening is in a few hours, but I arrived early to see how everything was merging together. I hoped Landon was there so we could catch up, and maybe talk about us. 

Once I entered the room, I was bewildered. The burgundy colored walls made all the paintings fall into place, just like Landon said it would. You were able to catch specific details in the painting that made it so sacred. The frames brought out the colors to which it almost seemed real.

“I see you’re enjoying everything.” I heard behind me.

Landon.

My body hummed, heating up under his gaze.

I turned to look at him, my eyes drew over his face meeting his smile. His eyes were beaming with content and joy. His teeth shining bright with his plump pink lips that were spread from ear to ear. His hands snuggled in his front pants pockets watching me intensively. I felt embarrassed being under his gawking stare. 

I know he was holding back, so was I. 

“You look amazing by the way, stunning and elegant. You take the attention away from the paintings, all I see is you.” He boldly expresses grinning before closing in on me. My cheeks burned, I licked my lips. My heart was pounding in my chest, the unyielding craving that manifests whenever he is near.

He was magnificent and perfection. A man like Landon was any girls dream, he was sexy, strong, passionate and bold. Everything that I was, he has too. He was a man I needed.

He was the man of my dreams, my prince charming that was willing to win me over. This time I would let him.

“Thanks Landon, you’re swell yourself. Trying to snatch a girl here?” I joked.

He closed the gap between us, “The only girl I want is you, I thought I explained that last night when I almost claimed you in that hallway.” He smirks. I whimpered, this isn’t the time, my family could waltz in any moment but I didn’t stop him. 

I plant my hands onto his strong chest, he continues trailing his hands around my waist before encasing them with his fingers trapping me against him. The crowd around us disappeared it was just us.

Him and I.

“Do you know what you do to me, Hope?”

I gulp, “What do I do?” The ball was in his court. I met his needy eyes, the same fire striking through them. His green eyes darkening under my stare.

“I can’t eat or sleep without thinking about you. Your smile, your laughter, your snarky attitude. The way I can say more than a few words with you than I can ever express to anyone. You’re confident, passionate and compassionate. You can brighten a whole room with your presence. The way you look so adorable when your nose scrunches up when you're concentrating. I love that about you .” He expresses passionately.

My eyes tear up, he noticed things about me I tried to hide.

“Landon, I feel the same way about you.” He smashed his lips to mine, all the build up and tension that was between us erupted. His grip on me tightened holding me still in his arms. My hands traveled behind his neck curling them in his locks that I adored so much. 

Our groans were muffled, his body moved us into a closed area away from the crowd. The crowd was still conversing and ignoring us.

He connected our lips again, his tongue plunged into my mouth with mines fighting back with vigor. He slowly grinds my body on him, he takes a hold of my left leg grinding my front onto his. I cry out in passion, using his shoulder as leverage not caring if I ruffled up his suit or my dress. My lipstick smearing on his mouth leaving my mark. My body was on fire, my lips were swollen, my eyes puffed and clouded with lust. 

He breaks away first, “Let’s continue this later after I met your family and the amazing people that created you.” I grasp onto his hand walking back into the crowd.

It was time for a new era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got hot in the end but it’s going to explode next chapter ;)! More family content next chapter today is only focused on Klaus & Hayley obvi. Leave comments & Kudos if you love Handon.


	6. Painting On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll get steamy this chapter, if you're not 18+ you've been warned.
> 
> Excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. I've been typing all night to deliver the longest chapter thus far.
> 
> Enjoy & leave some feedback ;)

I was greeted by my family, I grabbed them into hugs tightly holding onto them. We reminisce about my previous life in New Orleans when I was a kid. Landon had a chance to meet my family individually, everyone seemed to like him. My mom gave me a thumbs up, with Rebecca giving me an approving wink.

Landon stayed by my side greeting them as well. My father was eyeing Landon, but Landon kept his ground and continued to keep his arm around my waist.

Landon and I walked around the room talking amongst each other. Meanwhile, we were conversing and analyzing all my paintings, several of my future students greeted me and gushed over my work. It was encouraging to see how my art influenced them to continue striving towards becoming a painter.

“It’s so astounding how you influence others, you’ve opened so many eyes tonight. You’re so special to so many people.” Landon deliberated kissing my forehead.

“Landon, thank you for being here. It means a lot, I know we just decided to take a step on becoming something. But I do want to have your trust and loyalty, I know you have questions about Rom-” He laid his pinky on my lips stopping me in mid-sentence.

“Love, tonight is all about you. Roman is not a factor on our relationship, we’ll talk about him later if you want too. I have you now, that’s all that matters. No matter what, I can work and see you everyday. Memorizing your curves, the way they fit in my hands, as if their made for me. The way your eyes sparkle when I match your fire. My little phoenix, now let your wings fly with me tonight.” He whispered towards my ears, his warmth left me breathless.

We enjoyed each other's company and continued to tour each paintings and socialize with my family and friends.

I took the time to head over towards Lizzie and the others while Landon head to converse with Kaleb and MG.

“I see you and Landon talked? Or did you guys hook up cause that makeout session earlier was steamy?” Penelope chuckles, Josie huffs at Penelope holding onto her hand.

“Well, did you guys talk?” Josie inserts questionly.

“Yeah, we talked. He’s planning something for later. I’m nervous you know? I don’t have no condoms.” I wiggle my eyebrows causing them to laugh at my complaint.

Lizzie reaches into her purse sliding a condom out, planting three into my hand. “I do want to become a God-mom obviously, but not until a ring is on your finger-Ms. Mikaelson. Now make me proud and give us the details later. Now shoo and enjoy your night.” They push me towards the crowd of painters who were scrutinizing my work planted on the walls. 

I heard compliments about the paintings and framework which brought out the subtle colors in fascinating ways. 

I was having fun, the first time in weeks. All the stress and tension that lingered between Landon and I were gone, but also making sure this works out.

All the drama is gone and now my life can begin.

“This is marvelous, Hope. I see you captured your father skills.” My uncle, Elijah commented snuggling into my mother’s neck. She smiles in approval before kissing my cheeks.

“Thank you, I did my darndest.” I snarky replied balling my hand before moving it on an angle giggling. I attempted to lead them around but Landon stepped in.

“I’ll show them around, love.” Landon inserts before giving them the tour.

“Hope, seeing these paintings is just wonderful. You’ve grown up to become such an independent and creative woman. I’m so proud to be your dad, you have made me so proud. You deserve it all.” He smiles, eyes watering.

“I love you, dad.” I hold onto him. 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He lets me go before gathering with Aunt Freya, Rebekah and the others.

“Aunt Freya, Aunt Rebekah, Uncle Kol- it’s such an honor you guys have came. You guys must have been so busy. So sorry for interrupting your plans.” I explain.

They brush off my words before explaining how joyful they are to be here, we separate but not before I smothered with hugs and kisses. My heart was so full, having my family all in the same room supporting me makes my day so much better. Plus what will be occurring between Landon and I tonight sending shivers up and down my spine. 

I walk towards the center of the room settling in the guest, “Hello everyone, I’m Hope Mikaelson. It’s been a phenomenal journey watching this place come together. I just want to thank Landon Kirby.” I gaze at him intensively expressing my gratitude. “If it wasn’t for him this building would be colorless and lacking the words to express my paintings. He was patient and composed on creating an idea that suited these paintings. I don’t deserve someone that can support me no matter how hard headed I am. You’re such an astonishing man, I truly don’t deserve you. Thank you once again for making my dream come true.” I express lovingly.

He smiled beaming winking at me. 

“I also want to thank my family and friends for coming to see my opening night, you guys have been watching my passion for art grow ever since I was a child. I’m now here standing and continuing to make you proud. Lastly for the painters and future painters that are here, I hope you enjoy the paintings and much more to come. Thank you all for being here and supporting my dreams. Now on to a new beginning.” I pointed directing my attention to the field of people surrounding me.

I grabbed the scissors from Lizzie before cutting the rope that lingered between the art room and the new art painting studio for my classes. The crowd screams in excitement before continuing their gatherings eating and drinking amongst each other.

Landon waltz towards me kissing me passionately in front of everyone, I swear he wanted a death wish. He pulled away after hearing the crowd whistle and cat call. Our eyes meet and everything slows down.

“Thank you.” I blurt out catching myself.

He laughs, “You’re welcome.” He grins before letting me go.

Why is he always so smart and snarky? But I loved that about him.

* * *

Times runs by, Landon and I mingle. I catch up with my family again before they leave. 

“I see the way he looks at you, angel. He’s totally smitten.” Rebekah inserts hugging me quickly. This wasn’t the only approval he received, Landon was currently busting jokes with my uncles and my father. The hostility my father given Landon earlier was dismissed. My father was holding him by the shoulder tilting over in laughter. Kol continued his smirks with Elijah trying to maintain his composure. It seemed normal, like it’s supposed to be this way. He fit into the family so well. 

“You think so?” I blushed.

“Hope, anyone can see the way you guys are like magnets. Everywhere you moved his eyes followed.” Freya closes in on us. 

I knew it was getting late, it was time to close the party. I met up with Kaleb and the others thanking them again for coming before announcing to everyone it was time to bounce.

“I once again want to thank you guys for coming and enjoying the night with me. I hope to see some of you guys tomorrow in the afternoon! It’s been a marvelous evening with all of you. Thank you for coming and seeing my vision.” I finish before seeing everyone departure.

I kiss my family goodbye before heading back into the painting studio. The lights were still on which captured my attention. Lizzie was not here, she left with MG. So no one should be here at all, I was suppose to lock up today.

My face furrowed in confusion, “I knew you’d be the last one to leave, I asked Lizzie to give me her key. I hope you don’t fire her on my behalf.” I hear behind me. Landon leaning on the deserted stool by the desk, I roll my eyes before grabbing my paint brushes, a canvas and an easel. 

“That’s very nice of her, I’ll fire you instead.” I mimic his voice which caused him to choke off laughter. He grabs the supplies planting a seat next to me on the stool. I continue to ignore him before adding all my oil paint onto a  palette and wetting my brushes with turpentine oil. Landon watches me closely as I grab titanium white applying onto my canvas.

“Why is everything you do so fascinating to me?” He questions.

The atmosphere was airy, calm and stress-free. All the tension was at bay, but my feelings and the way he makes me feel was still there. The chills and warmth flows through my body betraying me right away. It’s like he knows what makes me tick.

Him.

“Because I’m the shit.” I glance over watching him struggling to paint, smears of green already on his face. The green contrasted with his, it enhanced the color if that’s even possible. 

Landon snorts, “Painting isn’t as easy as I expected it to be, and here I was trying to impress you.” He flirts.

I grinned to myself before continuing to paint, “Well, Loverboy. You’re not doing a good job at impressing me. Instead I’m laughing in amusement at you.” I hinted playfully.

We continued to joke around before I decided to help him paint because he was seriously struggling with the material.

“Let’s pretend this is your first painting class, act as if I’m your student.” He beamily expresses before crossing his leg smiling.

I clear my throat at his hotness, everything he did caused me to get hot.

“Hello, class. Toda-” He cuts me off with a yawn. My eyes open in annoyance and bewildered.

“Excuse me, Kirby?”

“That was boring, Hope. Enlighten me before I enlighten you.” He winks before fixing his posture.

I inhale pondering on why am I even playing this game with him.

“Good evening class, today I’ll be showing you the basics of oil painting. I hope you guys were able to find the list of supplied that were listed, we’ll need paint brushes, oil paints, turpentine oil, a canvas and easel. If you’re a clean freak when it comes to clothes like me, buying a painting apron is optional. Any questions before we get started?” I strike a look at Landon before landing my hand on my hip smuggly glimpsing at him.

He stands giving me a standing ovation, “Now that’s how you do it, baby!” He holds his hands in the air for a high five which I give before losing myself in his eyes. I touch the green smeer or paint on his cheek.

“I know it’s there.” Confusion enters my eyes because he then adds, “I put it there so you can talk to me and we could have something to talk about. Painting is the way to do it and hey it worked.” My heart soared, he did all this to talk to me.

“So are you even good at painting or was that a set up too?” I joke.

“I can paint but not with oil paint, so that wasn’t a set up.” He guffaws.

I scoot my stool closer to him abandoning my painting, he wanted to get to know me. I never opened up to any male outside my friend circle after the big breakup years ago. My ego and trust was broken, I’ve been in between hookups and one night stands attempting to cover the heartache that still renders inside me. What if Landon realizes I’m not good enough for him, that I’m tainted and unloved. 

I can’t live with myself if I lose him too. 

He watches me closely waiting for me to speak, “Painting was my way of coping with my parents separation, my mom left my dad for my uncle and it created a shift in the family for a while.” I paused clearing my throat staring outside the now dark sky filled with the streetlights. Landon stayed quiet letting me settle myself, it’s like he knew I hated being babied. “They would argue all the time, the only way I would tune them out was by painting. It took a few years until they were able to see common ground, but it was because they saw how bad it influenced me. Reckless behavior, skipping class, staying at my friends house. My time I graduated high school it got better, until after my ex and I broke up—” I stopped.

Landon caught onto my hesitation, “Roman?” He quizzed. 

I remained quiet before shaking my head, it wasn’t him.

“You don’t have to tell me that, Hope. I’ll stay here until you’re ready. If it’s a touchy subject don’t think you owe me anything remember. I’m just a guy whose feeling an amazing woman with a lot of baggage.” He laughs.

I whine before gazing at him, “Don’t tell me that’s a turn on you weirdo.” I tease before grabbing paint crushing them into his cheer giggling insanely. 

He gasped in shock before retaliating, I jump up running behind my stool trying to get away from him still laughing at how determined he was to get paint on me. 

“I’ll get you, Hope!” He yells strongly before catching up to me.

“Never.” I proclaim before throwing off my apron at him. He catches it before catching my wrist in mid air and falling on top of me. He uses his arms to prevent smushing me before touching my forehead with the now smeared red oil paint.

I shiver at the cold feeling of the paint watching him intensely. We were so close to could hear his heartbeat, it sped up when our eyes met.

I let my hands wander over his face before smashing his lips onto mine. 

He caress my face in his hand pulling me up onto a stool, my legs wrap about his waist smothering my lips onto his. He pulls away licking my neck leaving love bites claiming me as his. He traces his nose along my jaw, traveling down to my collarbone smothering me with open kisses. My breathing quicken, I was stuck in the feeling.

My mind was blank, all I wanted was him. I needed him like a human needs air. He was my dosage and I needed one now. 

My vision was on him, staring at him slowly kissing my body before sliding my dress off my arms. He continues kissing my shoulder whispering admiration.

“Your body is so perfect, I want to see what’s under.” He blew lightly in my ear causing my body to shiver in want.

“Yes.” I rasped, my eyes hooded in need.

I was envious that my body was receiving more attention than my lips, it’s a slow pain game. 

“I’m going to make you scream my name, no one will hear you. I want my body covered in marks, showing how passionately we made love. You got me?” I whimpered panting closing my lips onto him. Tongue clashing for dominance, my hands crushing into his now crazily arranges curls.

I move us onto my desk laying on top of him. He grabs me forcefully grinding my now almost nude body onto him. His hand trailing onto my neck bringing our lips together again.

I pull back gasping for air, “Too much clothes, Kirby.” I puff out.

I snatch his clothes off leaving them into the paint floor before hopping onto him again. His hand grabs my ass plunging his tongue into my mouth again silencing my moans and groans with his.

I felt his hard shaft under his briefs, I couldn’t control myself and grabbed him causing him to moan loudly.

“Ugh.” He cries out. His eyes darkened in lust smothering eyes gazing at my hands that’s now stroking his clothes cock. 

I smirk at how I’m making him squirm under my touch, I trace my other finger over his tighten abs bringing my tongue to lick the lines tasting his salty body.

I smashed our bodies together connecting our lips again feeling his hard shaft on my stomach, I reached down my heel grabbing the condoms Lizzie left planting them on the desk next.

“Fuck Hope, I can’t take this anymore. I need you.” He groaned. His arms wrapped around me with his lips sucking on my ear, I tilt my head letting him reach my sweet spot. Goosebumps reach my body and onto my skin, it was as if my body lost feeling. I felt like jell-o whenever I was in his arms. I never felt this desirable in my life, this was the slowest I’ve moved in sex ever. 

It was like he wanted to remember this.

His eyes were dark jaded pools and I was drowning in them.

His hand travels behind my back clipping my bra, leaving me just in my panties. His finger now flickering my nipples before grabbing one towards his lips sucking onto them devotedly.

I whimper, “Landon, please.” I huff dropping my head back moaning. I didn’t know what I wanted. But I need him inside of me.

He didn’t falter, he kept loving my body.

The pounding and wetness my centered felt under these covered panties was a mess. My panties were far ruined the way he was loving me. 

My legs squeezed him between my legs creating some friction between our fronts causing him to abandon my nipples and grab my thighs ripping off my panties throwing them over his shoulder.

I gasped, damn.

“Lay back, I want you to watch me taste you.”

He bends down tracing his tongue on my clit, I cry out. It felt so good, his warm tongue flickering onto my center, suckering and slurping the juices he caused. His left hand slides up tugging on my nipples as I scream in ecstasy. My body was having an outer world experience, nobody made me feel this way but Landon.

Only Landon.

He continues before adding a finger inserting into me, my body was shivering. My stomach contracted before cumming on his finger which he smirks licking every drip off.

I leaped off the desk grabbing his dick, landing onto my knees plunging him into my mouth before Landon could protest.

His mouth opens wide in shock before gliding my mouth along his cock with his hands in my hair. His groaning filling my ears, I slurp on his tip licking the pre-cum that was emerging. I lick along his shaft before grabbing his balls giving them love too. I stuff him down my throat gagging a little before gaining control.

He pulls me away concerned, “Hope, are you okay?” I insert in back in my mouth ignoring him. His taste was so good! I was clenching my legs, my juices falling onto the floor.

“I’m about to cum, Hope stop.” He pants out before pulling me off of him and lifting me onto the desk. 

“Hope, tell me to stop because I can’t control myself anymore.” He enunciated huskily. I nod knowing what I wanted.

“Yes, Landon. I want you now stop and put your dick in me!” I pushed annoyed but honey regardless.

He moves me towards him to the point my ass is hanging off the desk, before grabbing the condom and putting it on him.

He teases my clit, before I could yell at him some more he smashed inside of me shutting me up instantly.

He was so hard and big.

“So good.” I cried out.

“Warm, so wet and mine.” He proclaims before thrusting into my harder, I use his shoulders for leverage grinding onto him biting my lip trying to hide my moaning. 

His hands grab my ass throwing me into his arms causing me to hop onto him making him go deeper, my eyes roll behind my head. A streak of white shimmers in my eyes, I was losing it. 

He was so deep.

Our pace deepened, he catches my lips into his kissing me fiercely and ferociously. I reciprocated the kiss with the same amount of fury making sure to continue riding him with so much passion. 

It was a frenzy on our lips, his thrust starts to become slow and steady taking his time. 

“Landon!” I whimper.

“Hope, I can’t let you go after this.” I couldn’t respond the feeling was too good. 

I was so lost in him, he was the only thing I see or feel. He was it for me, I may not know what love was but maybe I could have it with him. 

Our moans, sweat, and groans fill the air. 

He then speeds up his thrust hitting my g-stop repeatedly.

“I’m going to cum!” I shriek. 

“Cum on my dick.” He encouraged kissing my lips silencing me.

My stomach tightens, my body heats again. My body shivers.

“Oohhhh, Damn Hope.” He cries out.

“Landon, it’s so ughhh!”

Within a few seconds we meet our climax together with him groaning into my mouth, slowing the pace.

I gripped his head kissing, our breathes laboring and my body trembling with my recent orgasm.

My body was still ready for round two and three before

I lay my head onto his shoulder closing my eyes falling asleep.

* * *

I felt a warm presence beside me, I feel the heat of the sun shining through the window. My eyes groggily reach for my phone.

8:00 a.m.

I glance over to a smiling Landon.

My eyes open wide, I glance over our naked bodies and clothes scattered over the floor and three used condoms.

Oh oh, this is bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNA OOP! What will Hope do now?! Until next time.
> 
> Enjoy your Happy New Years, 2020 here we come <3.


	7. Rapid Setback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my Handonmate, Ember for being my beta. Love you to the moon and back!  
> \-- now let's get started and bring your tissues.

“Are you okay? I know your painting class starts in a few hours. Do you want me to drive you home to get ready and back?” Landon questioned, rubbing the eye gunk out his eyes before yawning and stretching his arms.

I jolted up, covering my chest before grabbing my clothes and rapidly putting them on. Feeling Landon’s eyes on my naked body, I turn my head over my shoulder.

Greeted with his seductive smile, my cheeks burn in embarrassment of the situation we’re in. I was his fucking boss. Last night I had the best sex of my life with my employee. I was supposed to be level-headed, instead I acted out of impulse. Instead I let my emotions run based on the high I was feeling. 

Nothing can take back what we feel for each other, nothing will be the same. The sexual tension itself and the sex between us, it’ll be more challening to ignore them than before. 

Landon’s compassion, spunk and fearlessness was what kept me attracted to him. He was able to catch glimmers of me that I’ve hidden for years.

It scared me.

It scares me that I’ll open my heart to him and he’ll use me. Throw me away once someone comes along and finds a better companion.

It happened with Ethan, my ex-boyfriend. He was the touchy subject I hid from Landon. Ethan and I were in love, we planned a future together. We shared the same interests and passions. I was able to open up with him about any worry. When he left, it took me years to find reassurance that one day I’ll find love.

Landon made me express emotions I’ve held onto for years after my departure from Ethan; lust, love, sadness, want. He saw through my imperfections and still lingers. He was persistent and out-going. No matter what I’ve done to attempt to keep us from becoming closer, he found a loophole. 

He cracked through my walls. Both literally and physically.

Last night was a setback, I know. Waking up was a reminder of what happened before Landon, and possibly after Landon. 

Regret.

I let my emotions run wild, I had to fix my mistake to prevent anything from ruining our friendship and business relationship.

It was time to let him go.

“I’m normally better at controlling myself. My feelings were at an epic high. This was a mistake,” I lied. 

I didn’t really mean those words, but if I could make it sound real — maybe he’ll forget this ever happened. 

I didn’t want to, my body was still high for him.

Landon’s eyes widen in confusion before flurrying in anger, “Hope, if this is some type of way to backtrack what just happened between us, it won’t happen. I’m not leaving your side. Why is it so hard to believe that we can work this out? I’m tired of playing this game of cat and mouse! You want this or you don’t. Tell me now so I can walk away,” Landon pleads, reaching for my hands, pulling me between his legs. 

My argument was wavering, he was breaking through my walls again.

“Landon, you’re an amazing guy. I just need time to get myself situated. I’m sorry,” I whispered, my chest lingering for his touch, constricting in pain.

I gulp, waiting for him to do something, anything that would make me throw it out the window and kiss him again. But he did what I asked. He got dressed, and left without saying hardly a word.

“Have a nice class, Hope. Maybe one day you’ll see how much you're worth to someone.” He comments by the door, not bothering to look behind him.

Once the door closes, the weight is lifted off my shoulders. The walls fall.

Drips of tears spread down my face, I was left alone at the desk weeping alone with a lonely heart. Crying for a man who would never understand.

* * *

It’s been two weeks since Landon and I hooked up. He’s been avoiding me, as expected. I couldn’t hold it against him, I would avoid me, too. 

I’ve tried to distract myself with working and my classes. The painting classes were my only break away from reality. My mind and heart were not in sync, I barely socialized with anyone anymore. I called my parents, trying to fill the void left by Landon.

Everyday being away from him crushed me, eternally. It terrifies me how much he means to me in such a small amount of time. A full month and a half of knowing each other and he was always on my mind.

Everywhere I looked, I thought of him. The way he avoids my gazes when we’re in the same office or room. MG and Kaleb automatically capture the tension between us, they’ve separated themselves from me.

I knew it would create a rift between us. Penelope and Josie recently tied the knot after eloping privately, to Alaric and Lizzie’s dismay. It was an intimate wedding — the vows, the music. It made me realize what I missed and was missing in my own life.

They were now in Paris for their honeymoon. They were having a wonderful time posting all over social media and spamming our group chat. I was ecstatic for them, they deserved it.

They’ve been in love since the beginning of time.

It was just Lizzie and I. She was my anchor, especially now, she was with me when Ethan and I separated. That time was my worst and she stayed, ice cream in one hand and Grease 2 in the other. 

Lizzie became a sister to me, regardless of me being older than her. She protected me from the world in ways I’ll never understand, she has my back the same way I have hers.

Lizzie knows how vulnerable I can be when it comes to someone or something I care about. 

Recently I’ve distanced myself from her as well. It wasn’t intentional but how I was feeling, I didn’t need to be lectured about me being a bitch.

I was saving myself, before Landon destroyed whatever was left to save after Ethan. Ethan ruined my self-confidence in ways that felt beyond fixable in my eyes. Once he left me, I lost it all.

Our apartment, dog and dreams. He stole them away and never looked back. The same way Landon walked out the door.

This was worse than Ethan. Landon leaving pained me in a whole new way. I’ve been depressed ever since, barely laughing or socializing. Watching love stories just to sob alone into my pillow. I barely even washed the days after he left, Lizzie dragging me out of bed, pushing me into the shower.

My hair in disarray and body posture hunched, I continued my job like my missing piece wasn’t a few inches away, painting other parts of the building. 

Listening ladies from my painting class gushed over him while he analyzed the newer paintings I’ve made. My jealousy was beyond reach, my body shakes angered at nobody but myself. 

I can’t be mad at anyone because he repeatedly told me what he wants. Now it’s up to me to conclude, but I already have the answer.

I want to be with him.

This wasn’t anything that needed to be discussed, more so strangled because of my bitchy and scary behavior. I’m petrified of losing him, because I realized how much he means to me. I might be falling in love with him.

If that's now already clear to me, he’s someone I want in my life. He brought out the best in me no matter how hard I pushed him away.

I maintained my cat and mouse game for too long, but he made it clear he didn’t want me or anyone for that matter.

Just recently, one of my students moped around about him turning her down for a date because he’s “not focusing on romance right now” or anytime soon.

Was it all because of me? Did I ruin us being together before I even revealed my real feelings.

How these last two weeks felt like utter hell. That I’m more focused on my work than relaxing and laughing at his flirtatious ways. 

That without him I'm a weeping high schooler who lingers on his touch and kisses. His no filter and lack of control when it comes to me...

It made me feel safe and wanted. But most of all, it made me feel human. I finally knew what my mom meant after years of arguing with her over Ethan. 

I was so in love with the idea of growing a family that could replace my emptiness, but with Landon he was the solution to all my madness, he never faltered when it came to me pushing away everyone close. 

He waltzed into my life and made me open up to him in ways that took MG and Kaleb years to do, and they are my best friends.

Landon was able to open me up to so many possibilities, he never held me back. He captured my dream idea of my painting class and made it come true. He understood my love and passion. 

Both of our pasts were shitty, but he never let it control him. So why did I? Why am I holding back on my happiness?

Nobody deserves to be thrown aside, furthermore Landon after his father did it to him. So why did I do the same to him without giving him an explanation?

I really fucked up, didn’t I?

It was another fun class, I taught them about being able to blend with oil paintings but dealing around overlays. We started to paint from a nature background aspect and I practiced examples on how to overlay oil paint onto each other to create a 3D aura and make the grass and bushes seem almost real and popping out of the canvas.

Once the class ended I decided to head home and repeat my routine. Wash, eat/cry, and sleep. 

The gloominess I felt matched the weather today, the gray cloudy skies and the hard rain splatting onto the cement ground.

I huff in annoyance before opening my car door. I waited until Lizzie replied to my text about meeting me at my house for a while.

A little girl time was what I needed, I haven’t talked to her fully about the reasoning for me backing away from Landon. She only know we had steamy sex on my class desk. 

She was rather excited for details when it came to the actual sex itself and the blistering three rounds that made my toes curl in ecstasy. 

However, she became angered at my decision to end it with him, whatever that was to end between us. She knew how scared I was — falling in love with him and becoming like my parents or worse, a repeat of Ethan.

I guess it was time to really reveal how I feel to Landon, and what really happened with Ethan.

* * *

I was once in my home unpacking my art supplies, preparing nachos for Lizzie and I’s movie night. 

I hoped Lizzie didn’t bring up Landon or anything based on work ethics. I didn’t want to stress about owning two businesses, I’ve been handling it pretty well. 

The reassurances my family gives and the assistance Lizzie and the others give me, I was fine.

I’m fine, I’m okay. 

As long as I keep telling myself that. Maybe one day I’ll believe it.

The door ajar with Lizzie holding the keys I gave her to the house, she smiles before walking in, leaping onto the couch.

“It’s been a lousy day without you in the office, I now know how exhausted you are on a daily basis.” She sniffs the air, moaning to herself. “Is that your all-famous nachos I missed dearly!” She questions, peeking her body onto the couch now watching me from the living room. 

“Yes, Lizzie.” I poked before arranging our plates. “Grease 2 is in the DVD player, just turn it on and let’s get this party started,” I yelled jokingly with her.

The hole in my heart was closing, being with her made me feel better. The pain was throbbing less.

“I haven’t seen you around Kaleb or MG. I tried sexing it out of MG but no such luck. Now, explain to me why you’ve been distancing yourself away from your best friends and the love of your life.” Lizzie leaves the couch now, reaching the kitchen counter.

I ignored the way my stomach rushed with butterflies at the idea of Landon being the love of my life.

The lingering arises.

“Nothing, I’ve been busy and Landon is with them now. It’s just awkward,” I whispered, off pondering on any excuse I could come up with.

Lizzie wasn’t buying it, “If that’s your lame-ass excuse to ignore Landon then you’d better come up with a better one. You’re not the only one hurting, Hope. Did you for once look at someone else and see how they’re doing?” My eyes glance at hers, seeing them angered with tears. “Maybe for once you can see how distraught Landon is now when you abandoned him after sex! Telling him to forget what happened, like you guys didn’t have three rounds of passionate ground-breaking sex and falling asleep in each others’ arms! Is this some type of sick joke?” She yells before staring at me, waiting for me to respond.

“Lizzie, you don’t know anything about what I’ve dealt with. You and MG never had to worry about what I’ve experienced. Back off,” I growled, annoyed. Everyone is Team Landon and ignoring the shit I’ve encountered and am still taunted by.

“Lizzie, yes. I know Landon has abandonment and trust issues. But so do I! Do you think I forgot how Ethan left me for another person, do you, Lizzie! The fact that he left me for a man! Who was my friend. Remember Jed? His new boyfriend? He left me for my friend and cheated on me. He ruined my trust and confidence. I have to hide behind a bitchy exterior just to scare guys off. Close my walls and tease men for them to see I’m not worth it, because he made me feel that way — worthless and disposable. He destroyed me, Lizzie. I don’t want it to happen again. I almost never found my way,” I cried, wiping the rapid tears streaming down my face and onto the counter.

Lizzie holds onto me, cradling me in her arms, laying my head on her shoulders. I scream in her neck, letting out all the anger and betrayal I’ve held onto for years behind the facade. I broke down and let it all go. This time, we skip our movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly breaking down Hope's walls.  
> -Let's see what happens between Landon  
> and Hope. What will Landon doo ;).


	8. Useless Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my amazing & wonderful beta, Em💗.

I never liked the feeling of being vulnerable, having a lack of control over how I feel or act — it was unsettling. Today was supposed to be a day of forgetting. 

Ignoring Landon’s handsome face and my saddening longing gazes... Instead, all my emotions were thrown back at me. This was never intended to be my breaking point.

Here I am, planning this girl night with Lizzie, just for her to give me a reality check about being a hypocrite. Lizzie never yelled or disagreed with my decisions before, normally it was me who would be lecturing her about pursuing an active love life with MG.

Overtime, after Ethan, it took me a few months to get back into the dating scene. My goal by the end of the night was to hook up with some guy who could fill the void. 

The lack of warmth I had in my bed, the passion of kisses that were gone forever... That’s where I met Roman. A loner in the club waiting for a potential woman to approach him, yet I walked into his embrace.

He was my last recent hookup before I crammed myself back into work. 

I’ve closed myself off from the world — letting work consume my mind and pain. That kept me distracted for years, until Landon came along. 

The decision to stay away from him and distance myself emotionally reminded me of how I was once Ethan dumped me.

I was depressed and emotional, a ticking time-bomb once I discovered his relationship with Jed. I left work and went back home to my family for a while.

I dodged calls and avoided my friends for weeks. My family was livid, they’d let Ethan into our family with open arms. 

My dad almost tried to kill both Ethan and Jed, but I was able to stop him. The last thing I needed was to bail my father out of jail and have it affect my business with negative press.

After that, I promised myself to never fall in love again with anyone. Ethan was the reason for all this hiding from love and relationships. 

In the back of my mind, memories of the love I’d had for Ethan were a time loop. Even now he still has power over me without knowing it. 

Now I’m afraid of love and the idea of a future with Landon. Us both creating this passionate game of cat and mouse within months of only knowing each other made me wonder how can this be. I was falling for Landon so fast, it scared me shitless. No one has ever made me express such a desire to be consumed by them so quickly.

With Ethan, it took almost a year for us to begin a relationship, or anything sexual, but Landon I wanted a whole future. I can already imagine us being married and with children.

Mrs. Landon Kirby. Ah, that has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?

I gulp in realization — I have fucked my chances of ever being with him. Wow. Some whore from the office or the painting class could swipe him away. I whine endlessly in my head. Fuck this shit!

Lizzie held me close, soothing the pain I felt. My broken heart on my sleeve, I would do anything to win him back. Anything. It was my turn to fight for him, and I saw that now. I just hoped that he still wanted me.

I would talk to Landon. I had to fix us. I had to win him over.

* * *

Lizzie knew the challenges I faced, and regardless of how stubborn and hard-headed I was, she still supported me.

Deep down, I know Landon is good for me. He’s the only one that can fill this void of love and compassion in my life. He brought a thrill and chase to my life that I’d lacked for years.

I loved that he never gave up on me, that he was constantly there for me, not once hiding the fact I made him feel some type of way. He matches my fire and confidence in ways that make me fall for him even more.

The fact that he’s avoiding me and ignoring me makes me distraught.

Distraught that I lied to him about my emotions and intentions, making him feel used and disposable. The talk we’d had about his father came crawling back into my head. I did exactly what his father had done to him and his mother. 

My heart clenches at remembering the expression on his face once I called the sex a mistake.

That was the worst lie I’ve ever told. Leaving him felt worse than when Ethan cheated on me. The guilt that Ethan must have felt when he left was now flowing through me.

I was no fucking different than Ethan.

I’d ruined my chances with a man who truly cared for me deeply, risking his career to have a relationship with me. He devoted his time and passion to getting to know me and letting me see through his hidden barriers, the same way I let him see through mine.

He was special — he was  _ my Landon. _

I will weep on the floor he walks on until he accepts me back. 

* * *

It was another day at work before I went to my painting class. I made sure to dress extra sexy for this occasion, showing Landon what he was missing. But more importantly, showing him what I wanted the most.

Him.

Landon was helping construct new improvements for the office furniture and frames for the newest paint job we’d agreed upon. I wave at MG and Kaleb before walking over to them.

I hug them both before letting them bombard me with questions.

“Landon is so lost without you, Hope,” Kaleb says quietly. “Kinda like how you’re looking right now, mopey attitude and sad eyes, it’s ruining my vibe,” he laughs, and slides his eyes over to where Landon is standing.

I roll my eyes in annoyance that at this time they’ll find a joke in it.

Haha.

“Well, I’m actually planning on talking to him, but I need your help. Tell him that there’s an emergency in room 203, please. Leave it all to me.” I grin before clicking my heels, alerting Landon. He gazes over at me, holding eye contact for several seconds before looking away. 

He won’t be doing that for long. 

MG throws a quick question. “Hope, I hope this isn’t another hookup where you leave him out to dry. You know about his abandonment issues.” I loved that they cared about Landon. 

They became such close friends with him at the same pace of me falling in love with him. But I don’t need them lecturing me on how I’m treating my man.

Well, my future man? You get the point. 

I replied, snarky, “MG, don’t forget what happened to my life, either. I’m not playing with Landon for shits and giggles. But maybe if you decided to take the next step with Lizzie and start a family instead of lecturing me about my love life — then maybe I can listen to yours!” I said before flipping my hair in his face.

I was tired of being put down just because they wanted to be team Landon, after ignoring all the other men I throw aside during my hookup spree. 

MG’s eyes widen at my snarky comment before his cheeks blush. Kaleb interrupts the dispute between us, “Well, this is the only time I’m getting between this love-fest. So you better fix it, let me work my magic H-dog.” Kaleb strolls toward Landon, starting a conversation with him before he catches my eye.

MG breaks the silence between us. “Lizzie wants to start a family?” he questions. I kept my eyes in the direction of Landon and Kaleb before replying.

“That’s where you ask Lizzie yourself, you guys have been together for five years now. Put two and two together M-Gizz,” I replied, grasping his shoulders, giving him a nudge toward Lizzie’s closed office door.

I jog towards room 203, turning the lights on, panting, my heart beating so hard I could hear it in my ears. My body was so hot with nervousness, cheeks flushed red already. What if I really screwed things up between us for good? What if there  _ was _ no us?

My mind was running rapid, until there he was in front of me. Landon opened the door before closing it behind him. He didn’t want to see me. I held his hand that clenched the door knob.

“Landon, please wait. I need to talk to you,” I pleaded. My palms were sweaty and my heart was soaring. Holding him, and him just being this close healed my hurting heart. The hurt vanished at his touch. I longed for his lips on mine.

“What is it that you want, a quick fuck? Because that’s all that I’m good for, right?” He snides, his eyebrows furrowed together with annoyance, hurt laced in his eyes.

I gulp intensely, still holding onto his hand, closing our gap. I lay my hands onto his face, gawking at him, and he shoves my hands aside before backing away from me.

I was losing him before I even got him.

I knew he wouldn’t listen, I had no choice.

“I never planned for this to happen, you know?” I whispered, and his eyes met mine, encouraging me to continue. “Yeah, I’ve been known to have random sex with guys and forget them the next day, no number or note. Yes, I’ve abandoned men to make them feel the same way I’ve felt.” Landon stays still, his breathing unsettled. “That’s why Roman is such a touchy subject for me, he was my recent hookup before you came into my life. Once you came along, I never had sex or even thought about anyone else but you.” I walk towards him again, pressing his hands onto my chest. His eyes were heavily guarded, I knew I had hit home for him. “This heartbeat is only for you. I won’t be stubborn and ignore the way my body aches and my everything reacts to you,” I softly explain against his lips.

“That doesn’t explain these games you play, Hope. Open up to me and let me in. Help me understand, I’m the only one in the loop whose lost,” he clarifies. I sat next to him on the desk, which seems to be our thing. I had to tell him about Ethan, there was nothing else left.

“I was in a relationship with someone named Ethan. I thought he was the love of my life. He understood me in ways that made me feel special. He loved my passion for painting and art, we pursued the same major and bonded almost instantly. After a year, we started dating. It was like I’d found my soulmate and was ready to start my future with him. Just us against the world...” I choke on tears that leak from my eyes. Landon wraps me into his arms, cradling me, and I inhaled his scent and instantly calmed down. He was my anchor — my heart and soul.

“Hope, you don’t have to—” I plant my finger onto his lips. 

“I have to, you deserve to know why I cut myself off from people. But also why I distanced myself from  _ you _ , regardless of knowing about your abandonment issues. I’m inconsiderate and I owe you a reason.” He nods, allowing me to continue holding my hands in his.

“He met my family, who accepted him instantly. They thought he brought out the best in me only to realize he broke me, instead.” I met Landon’s eyes that were filled with curiosity. “He cheated on me with my friend Jed,” I chuckled sadly, remembering catching them kissing each other. Landon’s eyes widen in disbelief. “I let both of them into my heart only for them to betray me. I loved and loved, only to lose someone I thought loved and cared for me. I never felt so alone, used, disposable. I left for a while and laid low with my family, distancing myself from everyone; Lizzie, MG, Kaleb, Josie, Penelope… It was a game of cat and mouse with the guys I hooked up with in the club for them to feel the same way I felt when Ethan cheated on me. I hid myself from everyone because I’m afraid of love. Afraid of a future. You came into my life and scared me, you made feel. I never wanted it to happen to you, Landon. You make me feel whole, you made me realize that maybe, just maybe, there’s an amazing guy for me. You didn’t deserve just heat of the moment sex, but I don’t regret it. You’re the best decision I ever made, it was the best sex of my life. It was never a mistake,” I gush, clenching onto him. 

Landon held me in his arms. “Hope. I would never hurt you that way. You own my heart no matter what happens, I’ll never let you go. But when I see Ethan, I will kill him,” he chuckles with absolute seriousness.

I nod into his chest, loving his cologne and just the scent of him. “Landon, I’ll go wherever you go. You own my body, mind and soul,” I nearly cry, before planting our lips together.

This is where I’m meant to be — in his arms. His lips covering mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is finally over for now! Next chapter some smol Handon will be on the way.


	9. Flicks & Furious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank both Em & Sam for being my betas. This chapter is dedicated to you guys.

“So, you and Landon? You guys are good?” My friends ask, standing over my shoulder awaiting an answer.

“Landon and I are definitely in the works, I’m very content. The ball is in his court,” I giggle, this new feeling of happiness and glee. I was on cloud nine after our kiss. My body was sealed with a love spell, I couldn’t keep my hands or lips off of him. Ever since I revealed myself to him, we’ve been so understanding of one another. Our barriers were down and our love was on a new high.

With Landon I could be myself without even realizing it, it came naturally like the immense epic love we shared. I wasn’t afraid of him seeing my imperfection and my weaknesses, which was always a constant battle I tried to hide throughout the years. I had always adapted to maintain this image that was never me, but instead who I needed to be for Ethan and everyone else. I played pretend and would be a bitch for laughs & giggles, which lead to scaring people away that I loved and admired. 

“I guess I’m somewhat the reason you completely combusted?” Lizzie questions before snuggling into MG’s side. 

After our talk a month ago, MG took the next step in their relationship and discussed the idea of having children. From what I’ve gathered, Lizzie is now completely ready to have a bun in her oven. 

It was a surreal feeling, my best friend now expanding into a real family. It had me hopeful that one day Landon and I could have a child or two running around.

I roll my eyes. Hope, you and Landon have been seeing each other for a month now, relax. But it doesn’t stop me from dreaming of what could potentially be.

Ever since we started seeing each other again I’ve been way over the extreme in glee. At work, I couldn’t contain myself. Every few hours I would call Landon into my office just so we could snuggle on the couch. The idea of being away from him for so long was terrifying.

I’ve grown used to him being with me. He’s wormed his way into every part of my world. 

Hopefully he’ll stay.

Kaleb notices the worry in my face. “Hope, whatever you’re thinking— stop. Landon has been way less on edge ever since you guys worked out your problems.” He ends with a reassuring grin.

I nod, softly asserting my gaze. Landon and I haven’t come clean to the gang about us dating yet. It’s a weird subject to touch for now.

They are so used to me closing guys off or sleeping around. But this is a new era of fully-committed Hope.

“Where is Landon, anyways?” I questioned. This week was hectic for the both of us. Maintaining both my businesses and Landon being my main man in all my designing, we barely saw each other besides me demanding him into my office.

Another painting display was taking place on Friday night. Landon was rearranging the new frames and designs that would correlate with the display and painting class rooms.

Landon and I still have our painting classes together alone, whenever we have free time. It’s an intimate feeling between us. His presence inspired me in ways I’ve lacked since my younger years. I aimed for more pastel shape and textures that I’ve strayed from. He was a man of many talents. (Besides his tongue and fingers, of course.)

“He headed back to the painting building to add some finishing touches for the display this week,” MG tells me. “And the new easel set up for the painting classes,” he adds before joining Kaleb’s rant about having lunch breaks during rush hour. 

I missed this, our rants about unimportant things. This was our thing. Does Landon like little things like this?

This month built some seriously pent-up tension for me, only seeing Landon for a selective period of time. I could barely get a makeout session, hell grab his dick even. This aggressive sexual energy needs to be expressed in some way, dammit.

It wasn’t like this would be our first time having a sexual experience, especially with one another. So why is Landon not giving me his strong stick.

All that aside, we still have not gone out on our first date. Yes, I know. Fucking ridiculous. But there was never a good time for us. 

We never even discussed whether we were officially “dating.” Everything was out of order and this was all new to me, a fish out of water. But it excites me, the idea of the unknown...

Anywhere Landon goes, I will go.

* * *

“Yes, father— well no. Well how about you ask him that then— I’m hoping soon. Yes, I’m being safe! Don’t you think you’re a little too late for the sex talk? You have said this speech eighty times.” I roll my eyes, hanging up, hearing my dad chuckle under his breath before I do.

This wasn’t a random call, this was his normal. I received these unnecessary calls from him prying into my love life quite regularly now. He never possessed such a dedication to annoy me before, even when I was with Ethan. Maybe he’s just being protective— over-protective to be honest.

My father has grown fond of Landon, and I love that. He and Landon built a sort of friendship completely outside of me. Sometimes I would walk into the lobby and hear Landon cracking jokes with my father, feeling so thankful he’s giving my new lover a chance. 

However, it doesn’t stop him from hassling me about my sex life and when Landon will take me out on a date. I guess I wasn’t the only one losing my mind. 

I’ve been so close to just grabbing Landon and telling him if he doesn't take me out somewhere this instant he’ll never receive a blowjob from me. PERIOD. Just kidding. But seriously, that’s how serious and impatient I was. Still… for some reason I did have faith in his timing.

Would Landon go all-out on this date, or would we be eating at Taco Bell? Truly I wouldn’t mind either, I’m not a fancy woman when it comes to food. Just curious. Furthermore, I’m just dying to know the sequence of events that will go down, ya know? Like if I could decide for him, it would be dinner, then a movie and end with hot sex all night under the sunrise.

But hey, that’s just me.

So into thought, I left my friends heading back to my office, leaving the door ajar in case Landon walks in. Yes, I know he’s busy but can he at least put time aside for his girl— potential girlfriend like yeesh!

And in that moment, in he walks, a huge smile spread across his face before leaning over my desk. He kisses me gently. My cheeks heat up, missing his attention and affection.

When did I become this geeky?

“Sorry for being busy, today is all about you. I designed the new frames for your paintings. We can go see them tomorrow, or anytime, if you aren’t busy.” He breaths out. I giggle at his stressful tone.

I hold onto his hands, enveloping them in mine, “Babe,” I say. “Relax.” He grins at his new nickname.

“Well, love. How about I take away the stress from both our lives right now and celebrate our new relationship with a date tonight? Ya know— It’ll be worth your while. A day full of fun with Landon.” He smirks.

_ Finally, finally!  _ I shriek inside. Answers are now imminent.

“Yes, Landon. I’ve been patiently waiting. Almost ready to cut your balls off,” I joke, and watch as he shivers at the thought.

“Hmm sure, I’ll assume you’ll be pleasuring your own self from now on then?” He whispers seductively before placing a kiss on my forehead.

“I have to meet up with MG and Kaleb. I’ll see you tonight at seven o’clock. And dress casual, ya know, for purposes.” I raise my eyebrow, so there’s no restaurant? Where are we going to eat?” I ask, curiosity building.

“Don’t make that face, Hope. It’ll be a surprise and you’ll like it. Promise! The day is well put together, now call your dad and tell him to stop calling me,” he laughs loudly. I groan, covering my face with my fingers.

This is embarrassing.

“He’s been calling you, too? He’s been doing it to me all month. I’m starting to grow gray hairs,” I huff, crossing my arms. 

The nerve of my father, I can’t believe him.

“Yeah, but give me some credit, I’ve been planning this for the past three weeks,” he grins, and it’s so gorgeous I want to die a little. “Your father didn’t influence me to do anything.” I sit at the end of my desk, holding his hands in mine. Our eyes read each other intensively, everything around us dims away. It was just us. Was this some type of fairytale? Whenever he looks at me I lose my mind, my heart beats faster. My hands get clammy, I’m under a literal spell. His gaze makes me feel like I’m the only girl in the world, created only for him. “I want this date tonight to top all dates,” he says suddenly. “I need you to know that I’ll never hurt you. I’ll prove that over and over again until you finally get it through your skull. That I’m yours, and I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me to. Even then,” he winks, “I’ll never give up on you. You never gave up on me— it’s my turn.” He closes the gap between us, interlocking our tongues as they fight with furious passion. My eyes roll behind my head.

Is it too late to say I love this man?

Within that minute our moment was interrupted by Lizzie, knocking on the closed door. Landon groans, annoyed, before walking to answer it. He grabs the knob, slightly turning his head. 

“I’ll see you later,” he smiles, beaming before waltzing past Lizzie.

“I guess it’s a happy place in happy town.” Lizzie points to my face, which happened to be full-on Smile-ville. 

“Ha ha. How’s it going with you and MG?” I question, averting the attention to her. 

Lizzie doesn’t seem to mind before drowning me in her love life. “Well, birth control is gone and it’s more of a thrill. Just the idea of a child— I can’t wait to spoil them with love and like, really nice clothing. Ugh, cardigan sweaters and boots. Please,” she rants on dreamily. Is she in another world?

“Sounds fun,” I smile at her. I wander off, receiving the mail piles in her hands. I skim through them, throwing away any unnecessary. 

Lizzies breaking the silence. “So, what was Landon asking about?” 

“He asked me on a date,” I almost squealed. “Tonight, actually. Very vague, but I can dress as casual as I want. So no playing house, Lizzie.” I snarl playfully before returning my attention to the pile.

“Oh my god, what do you think he has planned? He’s a very intimate guy...”

I ponder for a second. “I really hope it’s not to see girl flicks. Honestly, so degrading to women. Ya know? Like if any guy in  _ my _ world thinks he can buy me flowers and expect to be slept with— he has another thing coming. Or attempting to win my heart over with jewels, please. I don’t want it. I need food, sex, and cuddling, thank you. In that order,” I moan. 

Lizzie grimaces in humor before leaving my office. “Hope, please don’t rant and moan in the same sentence, woman. Leave that to Landon.” 

* * *

You would think that by wearing casual it’ll be easier, but somehow I’m still struggling to find a simple but sexy outfit. 

I’m so close to giving up, I swear to god. I grab my phone, dialing Lizzie’s number in a near panic. 

“Please answer, please answer,” I mumble, pacing in front of my closet.

“This better be important,” she answers. “MG and I have work to do.” I cringe.

“It is! I don’t know what to wear for this date, fucking help! I want something casual that also screams take me to bed later. You got any ideas?” I wait for genius.

“Hmm— well, you can do light blue faded ripped jeans, a sheer black crop top and black heeled boots,” she says brilliantly. “Ooh! Make sure you have wild curls, think like, Sandy from Grease. Now don’t call again until after the date. Understand?!”

I giggle, “Aye aye, Captain!”

Hanging up, I scan through the closet. I grab the top, jeans and boots before racing to the bathroom. It was almost five o'clock. I have so much to do in such little time, what the fuck.

I rush into the shower; washing my hair using lavender and strawberry-scented shampoo because it always seems to make Landon go crazy. I blow dry my hair and lock them in loose, wild curls.

Ironing my clothes, listening to “Say So,” applying my make-up, feeling stress-free for the first time in a while… it felt right.

Before I knew it, Landon was knocking on my door. Basically running downstairs, thrusting the door open, there he was.

His smile captured my attention, his jaded eyes eyeing me up and down.

“You look stunning, amazing, perfect, elegant. Should I go on?” Landon teases before kissing my lips.

“Thank you, and you’re so handsome,” I gush back, analyzing every inch of his appearance. His black t-shirt, ripped black jeans... curls locked to perfection, ugh I want to run my fingers through them. His lips so plump, and his arm veins clenched.

Girls sit up cause I got me a winner.

My mind sprinted, I crushed my lips onto his again. Tongues clash and groans fill the air. I pull away leaving red lipstick on his lips.

I laugh at him, causing his eyebrows to furrow in confusion. “What?” he questions.

I point towards his lips. His fingers reach to touch my lipstick and he rolls his eyes jokingly before holding my hand tightly, leading me toward his car.

He opens the car door, letting me sit first before closing it behind me. He runs to the drivers side, hopping right into his seat.

“So— what’s the plan for today?” I ask sweetly.

Landon shakes his head, “You’ll see when we get there. I hope you like it.” He smirks over at me. I cross my arms.  _ Well damn _ .

Less than half an hour later, we were there. I was pleasantly more hyped than I planned to be. The car ride was another way for us to talk, especially comforting after the lack of time we’d had together lately.

I shared road-trip stories and he talked about his senior year in high school. The simplest talks warmed my heart. I hadn’t really told people about my childhood or my life growing up. I’ve been so selected in letting people into my life, but with Landon I felt that I needed to. He opened up to me with no worries at all. He deserves to see the  _ real _ me, behind the business and bed. 

He needs to see the woman who hides behind herself. The woman who loves to watch movies and cuddle all night. Who can sit on the couch and eat Ben and Jerry’s all day and still be ready to play video games. I’m all those things, and someday I’ll let him see it all. 

Even with that I’m excited to let him in, fully.

Once we get out of the car, it’s quiet and airy. The atmosphere surrounds us and in front of me is a dinner table filled with candles.

Lights dangle from branch to branch surrounding us. Soft music begins to play around us, I glance over at Landon, grinning. This wasn’t something I was used to.

A candle-light dinner surrounded by actual musicians, only us having this intimate moment. The table displayed so many varieties of food— cheese and crackers, lasagna, lobster sided with a baked potato and sour cream. Oh my! He has champagne! I was drooling. 

He really planned this for me. 

“Didn’t want to go overboard, I know you hate having attention to you and being suffocated by crowds. I hope you’re not allergic to any of these food items, because that’ll be a ruined date.” He chuckles before enclosing our hands, leading us to the table.

“Thank you,” Landon tells the male guitarist before signaling for them to play a new song.

The chorus brims— I almost jumped, “This is my favorite song! How did you know?” I chimed in, listening to  _ Someone to You. _

Landon grabs my hand from across the table. “I asked around, I wanted to make this perfect for you. I know we had a rough start, but I’m grateful you opened up to me, Hope Mikaelson. I’ve never felt such a connection— a bond with another woman before. After my parents, I avoided relationships. It wasn’t my thing.” He meets my eyes. “My whole world spiraled until the day I met you.”

My cheeks warmed, my breath quickened. 

“Sometimes I think that I’ll wake up and you won’t be with me. Is that weird? Growing attached to someone in such a small amount of time? I feel like I know you— the real you.” I shake my head.

“It’s not weird, you’ve seen me for the reckless girl that I am. But I want you to see more of who I am as a person. I like to cuddle at night, watch movies and laugh at the cringy romantic scenes. I want to cry and be held when I’m on my monthly visit. I crave that— with you,” I whispered, tears shining in my eyes.

Within months, he’s brought out so much in me. 

He brings my hands to his lips, planting a kiss on each. “I’m a little late, but will you do the honor of being my girlfriend. So I can spoil you with kisses, hugs and food.” I laugh, ignoring our surroundings. It’s only him and I. “I want the office to know that you’re mine. I’ll protect you and love you until my last dying breath. I’ll prove over and over the reasons why Ethan never deserved such a powerful, strong and compassionate woman. Everyday I’ll kiss the ground you walk on, I’ll tell you over and over how much the world stops when you’re around. I need you to see how amazing you are,” he gushed.

I sobbed, my heart had never felt this full before. The love I feel for this man, it was too soon for me to blurt it out. But deep in my heart, I knew I could trust him. Someday we’ll be the next Lizzie and MG, married and trying for kids. 

One day. It’ll come, but I know there is no one I’d rather be with than Landon. Ever.

“Yes! I’ll be your girl in crime. Your only desire, your girlfriend,” I joke playfully before leaning over the table. I palm his cheeks, passionately kissing him. “Now I hate to break up our moment but can we eat, your girlfriend is starving, love.” I snarled unapologetically, sipping my glass of champagne before snorting at his baffled face.

“Let’s feed my love, shall we.” Before we dive in. 

It was the beginning of us, the new start of our lives.

* * *

**A week later...**

* * *

“Ugh, Landon don’t!” I groan at his movie options. I laid on my couch, covered in my pink fluffy blankets, ready for him to sit back down and cuddle with me again.

“What? You said you want a movie night. Here’s some of the classics— Grease, To All The Boys I've Loved, Twilight...” I throw my face into the pillows.

“Baby, no! Don’t! I can’t stand the idea of chick flicks,” I explained.

His face frowned. “Hey! What’s wrong with a little romance? If you haven’t noticed, I’m a romantic,” he brags confidently before sitting back on the couch and cuddling me into his arms.

I place my hand on his chest. “Baby, those movies are demoralizing and degrading to women. They just assume that it is a few flowers and a dinner date to win us over. That they can run over us! But once we start to move on, they finally see what they’re missing? I call utter bullshit,” I rant, slightly annoyed.

Landon nods before smirking. “That’s why you’re one of a kind— a unicorn.” I laugh.

“Besides, I’m more of an action flick girl. Hey! How about we watch Fast and the Furious! I heard there’s a new one out. Let’s have a marathon.”

“You’re serious! That was my childhood. Paul Walker was my hero, a complete legend! May he Rest In Peace.” Landon glances up.

We played the first movie, getting hype at all the stunts and car action dynamics. Popcorn and soda filling the room, laughter and teary smiles filling the air.

In this banter and silence, my heartbeat fastened. I glance over at Landon, watching the TV in concentration. I knew it was going to be impossible to let him go. I don’t see myself without him.

I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW!! Hope & Landon are so smol!!  
> Sorry for being dead, I'm now on spring break. So here I am feeding y'all Handon content. Next chapter will be spicy, so be prepared.


	10. Utter Desire on the Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Robyn for sending me a lovely gift, thank you so much!! I hope you enjoy! But also to my amazing beta's Em and Sam. Love you guys sm.

I never expected to wake up to warmth; the warmth of a man whom I’ve grown to love and adore. The sappy stories of being in your lover’s arms and realizing that  _ he’s the one _ . The one you painfully cannot withdraw from.

The utter desire and fervor that I crave for him, his smiles and laughter. His cunning and uproarious behaviors. The way he cooks the best breakfast, especially his omelette. It’s heaven in your mouth, the dedication he assembles — he’s just amazing.

So yeah, I’m experiencing this right now.

Landon and I have been officially dating for almost four months now. It’s to the point where he basically lives in my house, we never leave each other’s side. I know it’s too early to tell him or mention, but my heart knows what it wants.  **_I love him._ **

I was scared to admit it, deep down I’m frightened. Every day with him made me realize I  **cannot** live without him. Every waking moment with him was an adventure.

He wasn’t afraid to show his weakness and imperfections. He was raw and uncut, he’s seen me at my worst but yet he stayed. 

Landon never hesitates to reveal how he feels about me or in general. Our bond has strengthened to lengths that make me nervous, I  _ will not _ lose him to another person. No, I  _ cannot _ lose him. 

Ethan wounded me in ways I believed were unmendable, my heart was detached from my soul. But Landon healed my crushed soul, that lingering lack of confidence that was lost ashore once Ethan left with Jed. I’d been betrayed, so I distanced myself from others.

I’d assumed being at a safe distance was better than becoming inseparable and losing trust in the process. I was afraid of betrayal, of the worst kind — from someone you thoroughly cherish. 

He proceeded to earn my trust and compassion regardless of how cold and distant I was.

**_I needed him._ **

I’ll fight for him.

I’ll prove to him that no matter what happens, I’ll always be there for him. Time and time again I’ve separated myself from love and relationships.

But here I am admitting it,  _ I’m in love with him. _

And that’s what’s horrible about it. Once I admit it, there’s no turning back. 

I won’t be able to suffer this heartbreak.

I was invested in countless ways, but the main avenue was my heart.

“You lost me again, love. What are you thinking about?” Landon questions, snuggling me closer to his side. I melt into his warmth, savoring his passion and comfort. Our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.

We were one. 

I rest my head onto his chest, curling his dark brown chest hair with my finger, softly exhaling as I listen to his husky chuckles.

“Nothing really, just thinking about you, actually...” I trail off, making sure to catch Landon’s eyebrow jump in curiosity.

“Me, huh? Something good, I hope,” he continues before caressing his hands through my hair, sniffing longingly. 

His weird obsession with my shampoo, a fetish of his.

I turn my head from his chest, meeting his stare. “It’s nothing, I’m just happy that we’re together. As sappy as that sounds, I don’t know what ever made me think I could get rid of you.” I chuckle before stretching up towards him, planting a soft peck on his lips. “But also because you seduce me through my passion for art, that’s my weakness.” Landon gawks before tickling my sides playfully. 

My body jerks slightly, attempting to move away from his long and pointed fingers. I yelp in shock, “Landon! No! You know I’m ticklish,” I squeal, running off my bed, almost tripping on the sheets in the process. 

Landon grabs me and spins me around. “I’ll stop if you admit you were seduced by my charm.” He smirks before pouting.

His admirable and adorable pout, this man is worth wonders.

“Will I get a treat?” I smile seductively, the lack of sexual relations driving me insane. Landon wanting to take our relationship slow was killing me. He was waiting for the perfect moment. I needed him now, it’s becoming painful. 

Grabbing hold of Landon's hands, I lead him back toward the bed. Landon twists my arm behind my back, holding me still in his arms. I feel the pressure of being pressed into Landon’s chest, his arms wrapping around me in a rush. 

“Patience is the key, maybe I’ll reward you,” he whispers, sending chills down my spine. I pant softly, feeling his hard member press against my ass. I gasp at the sensation and thrill that spreads down my body, every second feeling him twitch behind me. The only barrier was clothing.

I whimper in need, my eyes fluttering closed, leaning my head back on his shoulder. I let out a frustrated huff. I know we haven’t discussed our sexual relations, or even indicated whether we have protection, but I couldn’t wait anymore.

Landon moves my hair from over my shoulder, taking the time to push my bra straps down my arm, softly kissing my bare shoulders one by one. 

I groan as his warm lips plant kisses along my neck before gently nibbling on my ear. His hot warmth lingering around me, his tongue slides around my lobe.

My body was soaring, on fire and alive. I’ve craved the feeling of us being close again. The last time we had sex it was a heat of the moment passion. But the things he did to my body sent me into utter submission. His tongue and body in mine sprung something in me I’ve never experienced before.

**_Making love_ ** .

He was slow and calculating, pleasing his lover before finishing himself. He was considerate and fulfilling. That’s what I want from him, to feel whole and complete.

With him  _ inside me. _

“Tell me you don’t want me to stop,” he says softly, “because I don’t have the self control to stay away anymore. I want you so badly.” I whimper at his voice, nodding in excitement, my mouth unable to make any sounds. The air filled with nothing but heavy breathing and sexual tension. 

“Please,” I moan, finally breaking the silence. I turn around and place my hands on the sides of his face, gazing passionately into his gorgeous eyes. He crushes his lips to mine and I knew there was no going back. We were ready to take this step.

Landon lifts me up, my legs instantly wrapping around his waist. I could feel his erection between my legs hitting my center and I tremble, feeling the need down low.

His hands reach behind me, unclasping my bra in record time and throwing it over my shoulder. He brings his lips back to mine, chewing my bottom lip so softly. My hands reach to his tank top and tug it over his head before grabbing his hands and placing them over my ass. I push my panties down and stand fully naked in front of Landon.

In this moment of clarity, I witnessed it all. Landon’s eyes wandered, fired with passion and admiration, filled with complete love and gratitude. Then in a measured kind of rush, our eyes locked and all I saw was the depth of the love we felt for each other — mirrored. This was it for me. This was the start of forever. 

“I never understood,” he confesses, “how lucky I was to have you in my life,” and I smile at how vulnerable he sounds. “But you’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me.” I crush my lips to his, stopping his sweet words. His hands palm my breasts, gently pinching my nipples as my body arches instinctively at his loving touch. He kneads my breasts, teasing them with his tongue. I whine at the warmth of his tongue circling around my nipples feverishly as he switches back and forth, giving attention to both. 

I push him gently, grabbing his member. “Take them off,” I demand before pushing him on the bed. Landon smirks. “I won’t dare deny my lady’s request,” he jokes, sliding out of his boxers letting his cock spring against his hard stomach.

I lick my lips involuntarily and grab him, stroking him and causing him to groan. I loved that I could make him feel and act this way, on the verge of losing his self-control. 

“Hope, uhh! God yes, harder. Stroke my dick harder, baby,” he moans, watching me intensely through his lashes. I slowly slide to the floor before engulfing his cock into my mouth. I lament, tasting him again. It’s been so long since I’ve had sex, it made my eyes roll in the back of my head. He was so hard and large, I slurped on his tip, licking the pre-cum that was forming before licking my tongue alongside his member. My other hand stroked the rest that couldn't fit inside my mouth, making sure to give his balls attention, too.

“You love the way my tongue feels on you, huh,” I say barely loud enough to hear. “The way I caress your balls and choke on your cock.  _ I’m _ the one that makes you this hard,” I whisper. “I’m the only one who has this pleasure with you,” I demand. I need it. I need reassurance that nobody could take him away.

“I’m yours and you're my everything,” he wails immediately. I continue to pressure him, holding him above my head before licking both his balls, looking into his darkened eyes. Landon’s hands caress the back of my head, guiding me. I was leaking wet, I teased my clit with my finger, pleasuring myself for just a second. I whimpered at the sensation, my body on another planet.

Landon groans before grabbing a hold of my hand, “Hope, if you don’t stop I’ll cum before I fuck you right,” he laughs. I pretend to pout and rise to kiss his lips, licking them sweetly, holding his head in place. Landon turns and lays my back on the bed. He opens up my legs before glancing at me, silently asking for approval.

I nod before letting him proceed. “You’re so wet,” he grunts. “All for me, huh?” He blows lightly onto my clit and I shiver in want. My mind was blank, the way my body was so responsive. The instant tingles that flooded from my aroused state. 

“Only for you, Landon,” I whisper. His lips rush to cover mine, gently brushing our tongues together. I kiss him back deeply and intensely with renewed eagerness before letting him place wet, hot kisses down my stomach.

“You’re the only woman for me,  _ Hope _ ,” he says, and I love hearing my name. “Nobody can take you away from me.” He licks inside my navel, humming in contentment, causing me to moan with impatience. “You’re it for me,” he almost sings. “Take my heart and savor it, forever and ever,” he finishes before sliding his tongue between my lips, causing me to jump into a frenzy. I yelp at the warmth of his tongue flickering over my nub before sucking on it. 

“Landon, please,” I beg. “This feeling, I can’t!” I couldn’t move, I couldn’t blink or think beyond the throbbing between my legs that was now being silenced by his tongue. All I was able to do was capture the man I love so deeply, loving me fully right before my eyes. His head tilts up, watching me watch him. He smirks before inserting two fingers inside me.

“Oh my god, Land- _ ahh! _ ” I begin to pant, closing my eyes shut, squeezing the bed sheets and wiggling to push myself up. I reach to slide my hands through his hair, letting his tongue and fingers move in and out of me at a steady pace. I attempt to lower the screams escaping my lips, but Landon notices. He pauses. Then pushes my legs up and around his shoulders and dives back into my pussy, abandoning his fingers. He holds my cheeks in his hands before inserting his hot tongue back into me.

“Don’t try and hide the pleasure you feel, baby,” he tells me. “I want the whole neighborhood to know what I do to you.” I release my frustrated whimpers.

I craved him. The thirst I feel for him, the yearning feeling of forever...

“ _ Landon _ ,” I say at last. “Enough with the foreplay, I want to ride your dick  _ now _ ,” I laugh. “I’m going to make you cum before I let you fuck me from behind. You got that, buddy?” I huff before alerting him to let my ass go, which he gives a quick squeeze.

Landon flips back onto the bed, briefly catching my eyes. I reach for my drawer, grasp a condom in my hand and maintain eye contact while I rip it open with my teeth and slide it on his tip, gliding it down towards his base.

I crawl back towards him, creeping on top of him, straddling my legs on both sides of his body. “Hope... I can’t wait. I miss the way you feel around me, so warm and tight, _ riding me so hard _ ,” he moans before leaning forward to kiss my lips. I kiss him back and grab hold of his dick at the same time before sliding him into me. My eyes roll behind my head as Landon whines at the feeling of us being together as  **one.**

“ _ Fuck _ , you feel so good! So tight like a vase, it’s like you’re made just for me,” he wails. I cry out, riding him slowly before speeding up the pace. I plant my hands on his chest as leverage, pounding down on his dick.

_ “I’m gonna cum…” _ I think all at once. I pound harshly, the sounds of our skin slapping against each other. “ This is…” I say out loud, swirling before bouncing on him, about to get myself there. “What you do to me,” I gasp, cumming finally around his dick. He groans, feeling it, grabbing my waist, moving me onto him, causing me to orgasm again. I whine from the sensation, his tip repeatedly hitting my walls.

“That’s it baby, ride this dick. Don’t hold back  _ ah _ ,” he breaks off. “I’m, fuck I’m about to—” I continue to ride him before locking my lips with his. I lick and suck on the side of his neck, leaving an instant hickey. Within that moment, everything around us was gone; there was only us against the world.

“Damn, baby,” Landon grunts as he loses it inside of me. He tenses around every inch of my body, then relaxes completely. I waited still, rotating over him before calming down to rest next to him. We both let out a heavy, happy sigh and turn to face each other.

“That… was amazing,” Landon compliments. I smile, holding another condom in my hand.

“And we’re not done yet, I need you to fuck me from behind, remember?” Landon leaps up, bending me over as we continue until the afternoon hits.

* * *

Landon and I lay snuggled together, content and still, having not left the bed all day. Later today was another art class of mine and I invited him to come join me. It was an intimate thing that Landon and I enjoyed. 

This week was no different, just another class with my weekly students, but today I decided to invite my friends.

When Landon and I first became official, we kept it under wraps for a while. I felt that it was right for us to tell them on our terms. Sadly, that was short-lived as Lizzie walked in on us having a full-on make out session in my office which then led to them ranting for hours.

Which reminds me, Landon and I should definitely have office sex. The thrill of the unknown, whether we would get caught... 

Yes, let me live out my forbidden fantasy, damnit. The sweet and soft caress of his lips on mine always made me want him even more each time. It was unexplainable, the fire he created within me. Even with just a simple glance from those green eyes I adore. 

Landon captivated me, entrancing this void that was now mended. Landon and I could laugh and talk for hours about random ideas and somehow feel closer together. These last few months have been an adventure. The last step would be him meeting my parents. Hopefully, fingers crossed that my father doesn’t try and force him into marriage.

“Explain to me why these celebrities would waste money on fish tanks?” Landon questions playfully. “Plus, how do you even enjoy these shows, anyway?”

Landon, for some reason, always has me explain my certain taste in TV shows. “Well, honey, the show is called  _ Tanked,  _ which is about a fish tank makeover. So before you trash my taste in shows, let’s discuss your obsession with Lifetime movies.” I pushed him before laughing. Nobody can come between him and his horrific romance movies.

“Listen, nothing is wrong with watching a love story with a little murder.” I roll my eyes.

“Well, leave  _ Tanked _ alone then, you asshole,” I teased playfully before kissing his cheek, smiling at his now purple hickey on the side of his neck, a sweet reminder of what had occurred earlier today.

“I meant what I said earlier. That I’m yours, ya know. I’m here for the long run.” He stares over at me. “There will never be a time that I won’t fight for you, my heart belongs to you,” he finishes. The intensity sparked in the air, the longing beam of admiration in his green eyes, his luscious plump wet lips...

“And that scares me. What if I push you away, or someone else better comes along? I don’t want to be a mistake to you,” I whisper. My insecurities were a thing I really needed to work on. The closer we progress in our relationship, the more I question his feelings for me. 

Ethan affected my confidence this bad, I was embarrassed to admit it.

“Hope, there’s nothing wrong with being insecure about pursuing another committed relationship after being screwed over by your boyfriend and friend. You were betrayed in the most horrendous way, yes I’m kinda sad that I’ll have to prove over and over that you’re it for me. But those are steps I’m willing to take, repeatedly reminding you that you’re worth it,” he expressed before kissing my forehead and snuggling me to his side. I breathed in relief. I knew this talk was far from over, but I’ll let him see that I don’t doubt him at all.

It’s  _ me _ that's stopping my happiness.

“And that's why I need you, my anchor.” I smiled at him before jumping off the bed to get ready. “Now let’s get ready for this art class before I indulge in another round of sex!” I tease as I pinch Landon’s butt. He jumps in surprise before grinning.

“That's up for discussion later; maybe this time some more positions, perhaps sixty-nine?  _ Maybe _ I’ll let you ride this dick again,” he whispers into my ear seductively, and goosebumps rise down my arms. I gulp heavily. I didn’t expect him to live up to the energy. You’d think five rounds would be enough for a day. Yikes, I really met my match.

“Hm! I love being in control. Let’s spice it up today after dinner?” I questioned. Every night we would cook dinner together, it was so stress-relieving letting him plate a meal for me right before comforting and snuggling me back to sleep.

This lovey-dovey shit was what I’d been craving, I’ll absorb all the attention I can get from this man. After we started dating, he made sure to make more time for me. I even loosened his hours just so I can see his lovely loose curls, just the fact that I got to slide my fingers through them while he tongue fucked me.  _ Sensational. _

His body was a work of art.

My thoughts were short-lived.

“So, what is the game plan for today?” MG questions before placing his paintbrushes onto the table.

“Well, you and Lizzie will be sitting over there with Landon,” I point out. I glance over to see a very focused and concentrated Landon painting his canvas in white oil paint and sketching some gray timid trees. Ever since Landon opened up about his father, I was able to visualize his pain and suffering; the reason why he was so closed-off after I ghosted him, but somehow he was still productive and jolly. 

“Hey babe, you want me to open the door so they can come in? The class starts in about ten minutes,” he says. I nod before walking over to him, kissing his lips softly before grabbing a hold of his hand. 

“Let’s get this party started, shall we?” I said, and then taught the class how to paint a dark forest like a boss.

* * *

“Today’s class was amazing. It’s so crazy that months ago my students could barely understand why you paint the canvas white first. Now they are able to paint full conceptual pieces, it’s insane!” I gush, my love for painting definitely getting the best of me.

I hand Landon bread sticks along with the lasagna we’d cooked together. I quietly plate our food, blushing at my behavior. I never acted this way in front of him, normally I’d fangirl in the bathroom, alone.

Landon watches my cartoonish behavior. “I love when you're happy,” he says genuinely. “This glow you have, it just shines through you. The love you have for painting should never be something you need to hide from me, ever! You’re so animated and passionate about the people and things you care about. That’s one of the reasons why I love you—” Landon stops his words cold, eyes widening with shock, my mouth slightly ajar. 

“You…  _ love _ me?” I question, tears welling up and flowing down my face, and he closes the distance between us. Landon’s face suddenly turns serious and soft. He wipes my tears away with his thumbs, kissing both my cheeks and then my forehead. My eyes closed shut, holding onto his palms, breathing in the fresh scent of him.

“I loved you the first moment I laid eyes on you. I wasn’t kidding when I said _ I’m yours forever _ . I’m not leaving your side. No matter  _ how _ hard you try and push me away,” he promises. “Every day I’ll tell you how strong, how sexy, how determined you are… Even when you distanced yourself from me, I never gave up. I still loved you, no matter how hurt I felt. You allowed me to enter your world and see how truly amazing you and your family are. I was able to see through the barriers you hide behind. I finally can see the real you, and  _ that’s _ what the real treasure is. I can’t hold how I feel inside anymore. I won’t. I’m completely in love with you, Hope Andrea Mikealson,” he proclaims.

Before I can register his speech, he covers my lips, sucking on my bottom lip. I moan before roaming my hands into his vibrant curls, pulling his lips closer. I close the teeny gap between us and lead him toward my living room couch.

“Landon. I don’t deserve you, I think I—” He places a finger onto my lips, silencing me.

“I know, but I want you to fully understand  _ my _ love for  _ you _ . When you can understand and know that I’ll never leave you, then I want to hear it.” I give him a tiny nod before pushing him onto the couch, ripping his clothes off. 

“I’ll show you how much I love you,” I huff, and slide my clothes off in a rush. 

Landon watches me with love in his eyes, glistening. I’ve known that deep down I love him, but I need to convince my own self that he’ll never leave me.

I hover over his naked body, melting into his touch, kisses hot along his chest. I meet his eyes, begging him to grasp how much I love him.

I glide onto his cock, riding him slowly, interlocking our hands over his head sunken into the pillows. Our moans and whimpers fill the air. Landon's eyes fall behind his head. My body is on fire as sparks fly through my stomach. I felt so full and loved. This was different than earlier, regardless of it being quicker. I felt as if I was on another planet. 

_ “Fuckkk,  _ this feels different.  _ Ugh… _ riding me so good…  _ Ahh _ I love you so much!” He yells before I crash into his lips.

Landon leaps up, pushing me on all fours, inserting himself back into me. 

“This hot pussy, fuck! You feel how hard you make me, this pussy was made for me, who owns this, Hope,” he demands, the tone sending me into orgasm instantly.

“Yours, Landon. Shit— your dick is amazing  _ damn _ why is this so different.  _ Ughh!”  _ I scream into the pillows, almost losing my voice entirely.

My mind was foggy, my body possessed with the feeling, the intensity.

_ “Ahh- oh!” _ My mouth forms before I speed up the pace. 

Within that moment, the love I felt sent me over the edge, quickly cumming again before the ride continued.

It was all night, and there was no doubt anymore. I knew this love was forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the one month wait, glad to be back. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.  
> -Naj.


	11. Evaluate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, sorry for the disappearance. I deeply want to thank Sam once again for being amazing!!

Normally I would go for hours on end, but Landon energy was astonishing, rounds and rounds of making hot sweet love can really change a girl's perspective. 

He was able to satisfy my sex craze beyond measures. Regardless of how many rounds we achieved last night, Landon never budged or complained from exhaustion. If anything he encouraged several more rounds, hell even  _ initiated _ it. 

This was all new to me, my previous hookups were pretty average. Maybe once or twice out of the bunch was there ever really a time I was fully satisfied. 

Unlike the few in the bunch, Ethan would always push me off after a few rounds. He’d grown tired very easily because of the stress from working, I would frantically worry about his well being instead of my own. 

I would rush to make dinner to prevent any arguments and head out to the gym hours earlier to make sure I was the perfect shape for him. 

I intended to make sure that dinner was cooked and served before he’d come home from work because he was constantly tired and drowsy. He was so distant, cold, and was easily triggered by any mishaps between us.

I knew deep down our relationship was falling apart, that I was losing him. He made me feel un-normal, that something was wrong with me. I gained the mentality that he was the only person that wanted to be with me sexually. I would wake up hours before him working out at our local gym to maintain the image he adored. 

Regardless of knowing from the arguments we had and the advice Jed was giving about moving on and finding closure— I logically assumed we could talk things out and bury the hatchet. Instead I lost him, and that’s when I hit rock bottom.

Once we broke up, I felt the need to feel desired and fill the guilt of all Ethan’s misleading criticism.

I felt like a teenager who tried to go soul searching which created a shift between my parents and I. 

I was moving at a  _ reckless _ pace, determined to derive from the absence of both Ethan and Jed. I lost two important people in my life due to betrayal. Months after our breakup, deep down I believed that I was the problem. That I was too naïve to see that Jed and Ethan were more than acquaintances. 

Maybe I was delusional to assume that they were friends because Ethan was my boyfriend and Jed was my best friend. But after that incident I closed off from everyone.

I felt the urgency to have others feel the same way I felt. The thrill of being with someone just to lose them within a blink of an eye.

The first club hookup was due to the influence of Lizzie encouraging the urges. That's when it became the new normal. 

After that I continued my years of wilding out drinking every night and reckless hook ups, I finally settled down. I wanted a chance to restart, especially after a scare I realized I was getting close to becoming thirty. 

In order to start a future and pursue something I love, this was a needed development. It was time to separate myself from my family roaming eyes and finally see what the world had to offer besides reckless sex. 

That’s when I finally sat down with my parents and Lizzie to let them know of my decision to open up my own business to create paintings and teach the things that I love. 

That’s when I created my art business concept, the rest was history.

Who would have guessed, I’ll find the guy of my dreams, a man who continuously aimed in showering me in his love and affection. Determined mind that understood my craft of work, the pain of loss and love. He was someone that knew betrayal and lack of love, but somehow he was in love with me.

And that is what  _ scares me. _ What if I’m not good enough, maybe he’ll grow tired. Maybe he wants children and I’m just not mother material.

_ What would he want? And would I be able to give him the life he wants?  _

I pondered lost in my thoughts before glancing over watching Landon chest rise and fall at a constant pace. His arms circling around my waist holding me closer to him. I melted into his body planting a soft kiss on his neck before closing my eyes welcoming darkness once again. 

* * *

After waking up the next morning, I was extremely tired getting ready for work. I even desired some sweets to give me the energy that I’ll need for Landon later. 

I softly unraveled myself from Landon’s strong embrace before placing my feet into my fuzzy wolf slippers. Quickly grabbing my robe before walking down the stairs at a quickened pace.

I had several things on my mind, one being what occurred last night. Hastily making French toast and bacon for Landon and I, I was so deep into thought I ate my breakfast hurriedly before guzzling down my orange juice. I wrapped up Landon’s food, placing the plate into the microwave before leaving the house.

Landon shift didn’t start until later in the day, so I let him catch up on sleep in the meantime. Landon constantly put his all into making sure the business is in amazing condition; monthly paint jobs and holiday decorations. I finally gave him a break he deserved, plus a lovely promotion for being such a caring man in and out of bed. 

However, I felt that regardless of how okay he was last night I still knew there was unfinished business that needed to be discussed.

Landon never brought up his love confession last night after our intercourse's, we even stayed up for a while. We watched a movie and cuddled together but for some reason it wasn’t brought up again. 

I assumed that he would be awake before me so we can have a talk amongst the next step in our relationship. I wanted to know what would be our next step, at least discuss our future. 

These last few days shifted what I really desired, four months of us being in a relationship scared me,  **_yes_ ** . But it was focused on never knowing whether Landon and I would last. 

Landon confession- him being in love with me. 

_Loving_ _me_. 

That shuffled everything, I needed output from someone that I trust dearly. Someone that can keep it real and simple.

Yes I needed Lizzie.

* * *

“Wait, so Landon told you that he was in love with you?” Lizzie questioned. I nod before sipping on my caramel frappuccino with extra ice at my office table before deeply sighing to myself staring into the distance. 

“During your first time together as an  _ official  _ couple? Damn he’s bold, MG didn’t even do that. I had to pull a hand and a foot for—” She complains before I annoyingly stop her.

“Lizzie, this is serious. I don’t know what to do, I haven’t been in a serious relationship in years. I don’t— can’t screw this up. Plus he is so comfortable and jolly like he didn’t just drop a damn bombshell on me.” I interrupted pouting miserably. 

I was annoyed that he can so easily continue on his day knowing he told me that he loves me. This was a huge step in our relationship and yet he just doesn’t seem to mind the lack of my confession.

Yes, I said “I’ll show you how much I love you” but it was a saying of action compared to my actual confession.

When Ethan confessed to loving me, it was way longer than how long I’ve been with Landon. I felt that I knew what love was— is. But after being single for years I don’t know how to feel. 

I know inside I deeply and unconditionally care for him. I can’t imagine my life without him now, whenever he’s away I feel alone. His presence mellowed the lack of personality in my home. He was calm and peaceful. Being around him eased my tension and stress, his company was comforting. I practically begged him to stay at my house constantly. 

This was a surprise for me, I never expected to crave Landon’s warmth. His soft caress, the slow kisses that trails to a love session. 

Deep down he made my house feel like an actual home. The loneliness I attempt to fill with artwork or expensive decor never filled the void.

But now I was blissful going home everyday after leaving my office and painting class knowing that my home is not empty anymore but filled with someone I cherished dearly. 

I don’t know if this is love or if I’m in love with him yet. But I won’t hesitate to try and see what this feeling is. This chemistry between us was magnetic, regardless of how hard I tried to stay away from him— he always came back.

“Hello! Earth to Hope.” Lizzie jokes waving her hand in my face alerting my attention. My eyes widen waiting for her to continue, “Landon is a very open guy, you know this. He never once hesitated to tell you how he feels, so why is this a surprise? Yes, you’re opening up the barriers that'd been placed after the  _ E  _ who will not be named situation and I know it’s scary. That you are allowing someone to capture your heart, however running away and hiding behind this façade is not going to help anyone. Especially knowing that deep down, you love him too. Which is the main reason why you’re scared.” Lizzie finishes before gliding her fingers into her beach curls slurping on her ice tea. 

I sighed in exhaustion, I know she’s right. Which, furthermore creates another reason for ignoring what could possibly be. Landon made me feel like a jolly teenager who is so in love that the world could end in a matter of seconds and all I desired is his presence. 

It reminded me of the past, how I assumed I felt with Ethan. But now after comparing these two scenarios it came to my attention that one was lust. Ethan and I were horny teenagers that assumed that by continuing to date as adults was our destiny. We outgrew each other in multiple dimensions, we assumed we’ll continue to have the same passions- such painting. Unlike him, I wanted more in my life.

Yes what he did to me was wrong, there is no reasoning for his actions. I could never forgive him, no amount of ass kissing Jed and Ethan did eased my anger. But their actions led me through a roller-coaster, which I finally ended with a man who would kiss the ground I walk on and loves me unconditionally.

However now I’m in a path where I’m not in control, Landon is a new man in my life. And unless I want to let him go, I have to open up and tell him how I feel. A relationship is based on trust and honesty.

I just hope he understands where I’m coming from. 

* * *

“Honey, I’m home.” Landon coos before locking the house door. I stiffly turn towards him on the couch, waiting for him to kiss my forehead. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked before sitting beside me, closing my hands into his.

“I’m not good at expressing my feelings, which you definitely can tell by now.” I chuckled dryly. “A big step in having a solid relationship is being able to express ourselves, which I struggle with. But I want to try for you, you deserve to know the reasons why I’m so hesitant.” I glanced up meeting his concerned eyes. “It’s been years since I ever heard someone tell me that they're in love with me, well since Ethan. It just threw off--.” I attempted to continue.

“I wasn’t expecting you to tell me right away, Hope. I’m fully aware of your feelings for me. I don’t need you to come out of your comfortable zone and make it seem like you owe me those words. I’ll wait no matter how long, until you fully believe you love me.” Landon caresses my face in his hands before softly placing a kiss onto mine. I close my eyes living in this moment that this guy is really in love with me. He was understanding no matter how hard I can be. He would rather wait until I’m fully aware of my feelings before I finally commit to how I feel about him. He was truly the one. 

Landon interrupts my thoughts, “No this wasn’t a heat of the moment confession, I genuinely do love you,” he places his lips onto mine again before pulling me into his arms. “I hope this doesn’t ruin us.” He whispers. 

I sigh finally leaving the stress at bay, “No, if anything this showed me that nobody understands me like you do. You’re so patient, kind and understanding. I sometimes wonder if I'll wake up and you’ll be gone. A man that truly acknowledges the pain of being left alone is here with me. I’m scared one day you’ll see my true colors and leave me” I panicked.

Landon silences me once again, “Any man that left you, wasn’t able to handle a real woman. To fully evaluate how crafty you are. I don’t give up easily, especially on an amazing woman. Who let me open up about my family trauma and never judged me. You welcomed me in with open arms, I’ll never leave you. Nothing in this world will stop me from loving you. Do you understand me?” Landon stares into my eyes waiting for my answer. 

I nod smirking before kissing him passionately, one day I’ll tell him that he’s it for me. 

One day I’ll tell him I’m in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already started chapter 12 angst is on it's way ;).


	12. Ethan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two uploads in two days, yes ma’am. Some angst to lighten up your day :).

“Yes, Hope Mikaelson is speaking. Are you able to maybe.. Well possibly?.... I do need it done this week, if anything….. Sure no problem, thanks for the help.” I finished angrily before slamming my phone onto the hook. I plop into my chair exhaling furiously, rushing my fingers through my hair attempting to calm my nerves. 

I’ve been trying to get into contact with plumbers for the past three days now, but clearly those assholes had other plans. These last few days I’ve received complaints from some of my employees that the bathroom toilets were not flushing and the sinks only provided cold water. But somehow now they are so busy, fuckers. 

A sudden knock appears at my door, “Yes, come in” I proclaim annoyed before straightening my posture in the chair. I glanced up from my now chipped nail and saw a very happy Landon by the slightly ajared door.

“Hey, Sweets. I heard something was wrong with the plumbing on the first and second floor. I was able to come into contact with a well known plumber named Clarke, he’s actually in the guest bathrooms right now fixing the clogged toilets. Sorry, for the hassle.” He tugged onto the end of his sweater before meeting my eyes. After being with him for over five months now, he was nervous—ansty even. 

But for what reason?

“I’m forever grateful to have you with me.” I smile proudly before rising from my seat holding his hands into mine. I kiss him soundly gliding my hands into his wild curls tongues intertwined. I moan unintentionally, before pulling away and fixing my skirt. 

Landon hums blissfully with his now swollen red lips.

“What’s wrong, my anchor?” I questioned pulling him towards my desk so I can stand in between his legs. I place my hands onto his chest watching him quietly waiting for him to talk.

His voice cracks, “My mom said my dad is in rehab, getting help with his alcohol addiction and abandonment behavior. He reached out to us, he misses us. He said that we can finally be a family, I don’t know how to feel or what—” he stopped letting out a shaky breath hesitantly rushing his hands down my waist bringing me closer towards him. I hold onto him cradling his head into my neck letting him sob. 

I hated seeing him in pain, Landon was a kind hearted spirit that has the world on his shoulders. Watching the man I adored break down in front of me, broke my heart. I don’t know what to do that can make him feel at ease, but I want to be here for him. 

To be his shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold. I want to be there for him like how he was there for me. 

I’ll  _ never _ give up on him.

“Baby, I know it’s hard. I know he’s been in and out of your life. It can be challenging letting him back in, but I’ll always be here for you. Every step of the way, I’m your person. Don’t close up on me.” I cradle his face meeting his eyes, I smile assuring him that now more than ever I know how it feels. 

Especially when my father finally forgave Elijah and my mother. It was challenging and complicated, but I had Ethan and Lizzie. I wanted to be there for him the same way they were for me. 

“I just hate how he can easily work his way back into my mother’s heart. She was depressed for years, Hope. I can’t just let him squirm in her life like nothing has happened. I grew up hating this man, striving for better to make sure I can provide for my family and be better than him.” He mumbled fiercely. 

I let him continue letting his anger out, while rubbing my hands through his hair soothing him as he rants away.

“Well maybe he did change, this could finally be closure for you guys. You don’t have to allow him into your life fully. You deserve a family, a full family.” I explained gingerly separating myself from him before walking behind my desk. He turns around facing me with disgust in his face. 

“Hope this isn’t like your family situation from years ago. Yes it was complicated, but they never abandoned you. I know you want me to experience the love you had growing up. But it’s too late for that now. I’m a grown man, Hope. It’s too late to reminisce, your family is way more accepting. Spending that day with them on Valentine’s Day, made up for the lost times growing up.” He smiled with pain shining in his eyes. 

I knew this conversation wasn’t over, but I was glad that we were able to speak about this in a adult manner without disagreeing with each other.   


* * *

“Is Landon acting weird around you guys or is it just me?” Kaleb chimes in before finding a seat in the chill area. I hummed in content finishing my chicken salad, relishing the taste on my tongue. Our lunch break was almost over, so I wanted to catch up with my friends before I end this hectic day. 

“It’s something about his dad, he’s been very vague on what exactly.” MG finishes before asserting his attention back to his phone. 

Landon must have only told me. 

I clear my throat, “I tried to talk to him about it earlier, but he dodged me. Maybe he just needs time to render what’s happening. I never had this happen before so I—” I ponder off, it’s been a few hours since I last saw Landon and knowing that Kaleb and MG mostly likely just saw him. I can only assume he went on his lunch break. 

“Guys I’ll catch up with you later.” I rush out grabbing my bag in my hand. I jog quickly across the street to the local cafe Landon and I love to go to. It was a cosy place to relax, which Landon clearly needed. Especially after the daddy bomb that was dropped on him today.

I’m curious on how long his mother knew, for these past months his mother was gleeful from my knowledge but it never concerned us why she was.

Before reaching the door, I noticed a lock of dark brown curls by the window. His earphones in both ears while he drinks his coffee, slowly crumbling his napkin in his other hand. I walked around him, sitting at a booth that was in front of him.

“Glad to see that you’re okay. The others are worried about you.” I expressed before grabbing his leftover sandwich from the wrapper, slowly chewing. 

“Just wanted to clear my head.” Landon explains. 

“Okay, I’m just checking up on you. I’m here—” my words were cut short. 

“Hope?” I glance over to see a tall tanned body with light brown hair. His hazel eyes analyzed me as if I wasn’t real.

_ Ethan.  _

__

__

I cringe in my seat avoiding Landon’s confused facial expression, “Ethan…” I finished. Landon body stiffens, I felt uncomfortable and awkward being around the guy who made my life a living hell. He created my trust issues, the reason why I’m afraid to tell Landon I love him.

__

__

This  _ asswipe.  _

____

__

“I can’t believe I’d see you in Georgia, it’s great that you left New Orleans—” Ethan rambles on. I rolled my eyes zoning him out before standing up with Landon behind me. Landon was slowly pulling me behind him instead guarding my body with his. His knuckles tighten, annoyance radiates off him in waves.

__

__

“Well I can only assume it’s a coincidence that you’d happen to be across the street from her business that spells out her last name in bold across the building, or maybe it’s just coincidental.” Landon snarls, shrugging before stepping towards him.

__

__

“I was craving a coffee, how am I supposed to know?” Ethan questions pathetically, his eyes widen in fear and confusion. 

__

__

_ Was he intentionally hoping to run into me? _

__

__

“I rather collide my fist to your face for the shit you had Hope go through. You expect me to sit here and let you reminisce with my girlfriend. Why don’t you find Jed and get the hell out of our way.” Landon declares enraged. The employees from the cafe watch quietly while serving their customers. 

__

__

I gulp fanning myself, Landon talking like this with authority really gets a girl going. I let him interlock our fingers together before dragging Landon out of the cafe to prevent any violent action from happening. 

__

__

“And you knew I always said I wanted to open a business in Georgia, so go fuck yourself” I smiled before letting Landon lead the way.

__

__

We walk across the street while Landon angrily continues, “How would he just randomly know you’d be here. I should go back there and beat his ass.” He finishes irated. His forehead creased and eyes livid, this was too much on his shoulders. 

__

__

Seeing Ethan only amped his anger to the extreme.

__

__

“Baby, it’s fine. He’s not important to us, let him go fall in a ditch somewhere.” I expressed cautiously allowing Landon to open the door for us to get back into the building.

__

__

Landon watches me slightly offended, “Why aren’t you mad or just as angry as I am? That guy ruined everything and yet here we are— across the street in your building while he’s trying to kiss ass and make up with you. For all we know Jed could have left him and he’s back to win you over…” Landon suggests. 

__

__

Is he serious right now, do he think I’d allow either of them back into my life so easily. 

__

__

“You’re trying to tell me how to feel? I’ve been trying to be the amazing girlfriend that spoils you. But I’m constantly at a battle. I didn’t try and tell you how to feel with your father—” I stopped myself meeting his eyes. “I didn’t rush and tell you how to feel, so don’t rush or push me to do anything!” I yelled. Ignoring my clients concerned glazes. 

__

__

Landon nods mockingly, “Just like you didn’t rush to push my feelings away. Like how you express that you care for me but yet never considered my actual feelings. Yeah sounds like you, no wonder it’s hard for people to understand you.” He snarled. 

__

__

I gasped feeling my heartbreak into two.

__

__

“Yeah, well I hope you like sleeping on the couch. You can shove my feelings up your ass. We’re done here.” I whispered holding onto my tears before turning away from him walking towards the elevator. 

__

__

I watched him as the doors closed seeing his distraught face meet mine. His eyes glistening with tears. I closed my eyes leaning my head back, letting the tears fall. 

__

__

The cold air surrounded me again, just like the day before he came into my life. 

__

__

_ I was alone.  _

__

__

After Landon and I’s disagreement I went home straight away slamming my room door. I showered softly crying to myself. There was no reason to cry but I felt that it was over. That I unintentionally broke up with him. 

__

__

I loved him more than anything, yes we were both wrong letting our anger get the best of us. But how am I supposed to sleep without him holding me. Snuggling me with his warmth, kissing me softly every night after he tells me he loves me.

__

__

I sobbed into my hands, my heart was dropping every second I think about what happened today. I needed him to be here with me, I can’t be here alone. 

__

__

Within a few hours I heard the keys dropping onto the table, I patiently waited to hear his footsteps on the stairs but they never came. 

__

__

I walked slowly to the banister, peeking only to see he’s on the couch sleeping. His hair was roughly out of place, his clothes were disheveled. 

__

__

I huffed sadly before walking back to my room attempting to go to sleep.   


__

* * *

__

It’s been three hours and I still couldn’t sleep. My bed was still empty and I was alone and miserable. I tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable spot only to constantly fail. 

__

__

I hear sudden sounds across from me, rustling and pacing by my bedroom door before the knob finally turns. 

__

__

Landons shadow entered the frame. His eyes were puffy and saddened. His cheeks hollowed, his hair still in disarray. 

__

__

I stayed quiet, my breathing quickened. 

__

__

“I’m sorry.” Landon speaks finally breaking the silent stare. He walks towards the edge of my bed twirling the sheets with his fingers. I waited for him to finish, “I didn’t mean to take my anger out at you.” He clears his throat facing me. “The truth is—” he hesitates before continuing, “I’m afraid that he actually changed, that he’s a better man. That I’ve spent years wasting my time hating someone just for them to come back into my life without explanation— without reason. And I’m supposed to accept it because he’s my father.” I leaned over crawling to him pulling him next to me. Our hands are now cradling each other soothingly. 

__

__

“I don’t think I can ever forgive him, I’ve grown detached from so many people I love and care about because of him, Hope. I’ve adapted to the idea that people come and go. I started becoming an organized freak that believed living in the moment was better than starting a future. I felt that if I didn’t start a family or have kids they will never have to experience what I’ve endured— the lack of love and loyalty. I never knew what love was until I met you. I never experienced love from my family, a solid family that would constantly be together. Until you come into my life and made me realize that I had something worth fighting for. The first day I talked to you seven months ago, was the first time I spoke to my mother in years. I blamed her for allowing the constant deja vu of my father coming and leaving. That she was weak to let him in, but deep down I know why.” He stopped before I finished for him.

__

__

“She wanted a family.” I whispered silently leaning my head on his shoulder. 

__

__

“I’m just trying to be positive, now knowing she’s been in contact with him for months is sickening to me, Hope. She was building this reveal up for months, visiting him and telling him what I do for a living….” He sighs, slouching his shoulder a bit. “Just seeing Ethan there today and knowing you guys history. I was afraid I’d lose you, that you’ll leave me the same way my father did. It’s childish for me to even assume you would but I—” I silenced him with my lips gently rubbing my thumb on his cheek watching his eyes slowly close in relief.

__

__

“I know, baby. But it’s better for us to talk it out then to let the anger build up. A relationship is about building a bond which we are comfortable with being vulnerable with one another, which I learned from you.” I smiled remembering the times Landon constantly stayed with me throughout my denial phase. “I’m here for you to talk or rant to, if anything seeing you end Ethan was hot.” He rolls his eyes playfully before laughing with me. 

__

__

“But one of the reasons why I’m in love with you, is because no matter what, you continuously see the good in people. Throughout the bad you see the potential and positive outcomes in people regardless of their past. You’re kind hearted, sensitive and caring.” I lift my face up to meet his shocked expression. “An amazing cook, a loving boyfriend in and out of bed.” I chucked. “But lastly you never gave up on me, especially when I abandoned you. It made me no better than your father, but you gave me a chance. No you don’t have to accept your father back in your life. But for what it’s worth, he’s lucky to have a wonderful son that is so caring and lovable.” I finished watching him silently. 

__

__

“You said you’re in love with me.” He smiles happily like a child with candy. 

__

__

I roll my eyes, “I gave you a passionate speech and that’s all you care about?” I whined playfully, pushing him away giggling. 

__

__

“I love you.” He states before kissing my forehead.

__

__

I smiled beamingly, “I love you too, sorry for taking years to tell you how I felt.” I mumbled, he placed a finger under my chin. 

__

__

“It doesn’t matter, I can hear it replaying over and over in my head. Okay maybe I’m a major sap.” He groans before gliding us to the head of the bed. 

__

__

I laugh, sliding under the sheets and falling into Landons warm embrace, finally feeling comfortable and at  _ home.  _ I snuggled into his chest placing hot wet kisses along his pecs before continuing down listening to his quickened breath.

__

__

I finally reach my goal before licking his tip, “Yes, you’re a sap, but you’re my sap. So I’m going to spoil my man with love and loads of makeup sex.” I finished before engulfing him into my mouth. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope finally said she loves him.  
> Now their bond is way stronger, let’s see what Ethan got planned ;).


	13. Reminisce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy!

**14 years ago**

“Hope, wait up, I’m going to catch you!” Ethan yells running after me. I continue to speed up my pace giggling. It was another day of tag you’re it. 

“You have to catch me, first!” I laughed before landing on my parents' porch trying to catch my breath leaning over with my hands on my knees. 

I heard heavy breathing before feeling a hand on my back, “I got you, now.” Ethan smiles before nudging me onto the ground. Instantly I lose control of my body falling to the wooden ground, I whimper in pain.

“Ouch! I’m telling my daddy on you!” I threatened rubbing my now red knees grinning at the sudden frightened expression that portrays on his face. 

“That’s not fair, Hope. You said if I was able to catch you then you’ll finally play a round of monopoly with me.” Ethan whined.

“You wouldn’t have caught me if I didn’t stop running, I let you win so we can play anyways.” I explained cockily. 

I didn’t put up a fight with losing to Ethan because I did it intentionally. Monopoly was one of my favorite games growing up, my parents and aunt Rebekah would play for hours with me sharing childhood stories. 

It reminded me of the old times before my parents went their separate ways, I was able to relive those memories vividly as if it was yesterday.

“Monopoly it is!” Ethan exclaimed before standing up slowly asking if my knees were okay, I nod before finding a seat on the porch. 

“When I grow up I want to paint and see the world.” Ethan says randomly before he grabbed the monopoly board game placed on the porch table centered by the gate. 

“When I grow up, I want to fall in love and maybe one day open a business in Georgia.” I gush to myself before choosing my piece.

_ The hat. _

“You would really leave New Orleans?” He questioned watching me interestingly.

I nod immediately, “I want to have a name for myself, especially since my parents aren’t on speaking terms right now. It could be a fresh start, have a painting business, ya know?” I expressed open-heartedly. 

Ethan holds my shoulder watching me slowly, “I believe you, you’re smart and overly confident but you’re my best friend. I know you can do anything, especially if you put your mind to it. But most importantly your father makes the best chocolate cookies.” He jokes playfully poking my cheek. 

I rolled my eyes, “I knew you were using me for food.” I teased before dealing the money out. 

“First one that wins has to tell Lizzie that Sebastian likes her.” Ethan bets holding his hand out smugly. 

I grab his hand shaking it, feeling his clammy palm as I smirk, “You’re on!”

* * *

I wake up stretching my body. Listening to the cracks ripple through my spine. Last night was the day I finally confessed my love for Landon. Or for the most part telling him how I am  _ in love with him.  _

The idea of almost losing him, my insecurities vanished for one second finally allowing my feelings to flow. All night we stayed up making up with each other in bed. Exhausted was an understatement but having him by my side all night left me refreshed.

I was freshly fucked, crazed bed head and love bites all along my neck. I felt amazing and you couldn’t convince me otherwise. 

The idea of Ethan was far on my mind, but I was curious as to why he was here. I spent all night wondering if there was an ulterior motive. 

When coming from New Orleans, Lizzie and I came to Georgia to start over and catch a break from our families. While Josie would occasionally travel back and forth with Penelope. 

Ethan and I tried to be in a long distance relationship before he finally gave up and moved into our apartment. That week I introduced him to our neighbor who would later become my best friend—  _ Jed _ . 

Jed was a booksmart jock that had a heart full of love. Until finding out the latter how heartless he could be. 

When I found out about Ethan and Jed they both left Georgia, I never thought to figure out where they went or moved to afterwards. 

Once I dumped Ethan, I finally was able to end my lease and move into my first home, which I’ve been in for over five years now. 

Now I’m in love and ready to see where the world takes us. I can’t let Ethan be a problem or become one. Especially if Landon sees him. Landon having the stress of his father and my ex boyfriend on his shoulders, he would go ballistic.

I was more afraid of what Landon could do to Ethan, all the trauma Ethan has caused for me and knowing how angry that makes Landon. Landon would do anything in his power to ruin Ethan. 

I jumped up instantly before observing Landon sleeping, his chest gently rising up and down. His parted plump lips— in that instance he was awake. 

“Good morning, love. How was your sleep?” Landon questions rubbing his eyes before yawning. I leaned over to kiss his cheek preventing him from smelling my morning breath. 

“I should feel exhausted due to the lack of sleep.” I smirked before continuing. “But ever since you laid back in my bed I’ve been refreshed, on power drive mode actually.” I compliment before sliding off the bed striding towards the bathroom door. 

“Wait!” Landon screams causing me to jerk from the bathroom knob.

“Yes, honey?” I pushed leaning back to see his shocked expression.

“Where’s my kiss?” He pouts pointing towards his lips jutting them. 

I roll my eyes before answering, “Landon, you know I don’t like kissing in the morning because of….” before he finished for me.

“Morning breath.” He grunts, “I know I know. But I still want my kiss.” He continues crossing his arms playfully. 

“Well you’re not getting one so suck it up,  _ pretty boy _ .” I huffed before going into the bathroom. 

Once I walked in front of the sink mirror, I analyzed my face and hair before wrapping it up in a bun. I let the sink water run until it was warm before wetting my toothbrush, quickly applying toothpaste so I could brush my teeth.

At this time Landon would normally fall into his quick facial routine which includes his fresh clean shave. I on the other hand did my final step which includes me applying my clean and clear onto my face.

I suddenly hear a door opening behind me, yup right on time Landon, “So now can I have my kiss?” He pushed smiling holding the door frame in his hand peeking his head in. 

I leaned over pecking his lips lightly before ignoring his groan, I knew he wanted more however I had to get ready for work and prepare ideas for my painting this week. I was very busy and Landon knew that. 

I slowly undressed before adjusting the shower water. I was perfectly aware Landon was beside me gawking. In that instance his hands grabbed my naked waist, he applied wet open mouth kisses along my neck causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. I lick my lips humming, easing the urge to back into him. He knew I was putty in his hands, I would turn around and fall in his trap. 

So I  _ stayed _ still.

“Do you really think you can shower without me, Hope?” Landon questions before twirling me to face him. Our eyes met, it felt like the first time all over again. The intensity and love he feels for me, I finally understood what it felt like to unconditionally love someone . He’s the  _ anchor _ that finally led me the way of love and acceptance. I’m finally at  _ peace _ with the idea of love instead of running from it. 

I watch him slowly pressing my hands firmly onto his naked chest, place a kiss over his heart.

“And why would we shower together, my love?” I questioned, kissing his lips this time teasing him. 

“Let’s save some water, and maybe I can make it worth your wild.” He finishes with a kiss before walking us into the water.

It was safe to say I was almost late for work… again.

Once Landon and I finished using the shower we drove to work together before going our separate ways. A new set up was being painted for the art class painting reveals. Landon thought it was a wonderful way of encouraging my class to strive for more. 

I walk slowly towards my friends before listening to their conversations.

“Kaleb, so you and the bar girl, how is that exactly?” I slided in next to them waiting for an answer. Kaleb and the bartender who’s named Alyssa started dating each other a few months back. However he was very lowkey with their relationship. 

“We good, planning for her to meet my family.” He smiles before turning to Lizzie and MG. “Any news on the bun in the oven.” He announced. 

“Don’t want to proclaim anything yet, but we are still trying. Hopefully, we are blessed with a lovely baby.” Lizzie explains before glancing at MG rubbing her stomach happily.

I just watch elated seeing that my friends were all in loving relationships, that now I can relate too. 

“That’s amazing you guys! Godmother Hope, I like the sound of that actually.” I compliment before reapplying my red lipstick, which was slightly smudged because of Landon. 

“So when will we become godparents, Hope?” MG questioned. 

I choke immediately, I just told Landon I love him. Planning to have children was not even close to my agenda especially with my new business being only six months old. 

“I just told Landon I love him, that would be a leap in my department. Him and I will discuss that in the future.” I joked dreamily, an immediate picture of us with kids flooded my mind. 

**Damn it MG.**

“You told him the big  **L** word?” Kaleb asked in shock, they knew how hard saying that word is for me. It’s been hidden in my wall for over five years now. 

I was hidden in a shell for _ five years _ . Isolated from my emotions and afraid of being another disappointment. 

“Sure did.” I winked before answering Landon’s text message.

_ “Love you, I’ll see you at home tonight 🥰.” _ I quickly sent before listening to MG. 

“And I can assume that you and Landon are on I love you, bliss?” MG claimed before Lizzie pushed his shoulder.

I nod grinning ear to ear, “You can say that, however the reason my confession was so early was due to Ethan so thank him I guess.” I mumbled annoyinged, however I did wonder how long I’d take if this event never happened. 

Their faces were written in shock, “Ethan as in Ethan— Ethan?” Lizzie whispered in disbelief. 

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that.

My averted glaze answers their question, “We saw him across the street yesterday at our hangout spot. He was shocked to see me.” I answered crossing my legs uneasily. 

Kaleb breaks the awkward silence afterwards, “So…. did you guys talk?” I shake my head.

“Not in terms per say, Landon was going to kill him if anything.” I laughed. “I just have an uneasy feeling that this won’t be the last time I’ll see him.” I finished in that moment and chills rid down my spine causing me to feel queasy. 

“You think he’s back because Jed left him or another motive?” Kaleb wonders staring ahead tensely. 

I remained quiet, one thing I knew about Ethan was that if he wanted something he’d not stop until it was his.

* * *

**6 years ago**

“Babe, I’m trying to understand what’s the point in deciding your layout for a company.” Ethan complains before snuggling into our bed sheets. 

Ethan and I’ve been arguing nonstop for the last few weeks about me owning a business. Everytime when I would mention my goals he would try over and over to distract me. Today was just another day in the life of attempting to get Ethan to listen. 

I was easily convinced to postpone my ideas and enjoy my time with the man that I love. For years I put Ethan ahead of everything that was important to me, but now we’re in college it's different now, I’m not a teenager anymore. I’m not going to allow him to continue to belittle my dreams because he adores the idea of any outcome is the best outcome. 

He grew into a different man compared to who he was before —so determined and passionate when we were younger. 

Now he loves to be cocky and show off. Brags with his money and boasts me around like I’m a trophy. I felt like his arm candy, being in bars having men stare at me while he tells them how hot I am in bed. This not only made me feel uncomfortable and insecure, I felt objectified. It egged the creeps on, and in return Ethan would take me out to see a girls movie in order for me to get over it,  _ “It’s all in the name of boys fun.”  _ He would say to me, that made me hate romance movies because it reminded me of his mistakes. 

No matter how many times I wanted to leave him, I just  _ couldn’t _ . 

I couldn’t help but think of what could possibly be for us. 

_ The outcomes  _ for me at least. 

I wanted to build my business from the ground up without the help of my parents' money. I worked two jobs with an additional part time job being a nanny. From the way I was working, I’ll be prepared to open my business within a year or two. 

But with this ambition this created a ripple in the amount of time I’d spend with Ethan. 

“Because when I open up my painting company I want to make sure I can financially support the business and employees. Didn’t you say you wanted to deal with painting when we were younger?” I questioned annoyed, most of the time I would ignored his complaints but today I was heated. 

“I do, Hope. But I planned us a romantic dinner today at the Mystic Grill.” He leans over attempting to kiss me, I turn my head continuing to read the contract for the lease that will be over within a few months. 

“What about our lease, should we be discussing where we’re trying to move next. In case we try to start a family, we only have a few months left.” I wondered out loud. 

Ethan walks around me slowly holding my arms, “We got time to look around Georgia and find an apartment or whatever you want. Let me treat you out, show the world my amazing girlfriend.” He smiles melting me at the spot, his charismatic smoldering gaze made me forget what we were even discussing.

“I do deserve to be spoiled for once.” I gushed playfully holding him tight meeting his eyes. I love this man with all my heart regardless of our differences, I still see the man I grew up with— that I fell in love with. 

I want us to _last_ forever. 

“Well I’ll help you decide the theme for your business and in return I’ll give you a mouthwatering massage tonight.” He flirts, kissing my lips.

“Yes and yes, I can’t deny your lovely massages!” I exclaimed before kissing him again, our tongues clashing, our pants filling the room.

“Okay, let’s get ready.” He pulled away with his reddened lips. “I’ll see you downstairs, I love you.” He says before kissing my forehead.

I smiled happily at him before picking up my clothes, “I love you, too.”

* * *

“Any additional information on your father?” I question Landon once he enters the bedroom. I slowly walk towards him kissing his lips soundly. I missed him all day, this day was filled with work and worrying about seeing Ethan again. 

I was nervous and distressed about what would happen, Landon and I made a big step in our relationship. I was all in and I want a  _ future _ . 

I watch his every move waiting for him to open up when he’s ready, “I’m slowly opening back up to my mother, I saw the pictures of him— smiling and his letters. But I can’t forget the betrayal and memories of him walking away from me you know?” He exhaled into my shoulders while I rub his arms sadly. I hated seeing him angry or upset. 

When Ethan used to be angry, I would leave him alone and let him sort it out. He didn’t want me seeing him emotional, he assumed I’d think of him being less of a man. 

But with Landon I want to be here for him, I  **_desire_ ** to experience it with him. 

We were  **_one heart, one soul._ **

Or whatever mom rambles about when it comes to  **_epic love._ **

I tilt his head towards mine, his eyes following my lips.

“Landon, I love you from the bottom of my heart. You’re a strong independent man, I’m here to support decisions regardless of who disagrees with it. You don’t have to forgive him, because if the tables were turned— I don’t think I would either. I swore that because of my family's weird problems, that your’s wouldn’t be any different. But you’re father ruined a part of you that can never be replaced,  _ a childhood. _ ” I murmur gloomily, I gulped seeing the sadness in his eyes, tears sliding down his face as he sobs. 

I hold him in my arms leaning onto the bed placing him on my shoulders. “You’ll give our children a life your father never gave you, you’ll be there to watch them, take their first step and first word. Landon, you’re everything your father wasn’t or will never be. You’re a fighter and you never give up. That’s why you’re afraid of letting him in, it’s because you’re frightened you’ll be like him. But the truth is you’re nothing like him, baby. That’s why I love you because regardless of how angry you are, you still care about them. I hope our children have the spirit and determination you have.” I expressed in a soft voice astonished how openly I was— with suggesting that we’d have kids in the future, we haven’t even had the talk about it yet.

Landon gradually calms down, his breathing at an eased pace after a while before he's once again at his playful self which I love and adore. 

“Our kids huh, I like the sound of that.” He finished amazed at my openness, I grin lovingly at the soft dimples forming in his cheeks.

“I like the sound of that too.” I state before kissing his lips. “Now, it’s time for bed Mr. Kirby.” I chuckled before smothering him with kisses and tons of love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly unraveling Hope & Ethan’s past. Let’s see what happens next! Wondering whether Landon will forgive his father, would you 👀?


	14. Blissful Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content a head 🔞. You have been warned! Also a big thanks to my beta Sam <3.

The paintings were finally in place amongst the walls, Landon and I decided to keep the burgundy aesthetic the same as before. The burgundy contrast would make the colorful paintings pop. These last few weeks we finally upgraded to creating more vibrant and splashy paintings. 

It brought essences to the building, creating a positive space showing growth in the process of their artwork. I’ve grown to love this class at an exponential rate, animated to demonstrate another art piece to create. 

The class stood in excitement ready for the big reveal. Once MG and Lizzie removed the curtains the floral Picasso paintings hung nicely in order. The class had a chance to analyze each other’s work, compliment and criticize aspects in their paintings. 

While the class walked around evaluating the paintings, I began to prepare for closeup. I decided to head back to  **_Mikaelson’s Establishments_ ** and pick Landon up.

Landon chose to redecorate my office, he was very vague on what he had planned. However I trust Landon to create a masterpiece regardless of the layout.

Since last night Landon had been more relaxed, I know that he won’t forgive his father easily but he was open to a second chance. 

He’s been communicating with his mother since last night, I even heard the idea of us supposedly having dinner together. 

This would be the first time I’d meet his mother, this wasn’t my ideal way of meeting the love of my life’s mother but hey! When the time is right, you just have to roll with it. 

I sent my quick regards to MG and Lizzie before letting everyone out the building. 

“See you tomorrow, Boss!” MG salutes before crossing the street with Lizzie beside him.

I quickly waved before pressing my unlock button to my car, I sent a quick text message to Landon letting him know I was on his way. 

_ “Just got done closing the class. They loved the set up btw! I’ll see you in a few minutes, love you❤️.”  _ I swiftly send before placing my phone in the passenger seat. Instantly my phone buzzed again showing his name.

_ From: My Love _

_ “See you there, I got a surprise waiting🥵.”  _ He replied. 

Landon acquired certain methods that surprised me. He loves spoiling me regardless of the amounts of complaints I proclaim nonstop that it wasn’t necessary. 

He believed I deserved to be loved and adored, which I didn’t have a problem with. One thing I love about him is that he constantly keeps me on my toes. 

Within a few moments later I arrived at the  _ Mikaelson’s Establishments,  _ I parked the car placing the keys into my purse walking to the main entrance. I walk through the doors before entering the elevator inhaling calmly before sending a quick text to Landon. 

Majority of my workers shift had already ended, leaving only us in the building. 

“What are you planning, Landon.” I wondered to myself before pressing the button to my floor pondering on what Landon could possibly have in mind.

Once the elevator doors dings open, I steadlying stride down the hallway before I place my finger along the light switch while continuing to walk to my office door. The hallway was quiet and empty. The front desk was isolated, I quickly glanced around before slowly opening the door. 

Instantly I meet Landons eyes in the dim room shining with admiration and nervousness, his teeth sparkly in the fiery orange fluorescents. 

Glancing around the office I spot candles glistening along the desk, I waltz towards him smiling happily planting a loving kiss onto his lips. 

“Baby, you didn’t have to do this. Thank you.” I compliment before sliding my fingers along the rose that’s placed on my desk. 

“I wanted to decorate your office with something special. I know you love the smell of sugar cube and jasmine, so I went and got the candles custom made. If you look closely you’ll see your name is on the glass.” He blurts out gleefully lowering his body towards the lit candle analyzing critically.

I chuckled at his gesture. It was the little things he’d do that made me love him so much more. 

I tiptoe around the desk pulling him into the seat, placing both my legs around him. I wrap my arms around his neck watching him intensely.

His eyes align with mine focusing his gaze on me, “Landon, you didn’t have to do this. I know it has been a rough few days, but the fact you did this for me. I love it, and you so much.” I kiss him soundly, feeling his warm and soft lips covering mine as I begin melting into his body. 

His hands caressing my waist crushing me towards him, his head tilts allowing my tongue access. Our tongues intermingle, my hands now found a place in his hair tugging the curls effortlessly. I started to get lost within him, overpowered by a new sensation the longing I’ve felt every time I craved him- desired him.

Our moaning and panting fills the room, I inhale the candles scent humming in content before pulling away. Landon eyes darkened in want, I whimpered needingly rubbing myself on top of him. 

His throbbing cock hits my clit causing me to whine into his neck. 

“ **I want you, Hope** .” He whispers huskily, I shiver goosebumps covering my arms. I gulp watching his smoldering gazes, “I have one more wish I want to complete today.” He finishes after tightening his hands on my waist pulling me closer.

I exhale breathing in his strong musk scent, “And what is that?” I question feeling his lips on my neck while his hands slide under my bra cladded breast causing my breathing to hitch. 

My mind was cloudy, all I knew was that I craved this man like I needed air.  _ All I hear and see is him. _

“To fulfil the office sex you requested, with you riding me until I cum deep inside your pussy. You got that!” He demands leaning forwards capturing my lips with his, he hastily pulls away leaving my lips swollen. 

I nod blushing mesmerized by the passion in that kiss, I glimpse up at him slyly at his demanding tone. I loved when he became dominant. 

“I want you screaming my name until your voice is hoarse, all you feel and taste is me. Nobody else but me, you’re my  _ forever.  _ I’ll continue to prove it over and over again, in every position on every surface in sight.” He vocalized vigorously before standing up with me wrapped around his waist. 

I achingly slide down his front before letting him turn me towards the desk leaning me over stroking my sides. 

“Now two thing is going to happen before you fuck me, first I expect your cum on my tongue and secondly I better see you on your knees with my cock in your mouth. Do you understand me?” He questions hissed rasping. 

I cried out his name, “Yes, Landon yes! Please I need you.” I whined rubbing my legs together to feel pressure, my panties were soaked. I was shaking urgently waiting for his next move, in that instinct my panties were ripped and flung across the floor. 

I yelped at the sudden air hitting my pussy, “You won’t need those panties when I’m done with you.” He chuckles darkly, I huff slightly in annoyance. 

“Landon I was loving this demanding tone, but baby you ruined my favorite pair of panties.” I complained playfully. 

He rolled his eyes before flickering his finger on my clit causing my breath to hitch again, “I’ll buy you hundred, hell thousands more. You deserve the best, my love.” He licks the outer shell of my ear before licking my neck. His fingers toying with me, his warm breath sending tingles down my spine. 

I whimper, “Landon, please.” I cried out shaking my body vehemently placing my head on the desk before finally feeling his tongue on my clit. I inhale in ease, holding in my moans closing my eyes in satisfaction. 

“Ah, Landon more! I need more!” I yelled feeling his lick up and down before entering. His other hand is fingering my clit. 

He groans slurping on my lips before purring, “I love when you scream my name.” He motions before flicking his tongue in circular motions, within seconds my stomach starts to tighten. My knees began to wobble, I was close to the edge.

“Ugh, ahh…. I’m going to cum!” I groan panting for air. My hands reach for the papers lying around the surface of the desk crumbling them waiting for him to finish me off.

“Cum for me, love.” He lifts his tongue off my clit before turning my head to the side before moving his lips onto mine passionately me, his tongue softly probes against my lips before I allow him entry. I let out a moan feeling the taste of me on my tongue. 

Landon pulls away releasing a guttural groan, our foreheads leaning against each other. In that moment he enters another finger in me, my eyes close and all I see is stars. I finally came to my release. 

I felt as if I squirted on myself, my stomach folds in knots before finally releasing. My knees crumble to the ground. 

“Oh ahhh- Landon!” I wailed huskily before attempting to catch my breath. I stayed on the floor realizing I squirted on Landon’s face.

“I’m so sorry, that’s never happened to me before.” I murmured slightly embarrassed by the smuggest grin he has on his face. My pussy was still quivering from our recent actions but I still wanted more, I craved more.

“Hm, it’s an honor making you squirt, Sweets. There will be more in the future love, but we’re not done yet.” He throatily finished flirtatiously before winking playfully. 

I gulp still rendering from my high, “Oh yes! You deserve a lovely blowjob.” I feign confusion grinning.

I slowly pushed myself up, gliding my fingers down his chest moving him towards the seat.

“Uh, uh, ah —Why don’t you sit down, Lover boy. Now it’s my turn to have fun with you.” I smirked quippedly before placing my index finger under his chin tilting his head upwards lowering my lips on his capturing his bottom lip into mine. 

He grunts once I pull away, “You leaving me out to dry, baby?” He questioned breathlessly. I slither down unbuckling his belt before reaching for his pants zipper slowly teasing him. 

I slowly lowered my head sucking and nipping on his skin, he growled huskily, his darkened jaded eyes filled with lust. He remained quiet watching my hungrily. 

“You’ve been a naughty boy, you now have to be punished.” I whispered mischievously.

Landon lifts us up allowing me to slide his pants down alongside his boxers. I smiled seductively grabbing his cock before teasing, licking the pre-cum off his tip.

“Hmm salty, just how I like it.” I moaned enticingly. I achingly lick up and around his cock humming at the salty taste. The sensation and teasing was making me moist again, I move one hand down towards my clit toying with nub before I place his cock into my mouth. Slurping on his dick sliding my free hand up and down gliding him down my throat. The office is filled with Landon husky groans, he reaches for my hair moving me along the pace he likes. 

I hum around his cock teasing his skin with my teeth. I glance up to see his eyes roll in the back of his head as he screams my name.

“Fuck, shit! You suck this dick so good.” He compliments before closing his eyes grunting a quick fuck out his mouth. 

I smiled to myself loving the way that I’m causing this reaction from him. Everytime we have sex, it’s a different feeling. It’s never boring with him, it was a continuous adventure. 

I slurp on his tip licking around it in circular strokes before plunging him back into my mouth towards the back of my throat. He grabs the seat handles squeezing tightly holding his gaze with mine. 

I palm his balls massaging them while still fingering my clit. 

“You dirty girl, playing with your pussy while sucking my dick. Now who's the naughty girl?” He chuckles throatily before groaning again.

I continue licking and sucking before he finally climaxes, “Ugh, fuck! I’m going to cum.” He squawks releasing his cum in my mouth, I swallow happily before hopping onto him. 

“Now it’s my time to fuck you.” I grin before wrapping my hands around his cock guiding him in my wet core while I slowly slide down before riding him. I rise up and down agonizing slow onto his erected penis causing him to lose control. Before quickening the pace, our skins slapping moaning each other’s name in ecstasy. I angled myself allowing his dick to reach even deeper inside me.

“I love it when you fuck me, your pussy to warm and tight.” He hissed watching as his cock goes in and out of my pussy. 

“I love it too, I’ll also love it when you cum inside me.” I urged before pressing my hands onto his chest. My eyes roll behind my head.

I  _ truly _ love this man.   


* * *

I was awakened by the sound of my phone buzzing, annoyed I slam the phone on silent before groggily answering. My eyes fogged from the lack of sleep unable to see the contact name.

“Hello?” I answered leaning over to glance at Landon’s strong glistened body laying beside me on my bed. 

“Hello, sweetheart! How’s Ethan in the city? Should I be heading over to kill my darling?” My father implies humorlessly. I completely forgot to fill in the aftermath to my parents. Ethan was a very touchy subject with my father especially when he’s been trying to hurt him. 

Lately I’ve been more focused on figuring out steps to assist Landon with his father's situation that I’ve let the Ethan problem wander off. 

I cleared my throat before answering, “Um- Hi, daddy. I haven’t seen him since the encounter with Landon.” I responded listening to Landon’s quiet breathing. 

“Not surprising, he better keep his distance if he knows what’s good for him. However don’t forget our—” he continues before I cut him off. 

“Yes, yes— the family vacation that’s coming up in a few weeks. I know that, I’ll mention it to Landon later. I haven’t had a chance because of the  _ situation _ .” I whispered the last part into the phone. I told my father that it was a problem in the family department but I never explained the reasoning. I want Landon to trust me and not be hesitant to express his frustrations openingly. 

When dealing with this state of vulnerability, I understand that it’s in his best interest to openly reveal his problems to my father. I acknowledged that Landon and my father have a settled bond that sparked once we started seeing each other but it’s been months since the last time I’ve seen my dad, let alone both of them talking to each other. 

I needed Landon to be perfectly fine and available to join us for a week vacation in  _ Hawaii _ . It was a Mikaelson traditional to celebrate our achievements but also to bond as a family which is rare due to our busy lives. Now with Landon being in my life romantically and possibly becoming someone more special than my boyfriend it was important for them to finally hear us announce that we’re in love and happily dating. 

I’ve kept it under the ropes with my family except my parents. They knew how challenging it was for me to open up, let alone love. They wanted to see if this time it’ll be different, but my parents knew instantly that he was it for me. 

_ This was meant to be _ . 

But Landon takes his job very seriously, so I’m wondering if he will even mind taking off for a week, especially when his mom and dad are reentering his life. This was a tough time, but also the supposed dinner he hinted towards. 

This was causing me to get a headache. 

“No rush, my little girl. Keep me updated, love you.” He finishes. 

“I love you too, dad.” I responded before hanging up plopping my head back onto the pillow. 

I slowly close my eyes before hearing Landon arise, “What was that about?” He questioned leaning upwards stretching his arms quietly yawning. 

“Ah, my father. He asked about Ethan.” I laughed before kissing his cheek remembering my morning breath. Landon rolls his eyes before watching me.

“And what else.” He pushes knowing I was hiding something. 

I groan before answering, “In a few weeks my family and I will be going to Hawaii for a vacation. I was planning to ask if you’re willing to come. I completely understand if you can’t especially right now with your family.” I wandered off rambling in the distance. I really wanted him to come and be with me. Our first vacation as a couple, we can relax and cuddle

Tons of beach sex and jacuzzi sex. My mouth foamed at the idea of a tanned broad chested Landon. 

**_Yummy_ ** . 

Landon plants a kiss onto my lips stopping me instantly, “I’ll be happy to join you, baby. I miss your family, especially Papa Klaus.” He jokes causing me to cringe in embarrassment. 

“Papa Klaus!” I query in confusion. 

“Your father is cool beans, I miss the guy. But it’s most definitely needed notably now. In fact if this isn’t the perfect time I don’t know what is. Spending a week relaxing with the love of my life, what more can I ask for?” Landon beams before cuddling me into his arms. 

I inhale his lovely scent slowly falling back to sleep, “What about the dinner with your family?” I implied my eyes closing. 

“It’s this Saturday, which is in three more days actually. They just told me the date last night. But I was so drugged up on you and sex I forgot.” He smirks before kissing my forehead. 

I nod sleepingly, “Okay, I’ll figure something out.” I mumble tiredly.

Just like that we were back asleep. 

A few hours later I was ready for work, Landon took the day off preparing for the big reunion dinner with his family that’s in a few days but also shopping for bathing suits for our trip to Hawaii.

I made sure to call my parents alerting them that Landon will in fact be attending the trip with us. They were just as joyful as I was especially my father, and didn't expect him to become a Landon fanboy. But here we are. 

While I quickly attempted to park in my parking spot, I was a shadow blocking the way. I waited for the shadow to move before I reversed into the spot. 

However the body remained in the same position, what the hell is this?

Angry and frustrated I stomped out the car walking towards the figure, “Hey! What the hell is your problem? Don’t you see me trying to park here or is it in your job description to be an asshole?” I annoyingly ask, placing my hand on my hip. 

The figure turned around watching me, they pulled off their hood before reaching my eyes. 

Their jaw caught my attention, it was a man. 

“Hope, I’ve been waiting for you.” He exhales analyzing me.

“Ethan?” 

My breath was stuck in my throat, everything hit me all at once. I couldn’t believe my eyes, this time it wasn’t a coincidence. He was really here and taunting me. 

What did he want? Why is he here?

All I knew was that Landon was not here and I was all alone in an isolated parking lot. It was just me and him. 

It was me facing my past all over again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes Ethan’s back?! Next chapter will have one more flashback leading up to what actually happened between them. So you guessed it more angst and romance for Hope & Landon.
> 
> Lastly, thank you guys for all the support on this story. We hit 100 kudos and over 3.7k hits on this story, I love you guys so much.
> 
> New story is in the works once I write chapter 17 ;).


	15. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan & Hope talking 👀👀.

I remained gawked, staring at his darkened shadowed frame standing in front of me. So many thoughts were flooding my mind, there were so many things I wanted to say. 

I waited for him to speak, however no words had been spoken amongst us. I inhaled before walking towards my building. 

I didn’t expect Ethan to even be back in Georgia, let alone him appearing at my job. I don’t understand why he would be here, he ruined my life years ago. Now he’s back like nothing happened.

We never spoke after I found out about him and Jed, he vanished without a trace or word. I even attempted to call his parents, but they were just as lost as I was. They didn’t even know how we broke up and why. 

Ethan gave no sort of reaching out to explain his reasoning of action. He kept walking, never looking back. 

I haven’t seen him in years, especially the way it ended. 

But yet here he is expecting me to openly discuss my personal information amongst the empty parking lot. 

Who knows who’ll see or notice this random man socializing with me. 

I really wished Landon was here to beat his ass into a plump, I should have told my dad to come when I had the chance. 

I knew at some point in my life this needed to happen. However not when everything was finally starting to fall into place. 

I always wanted to figure out why, what was the turning point that made him decide to cheat on me. 

Deep down I didn’t know if I could take the  _ truth. _

But this talk was inevitable. 

“Hope, I just want to talk.” He croaked attempting to get a hold of my arm. I pull back angrily glaring at him in hatred. His eyes glistening with regret, I’ve grown immune to his ways and lies. His tunnels of manipulation and commands. 

“About what Ethan? Did Jed finally realize how pathetic you are? Or did he realize that you're a piece of shit?” I snapped walking towards my office building glaring at him over my shoulder.

“Look, I know I’m the last person you want to see or hear from, okay. But it’s been eating on my mind how we drifted apart, and now here you are with loverboy…. I’m just not understanding, this was supposed to be  _ our dream _ .” Ethan annoyingly admonished with jealousy in his eyes marching towards me. 

I hastily turn around pointing towards his chest angrily, “You have the nerve to show up six years later trying to put this on my head! Are you fucking serious right now? You cheated on me with my best friend and manipulated me for months. You made me feel useless, worthless and insecure. For years I attempted to fill the void you left, meaningless sex and one night stands to try and feel wanted… desired. Now that I’m happily in love and pursuing my dream, now you're here. This was never  _ our dream, _ it was mine.” I flippantly remarked in disbelief rolling my eyes.

Ethan was always this way, constantly pushing the narrative on others. Filling you up with guilt until you feel like you owe him, he throws all your insecurities in your face consistently. 

When we were dating I denied the idea, but months before our break up it became so transparent to me, that he was toxic— full of negativity. 

His goal was to succeed because of me, use me until he finally gained a spec of fame and fortune. 

Ethan remained stilled and lost, I never saw him act this way before. 

As if he’s speechless, he didn’t expect me to defend myself. I wasn’t the same twenty one year old woman, that was naïve in the world to come. I knew his ways, I just wanted answers. 

“What happened to our dreams, Hope? We were in love, happy pursuing art and the world to come.” Ethan attempts to explain stumbling over his wording, avoiding eye contact which instantly meant he was lying. 

I grew tired of his games, it ends here today. 

“Your true dream was to control me, and make me feel like I had to rely on you. You knew once I wasn’t going to use my parents money to start my career that it was over for you, you didn't want to earn money the right way. You're a freeloader, I advise you to leave me the hell alone! I better not see your face ever again, or I’ll end you.” I yelled before slapping him hard, he reached for his reddened cheek eyes widened in disbelief. 

He once again remained still, lingering....

I had one more question that burned in my mind for years now, the reason. The reasoning for his actions, the ultimate step on our break up. 

“One more thing, Ethan.” I muttered puzzled. He stares ahead watching me, waiting for me to continue. “Why him?” I questioned. 

Jed was someone important to me, and Ethan took that away. He stole my happiness, love and compassion— but also my best friend. I never knew the reason why or how. It was what I deserved, a logical explanation. 

His eyes fluttered before slightly exhaling, this was the end. 

He was losing me this time. 

It was the only thing that truly mattered now, why did he do this and tear us apart?

“Hope, I just—” he starts before stopping instantly. I closed my eyes immediately feeling the emotions I felt that day heartbroken and betrayed. 

I never wanted to feel that way again,  _ alone.  _

“Tell me, Ethan. I deserve to know. Why him? Why not just tell me what I did wrong? Help me understand why we couldn’t fix us? I deserve to know goddamnit.” I begged, staring him into his eyes waiting. 

Patiently hanging to hear the reason… to why he broke my heart and ran away.

The silence was broken

“We grew apart, Hope. You had a head on your shoulders full of love and excitement for the unknown. Sooner or later you’d grow tired of me anyways.” He finished sadly watching me. 

“Ethan, why him?” I whispered one last time. My vulnerability quickly degrades, my barriers unraveling before my eyes. 

“He understood me, Hope. He saw me for what I truly was. But he never liked my ways, which is why we dated in secret until you found out.” He concludes. For one second I heard a spec of regret in his voice. One sign or glimpse that maybe he changed, maybe he did grow over these last few years. But it was no coincidence for him being here. 

“Hope, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Jed missed you and clearly I do too. I know I ruined a chance of us ever being friends, and I regret being a dickhead earlier. But I’m deeply sorry for hurting you years back and running away like a coward. My biggest insecurity was being someone that held you back, we always talked about being a team growing up. You were my best friend, I’ll always love you Hope— you were my first love. Have a nice life and live it to the fullest with that guy. Because he truly cares for you way more than I ever could, don’t lose him, Hope. Lastly you won’t ever have to see me again— I promise.” He expresses before slowly backing away staring at me longingly. 

I nod slowly before I continue to walk away from him, finally leaving my past behind me, all the weight and stress gone. Now it was time to tell Landon the truth.

* * *

_ 7 years ago _

“Ethan!” I growled attempting to push him away. He continues to leave wet kisses on my neck.

“What, baby? You know you love my kisses.” He smirks before placing a kiss onto my lips. I giggled before walking to the front door opening it for Lizzie.

“Hey, lovebirds. How was the date?” Lizzie questioned lifting her eyebrow. 

I rolled my eyes at the gesture, “We had a good time, sadly Ethan here doesn’t know how to be quiet.” I smiled before pinching his cheeks, he grins kissing my lips gently before shushing me.

“Hope here loves to lie, she was hiding in my shoulder the whole movie.” He laughs at my annoyed face. 

Lizzie places her purse onto the kitchen counter before opening the fridge slowly grabbing an water. 

“Hope, you know that’s the easiest trick in the book to gain some kisses.” She teases before joining Ethan in the laughter. 

“Haha, just tease Hope. The hopeless romantic, you guys.” I pout before snuggling into Ethan’s side.

Regardless of how I was acting, I was actually enjoying it. My best friend and boyfriend are both playful with each other. I was able to confide in both of them, they were both my anchors. 

I’m forever  _ blessed _ to have them in my life.

“Speaking of which, I just saw our new neighbor move in next door.” Lizzie expresses before sipping her water. 

Intrigued with the idea of having another friend on our floor, I was opened to the idea of introducing myself to them. 

“Well, let’s greet them.” I input before holding Ethan’s hand in mine walking towards the door. 

“Wait, hold up I’m coming too.” Lizzie uttered loudly before rushing towards us. 

We walk down the hallway knocking on door 222. We awkwardly wait until the door cracks open ajarly. 

I was welcomed to a slim tall figure with creamy skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. 

I cleared my throat before stepping ahead of Ethan and Lizzie.

“Hello, I heard you’re new to this floor. I’m Hope, this is Ethan my boyfriend and Lizzie my best friend.” I state before shaking his hands.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you! I’m Jed. I just moved here, it’s finally nice to meet someone that’s finally around my age.” He joked before smiling at us.

“Trust me, I understand. We moved here to be around people our age and chill with.” Lizzie conveys before shaking his hand. 

“Tell me about it, my parents are absolutely insane. I can finally be around young adults.” Jed revealed before eyeing Ethan in confusion.

Ethan awkwardly laughs, “Sorry for being quiet, my girl here always steals the show.” He joked before kissing my neck. I beam openly, turning to him.

“Well, Ethan here is a cool isolated guy who loves to party— ain’t I’m right baby?” I banter merrily. 

He rolls his eyes before commenting, “I also like video games, so if you ever want to finally be in the  _ young adults  _ world as you say. Just head on over to door 221, we always prepared to have fun.” 

“Well, you guys have been standing here for a while. Why don’t you guys come in and check out how far along I’ve unpacked.” Jed announced before opening the door widely. 

We waltz into his apartment complimenting the set up he had laid out.

“Woah, this is a total man cave!” Ethan fangirled before running towards the flat screen tv displayed onto the wall critiquing it.

“Oh my God, Jed. This is the best smelling candle I’ve ever seen.” I compliment before sniffing the sugar cubed air, eye closing in content. 

“You have easily won these two over, let’s help you finish while we’re here.” Lizzie inserts before walking towards Jed. 

Jed nods brightly showing us his unopened boxes, we stayed the rest of the day laughing and getting to know him.

I knew this would be a lovely start to a new  **_friendship_ ** .

* * *

“Hey baby, why the long face?” Landon questioned before caressing my shoulders. 

I remained quiet, thinking of the recent events that led up to this moment. Months of pushing the man I love away because of unanswered questions from my past. 

Now here I am with the answers in my hands, but yet it’s still not registering. But Landon needed to know, he’s been my constant motivation. The reason I’m ready to open up more. 

I’ve been distant these last few months, from my family and friends. Work was the only outlet for me, but now I had someone that truly understood me. 

I remember like it was yesterday, I called Ethan my anchor. But now it was clear as day, he held me back while Landon kept me grounded. Landon stayed by me regardless of the circumstances while Ethan picked the easy road out.

Landon was my  _ anchor, my core and soul. _

Knowing that he loved me was enough to move on and continue living. 

“I ran into Ethan again today.” I finished uncertain, his eyebrows furrows and his nostrils flared.

“You what!” He yelled before pacing around me, his hands ruffling threw his curls. His face reddening in rage, he stands in front of me impatiently. 

“Yeah he showed up at work, we talked for a little bit. Yes before you yell at me for not calling you, I wanted too. But I needed to face this alone, I hope you understand.” I justified before meeting his stare. His eyes softened immediately before sitting next to me hugging me into his arms. His warm wet lips touch my forehead longingly before kissing my lips.

“I understand, baby. I know but I always want to be there for you. It just startled me that it happened, however I’m happy that you got the answers you were looking for. You deserve closure, maybe one day I’ll get that.” He smiles before rubbing my side, I close my eyes inhaling his scent. Taking in the view of our new life together. 

It was two things I wanted now more than ever; one would be revealing the full situation to Landon and two starting a new path for us. 

“In order for me to finally let go of the past, Landon I want you to know what happened. You opened up to me about your father and insecurities. Now it’s time I told you mine— my full story.” I explained, Landon 's eyes widened in confusion.

“Hope, you don’t have to do that. I understand truly, you don’t have to keep reliving in the past. I don’t want to stress you out or revive any emotions—” He attempts to finish before I crush my lips onto his silencing him immediately.

“I want to do this, Landon. No secrets between us, no more lies or insecurities. I trust you with my life, no more barriers or obstacles for our love to thrive. It’s just you and I against the world. I want to continue my life with you.” I demonstrate silencing him again passionately tongue fucking him causing him to be left dazed. 

“Now since I have your attention, let’s start with the day I found out about him and Jed.” I illustrate. 

* * *

_ 6 years ago _

It was another stressful day at work, I only had a few hours to finish my project and take a quick nap before I go back to my other job. 

Ethan was already angry at me for missing his family dinner last week, and I’ve been still attempting to make it up to him.

So I’ve been working double shifts at both jobs to finally buy him his dream watch. I really hope he love it, the way I love him.

I feel guilt not being able to be there with him, I missed him deeply. It hurts my heart knowing that I don’t see him as much as I use too. Furthermore after tonight’s shift I took a few days off to prepare for finals. 

This time Ethan and I can finally rekindle our flame of passion with loads of sex, I’ve been craving it insanely. 

I was so excited to reveal to him the big news about now having to work for these next two weeks. 

He’s been distant per usual but it’s not nothing I’m not used to by now. Him and his constant mood changes were the usual. 

I quickly exit my car door before rushing upstairs, I saw Ethan and Jed’s car parked in front of the apartment complex.

Okay so there both here, yay. I comment to myself before walking up the stairs. 

The hallway was quiet, no sounds coming from Jed’s complex.

That’s odd, I walk towards my door and I hear sounds. 

Thinking it was them playing video games which is their usual routine during this time, I opened the door silently not wanting to interrupt them.

Once opening the door, I comment “Hey, guys—” I stopped in horror witnessing Jed groan while Ethan is fucking him from behind on my couch.

“Oh my fucking, God! Seriously, this is why you’ve been avoiding me!” I yelled, throwing my bags at Ethan. They quickly covered themselves rushing towards their clothes hastily putting them back on.

“Hope, I’m so sorry!” Jed tries to explain, I put my hands up silencing him.

“Jed, I don’t ever want to see your face again— get the hell out of my apartment!” I yelled before watching him leave in disgust.

“Baby, I’m so sorry!” I slapped him livid at him calling me baby. He lost that right, I’ve been beating my up trying to win him over. 

“I’ve been busting my ass to make you happy, working extra shifts to buy you this stupid fucking watch and you repay me by fucking my best friend. Leave never come back, it’s over.” I cried out, tears spilling down my cheeks. Hot warm tears leak down my face, I wipe my eyes after losing vision of him walking out my door. 

I watched the love of my life walk away with someone I thought cared about me.

I fell onto the floor screaming and shredding everything around the living room that belonged to him. Ripping the couch to shreds, sobbing from a broken empty heart. 

From this day forth, I won’t let anyone in. 

_ Nobody deserves me.  _

_ Nobody loves me. _

I’m  _ alone. _

A  _ broken _ girl who lost the love of her life because of her career.

Nobody will  _ ever  _ understand  _ me. _

* * *

I finished explaining that day, reliving it one last time. But this time it felt relieved. Finally letting go of the heartache that I’ve encountered those years ago. 

I could finally close that chapter of my life and this day to be known as Hope Mikaelson who is running two businesses and in a loving relationship with Landon Kirby. 

I was overjoyed with this new chapter. 

“Baby, you’re one of the strongest people I know. I’m so sorry you had to live through this. I promise you I’ll never ever hurt you. Thank you for letting me in.” He deliberates holding me on his lap now, enclosing me in his warmth.

“You’ve been there for me ever since I met you in my office in January. You were the best thing that ever walked into my life. You’re my everything, Landon.” I express holding his cheeks into my hands. “You’re the love of my life, my joy and heart. I just want to ask one more thing.” I explained. 

“Anything.” He smiled beaming. 

“Move in with me.” I stated, kissing his lips before watching his face shift into shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope finally gained closure + asking Landon to move in with her. Let’s see what’s on their agenda next.


	16. Dinner Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will be the outcome of the Kirby’s meeting Hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I started uni this week and it’s already stressing me out. Meaning chapters will be posted every week and not more frequent.

Landon posture was stiff, his face displaying bewilderment before grinning ecstatically nestling me into his embrace. I gently sigh in relief closing my eyes living in the moment, awaiting the answer, this was a huge step for me. I had the courage to ask Landon to move in with me. 

Deep down after the talk with Ethan, I knew in order to solidify our relationship and move on to better things I would need for Landon to finally stay with me. He’s been sleeping at my house since we started dating, it wouldn’t be any different. Instead of him leaving to retrieve clothes for work, they could be here.

That contributes to the amount of time we can spend together, I wouldn’t have to wake up reaching for an empty pillow in the morning. We could wake up and make breakfast together or our random movie nights where we fall asleep cuddling in each other's arms. 

Just the idea of him staying in the house with me all day warmed my heart, I was elated. I had so many plans of what could possibly be with us sharing a house together, maybe we could adopt a dog and learn the responsibilities of taking care of someone—to prepare for our own.

_ Our own. _

My cheeks warmed at the idea of us having children, I let it wonder for a moment before avoiding it again. 

But we were hitting thirty pretty soon, I was now twenty-seven. In my mind the idea of settling down has always been in thought because of my parents. 

I felt pressured into believing that by a certain age I had to have a family. That in order for us to have a complete family it’ll have to include children. My parents wanted grandchildren to spoil however, it was going to take some time. Honestly it seems that they are putting their broken family narrative onto mine, that if I can find someone better I can avoid a divorce like my parents-- preventing another departing family.

Furthermore it wasn’t my fear of losing the love of my life anymore, but the idea of breaking up after our children were born.

It was a huge fear since I was a child, and witnessing them separate. Then having two separate lives due to their departure, it made me weary of starting a family. Therefore, knowing that Landon was my other half and would always be there for me the idea of children wasn’t a fear anymore. I was ready whenever Landon was, we both were very comfortable in the financial department. 

We are comfortable with being vulnerable with each other, our communication was impeccable. So this shouldn’t be a problem, especially with his parents dinner being in three days. That was a whole new topic, so far his emotions are persistent.

“Yes, baby! You really don’t mind that I move in with you? I don’t want to overstep any boundaries that could cause an issue.” Landon explains before watching me, my eyes stayed onto his before I smiled at his reassuring attitude, it was the small things that made me adore him so much more. He immediately worried about my reaction to this big step, but I was ready for this… I was ready to finally begin our life together as one.

“Landon, I want this. I want you and only you, which means that I desire to spend every waking moment with you.” I stopped, noticing his small smirk.

“And what else.” He pushes before kissing my cheek playfully.

“I love waking up with you besides me, are you happy? I hate waking up to a cold pillow and not having you hold me.” I whined jokingly before snuggling back into his arms, sighing slowly closing my eyes. I know he just was playing with me but it was true. I was never a cuddler, but his warmth and love made the difference-- more so it was because it was him. It was rare for me to express my feelings, especially being the first to take such a leap in faith to see what happens. However knowing that Landon would consider to move in with me, I loved the outcomes.

Landon deeply chucked before smothering his lips onto my mouth, “I’d love to.” He responds elated. “So, this family dinner?” He starts before pausing watching my eyes widen in curiosity. 

“What about it?” I questioned eagerly glancing up at him, I honestly wanted to know what he felt in this moment. He’s been quiet and remote about it.

“I’m trying to keep my anger at bay, I just can’t sit here and discuss my life— past and future with a man that abandoned me. I’m doing this for my mother, even though I am still displeased with her.” He finished peeking down at our clasp hands, rubbing soothing circles into his palms I deeply inhaled before adding to his statement. This was a touchy subject for Landon, but I’m here to be his anchor…. listen to his rants and situate ways to assist in better outcomes. It wasn’t what I needed to do, more so what I wanted to do. 

_ A huge difference.  _

I never had reassurance growing up, someone communicating with me during my rough childhood years. But knowing Landon would have to face it yet again with someone who caused it, it was in my best interest to prevent him from blocking his emotions away. 

It was my speciality growing up, separating my actual feelings from reality. Distancing myself from the problem, I even ignored my parents for a few months. Believing the best way to regain composure was to avoid the situation, but that didn’t work. It was the last thing I wanted Landon to do, distance himself from me and isolate himself.  _ It would kill me.  _

“In all fairness, I understand completely.” I paused taking a steady breath sliding out of his embrace holding his hands in my lap. “In your eyes you're doing this for your mother to regain her smallest spec of being a family again. But honestly it’s more so, an easy scape for you to express your emotions. Yes! you are allowed to be angry, and rightfully so you  _ deserve _ to be. Don’t doubt how you’re supposed to feel or react, he wanted this. So I expect you to give him your worst, yell at him— scream at him. Hiding behind a fascäde will not give you closure, Landon.” I conveyed, he shouldn't be forced into this situation. 

“I just want to make her happy, Hope.” He whispers before slouching his head, his eyes read sadness… but behind it he longed for something else.

I hated seeing him stressed out, knowing that it was little that I could do. He was forced to do this, his mother was going to hear a few words from me that’s for sure. 

* * *

“I’m nervous.” I explained before wrapping my arms around Landon's waist, maintaining his steady pace towards his mother’s front door. He carried our lasagna dish we made last night in his hands. 

His emotions were blank again, but last night he was very ecstatic for our special events in the bed you could say. 

It was a big event for the both of us. 

One, Landon moving in with me as of three days ago, two I’d meet his parents at last and three Landon would meet his father. How could any of this go wrong or break my happy news of Landon finally moving in with me. 

_ Damn you, Landon parents.  _

Once stepping up the stairs onto the porch, the wood under our feet creeks while Landon urgently knocks on the door. His foot was steadily tapping, his hands twitching around the foiled lasagna. While I continued to rub circles along his side. 

_ Was he nervous? anxious? _

I was greeted with a brightened face, a beamed smile from ear to ear. Her darkened brown hair, gaded hazel eyes meeting mine and Landon’s. 

I quickly smile, maintaining a nice attitude before greeting her. 

“Um, hello! I’m Hope, Landon’s—” I was interrupted by her voice.

“Landon’s girlfriend, I heard so much about you! I’m his mother, Seylah.” She warmly replied before tugging me into her arms, I hugged her back swallowing uncomfortably awaiting the awkward silence between her and Landon. 

“Can you let her go, before you smother her to death.” Landon scowls rolling his eyes smugly before smiling at his mother. She smiles back before moving to the side of the door. 

“Well come on in! You can place your dish on the table by the window, baby boy.” She tenderly responds before following us into the house. 

The home was comfy, and warm. A settle golden brown color illuminating against the flowers displayed in the windows. The settled breeze flowing inside of the cracked windows. 

The refreshing smell of strawberries traveled across the room, inhaled before continuing my way towards the dining room. 

It was so homey and comfortable, the fireplace sparkling in flames. I couldn’t believe this was Landon’s childhood home, that his ass of a dad abandoned him in.

I was alerted to a throat clearing, seeing I suppose it was Landon's father walking into the dinner room from the steps. He was a splitting image of Landon dark brown loose curls, and dark green eyes lighting the room. His height was lower than Landon’s but it was almost like they were twins with a few differences. Landon’s father's curls were lower by his head, with several gray hairs sprouting. His face smothered with subtle freckles amongst his cheeks, his eyes met mine before smiling. 

I grin unease attempting to show some respect for Landon's parents, before finding a seat next to Landon at the dinner table.

I slide my hand along his shoulders before whispering in his ear watching his parents place the plates at the table. The plates had salad and breadsticks, hmm how original. I guess we were supposed to supply the meal, I rolled my eyes.

“Are you okay?” I questioned glimpsing around watching them take seats across from us still showing positivity.

He remained silent staring at his father with anger in his eyes, I knew something was going to happen however Landon remained calm. 

“I heard you were Landon’s girlfriend, it’s nice to meet you. My name is Marl, you must be a keeper since he’s here introducing you to us.” He chuckles but I didn’t see the joke nor did Landon.

“Rather funny of you to say that, as if you were even in my life to actually comment on it-- don’t you think?” Landon snarks before gripping the napkin into his hand, I placed my hand onto his relaxing him. It only seemed to work for a little while, he glanced over at me and exhaled deeply. 

His mother's eyes widened, did she not expect this to happen? She bribed him here knowing this would bring back pain for him. She had time to adjust to Marl, Landon however didn’t. She pushed this idea of being a family onto him knowing he’d do anything for her. I wouldn’t let her walk over my man's emotions, and make him lose his character. 

“Well I’m just saying that you must be very special.” Marl attempts again before I stopped him from annoying Landon any farther. 

“Yes, we love each other. It took me awhile to realize how much I need him in my life, now I don’t know where else I'd rather be.” I peek at Landon smiling holding his hand in mine. He grins at me before kissing me cheek. His anger was subdued for the time being, his mother swooning at our recent action. 

“I love seeing my son so happy. This reminds me of the time of his junior high school prom…” She starts before Landon cuts her off.

“No no, mom please don’t!” Landon complains before groaning in embarrassment, I laughed waiting for her to continue. Marl on the other hand was just as lost, his fork constantly spinning the lasagna noodles around. 

Yeah this is what you get for missing the love of my life's special moments, asshole. 

“He had a huge crush on this girl named Cheryl, he was so head over heels for her at the time. He brought her to the house to introduce us before they headed to the dance. He was so embarrassed when I mentioned that if anything happens they best to have protected sex before handing him condoms, his face was so beet red. He was so furious, he ignored me for a whole week. He wouldn’t even come downstairs to eat breakfast or dinner, Hope.” She finished giggling in laughter before I joined in with her. Landon slowly chuckles after trying to resist, groaning about how embarrassing she is.

_ For a minute everything seemed peaceful, like an actual family dinner instead of us dishing others past and throwing it back at them. _

“My son was grabbing them girls I see, I’m so proud of my son.” Marl remarks throwing the mood off. It was like he was teen, attempting to keep up with the modern language. 

This isn’t a way to make up for leaving your son. He acts like he didn’t missed a chunk of Landon's life and that pissed me off. 

For a few hours we remained seated and ate our dinner, small conversation here and there mostly one sided with Seylah and us. Marl had his multiple dialogue inserts however Landon didn’t give him the time of day. 

I was rather surprised because he had to appease me several times. By now I can confirm how much of an ass Marl was, a narcissist and misogynist. He felt his only way of starting a discussion was mentioning Landon’s love life, no wonder he never was home— probably was cheating. In between our dinner, he would have Seylah refill his cup or add more lasagna onto his plate. 

I was unraveling in annoyance, but Landon beat me to it.

“I don’t understand how you’re supposedly different but is still acting like the misogynist asswhit that you are. Let’s discuss how you didn’t explain to me why you abandoned me, my whole life… or you walking all over my mom—even now. She isn’t your maid, damnit! I’m not your son nor friend, so stop trying to relate to me. Don’t butt in on my childhood jokes or stories cause you weren't there. I don’t know what type of bullshit you’re feeding mom, but you’re not fooling me. Shove it up your ass!” He screams across the table standing up, hovering over the food face to face with his father. 

_ I spoke too soon.  _

I stood up in alert attempting to sooth him, “Baby it’s fine, just let it out. I got you.” I plead rubbing his back, I watch his mother sit emotionlessly, sadness in her eyes. She didn’t attempt to stop this argument, did she not expect this to happen? Did she think everything would be erased from the past. She can’t be this delusional, can she?

“Listen, boy I’m your father! Or have you forgotten? You wouldn’t be here without me.” He barked back standing up as well. 

Okay this was the last straw, nobody disrespects Landon in front of me. 

“Hey, asshole! Don’t you talk to my boyfriend like that, you don’t deserve the rights to even call him your son! Let alone him calling you father, you’re a wacko who’s too self absorbed to notice this amazing family in front of you. You’re pathetic and weak, you ruined my baby’s life! You ruined his childhood and expect him to accept you back into his life. You’re out your damn mind, Marl.” I snarked before staring at him in disbelief, Landon holding me into his side. But I wasn’t nowhere near done nor finished. 

I faced his mother, “And you planning this dinner, not even having anything to contribute but a store bought meal. You could have sincerely wanted this but I don’t see it, you knew how much this hurted Landon. But you didn’t care! You haven’t once told him about this until recently yet here he is, putting his emotions aside for you! But yet you’re just watching this happen, I’m ashamed of you. You guys are toxic and until you guys figure out why this was a horrible idea, don’t call or message us.” I paused before staring directly at Seylah. 

“Seylah, you didn’t even let Landon take a step into gaining closure over his father and his abandonment issues, that’s the biggest part of your selfish act.” I finished before turning to my love, his face reddened with rage and should I say lust. “Come on baby, let’s go home and have a real dinner as a  _ real _ family.” I emphasized before dragging him out the house, I was livid. 

Nobody disrespect my man ever,  _ nobody.  _

Yes I may sound possessive but he brought that out in me, I love him so much. 

Hell, I think I just ruined inviting the Kirby's to our future wedding.  **Damnit.**

Once we get into the car, we close the door sighing. I placed my seatbelt on before glancing over at Landon. 

“I’m so sorry, Landon. I know you wanted this to work out.” I explained before Landon kissed me on the lips, silencing me.

“You know how hot you are defending me, babe. You being possessive like that and snapping on my parents, I really want to just get home and have my way with you.” He expressed before kissing my lips again, I closed my eyes living in this moment. His hands slide between my legs gliding towards my now damped panties. I moaned before palming his hand. 

“Well what are you waiting on, let’s go home!” I yell playfully before he drives off.

* * *

Once arriving home we took a shower together before changing into our pj’s. But I knew this was eating at Landon, I could see it in his face when he avoided my gaze. I stayed with him asking if he wanted to talk but deep down I know the problem, he desperately wanted to make his mother proud. 

I know he misses his mother and seeing how happy she is, but I didn’t want him to force himself into being this way. Him faking what he actually feels, he was the first person that pushed me and made me realize what I am and constantly stayed with me. 

I’m going to do the same with him.

When arriving at the bedroom, I spot Landon sitting on top of the sheets in deep thoughts. I gradually walk towards him before sitting on top of his lap facing him. I glide my fingers onto both his shoulders leaning towards him, he leans up staring into my eyes.

_ Hurt _ .

Quickly saddened I knew, “Landon, I know you feel guilty for what happened today— but it wasn’t your fault.” I proclaimed, it was nothing that could have stopped it from happening. He was in a place where he hasn't seen his father in decades, and the first time he sees him is against his will just to please his mother. 

“But maybe I could have calmed down better, and made momma proud ya know? She was smiling and excited, Hope. She hasn’t been this way since middle school.” Landon explains before placing his head into my chest sighing angrily, this pent up energy was in need of a release. 

“You cannot blame yourself for reacting this way, baby. You spent decades hating this man, making sure you weren’t ever like him— but you were put into a situation where you didn’t have control and that was the boiling point. Don’t feel guilt because I damn sure don’t, your mother didn’t acknowledge that she wasn’t the only one that was hurt with this. And it kills me she never asked how you felt, I don’t play that when it comes to you.” I joke deadpanned, Landon has become someone I would do anything for. It didn’t scare me anymore like it used to, he was my  _ one.  _

He lifts his head up meeting my eyes, love and compassion mirroring mines. “You truly don’t understand how grateful I am to have you in my life. I cannot fathom the thought of being without you. Today was an emotional rollercoaster, but I’m blessed to have you here next to me— with me. You kept me grounded and constantly soothed me in there, thank you.” He finished before kissing my lips soundly, I closed my eyes feeling the warmth of his lips. I lived in this moment and savoured it. 

“Landon, I’m always here for you. If we ever do anything, we do it together— okay? Now both of us are on the Kirby’s naughty list sadly, however fuck it!” I giggled before laughing with Landon. 

“Good one.” He joked before stopping. “You really are the love of my life, huh?” He questioned confidently, more of asking himself was this reality. 

“I ask myself that too, I finally have a wonderful soul that understands me. I sometimes think I’m going to wake from a dream and realize I never had you. I don’t know how I lasted those months being away from you, because now— I can’t see my life without you or with anyone else. You ruined everyone for me, I only see  _ you. _ ” I uttered glancing at him, through my lashes. 

He smiles, teeth shining bright. His gaded eyes were clouded in tears, this meant so much to him—  _ reassurance _ . “You can’t imagine how I feel— knowing that months ago I distance myself from others because it felt safe. But you were the only one that broke me, you understood me. We were destined to find each other, and be with each other. The  _ love of my life. _ ” He whispered before kissing me once again passionately, my fingers sliding into his curls tugging his lips closer even more. His tongue sliding around mine, groaning and moaning. I love this feeling of fondness and yearning. 

I pulled away gazing at Landon’s now swollen lips and darkened eyes, “I love you, Landon—  _ always and forever. _ ” I declared. 

“I love you, too.  _ Always and forever. _ ”

Our lips fall back into a loving embrace, our souls eternally connected. 

“Now let’s have that dinner, I mentioned earlier.” I brought up before hopping off the bed grinning. Landon however remains seated on the bed smirking seductively. 

I knew that look, within seconds my body started to tingle. I was under his spell.

“Well the dinner I want is in those panties, can I dive in now? Or was I a bad boy, today?” He teased, I walked towards him caressing his chest, sliding my finger down his pecs.

“You were a bad boy, today. Furthermore you will be punished.” I played along before sliding my pj and panties off.

“What do I have to do, Ms. Mikaelson?” He questions innocently beaming his eyes.

“Well first, you have to collect your prize.” I stated.

“Which is?” He pushed, slowly laying his head onto the bed pillows. 

“Dinner, obviously you naughty boy. Now open up, it's eating time.” I finished before placing both of my legs around his head while he goes to town, licking and sucking. 

I hum, it was only getting started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see what happens next with the Mikaelson/Kirby agenda list, until next time see you next week.


	17. Mikaelson Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip you all been waiting for is finally here. Hope and Landon can relax and enjoy their one on one time. Until a lie causes problems between the young couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words:
> 
> Angst  
> Surprise
> 
> Also I finished this chapter at 12 a.m. so excuse any errors, etc. enjoy!

“Babe, are you fully packed?!” I yelled questioningly before leaning towards the closet door closing my suitcase in relief. It’s officially our trip with my family and I’m super anxious, Landon was finally meeting my family as my boyfriend this time. I was curious to see how they would act now since this was a new field. It’s been years since I brought a boyfriend to our trip, I was embarrassed to show them my lack of commitment. However, since Landon is in my life, this should be different.

These last few days have been stress filled, Landon and I went shopping for bathing suits and other beach gear items.While stressing between cleaning my house for Landon’s arrival, my parents have been calling and hounding me non-stop. For some reason they think I fell through the world map and wouldn’t attend the messy family event. 

_ Never.  _

On another note, Landon finally moved in after hassling to end his lease. I cleaned up my room giving him enough space to organize his sneakers, jackets, etc. It was a smooth move in, after he finished unboxing. Honestly I was baffled at his kitchen utensils, this man is a home designer. 

He helped reorganize our living room and kitchen, which I’m truly thankful for however I knew he was deep in thought. 

Deep down I knew his parents were still on his mind, it’s been three weeks since the incident and he hasn’t mentioned it once. I attempted to start a conversation about whether he would answer his mother calls, but it was a no-go.

I knew it wasn’t my place but Seylah called Landon's phone while he was in the shower last week. I was rather annoyed with her constant attempts to apologize for her lack of sticking up for her son and keeping her man under control. But this time she sounded tired and sad, I felt bad for her. Especially when Landon distanced himself from me I felt as if the world was closing in on me, to me he was the love of my life but to Seylah he was her son. I had a weak spot for family, I’ve kept communication within this past week updating her on the situation to at least help her weeping heart.

I knew if Landon found out he would blow steam, but I didn’t know what to do. I never had this situation happen to someone I deeply care about. But with the negativity behind me until after the trip it was officially October, in a few months it would be Landon and I one year anniversary of meeting each other. It was a random gesture on my behalf, but it felt like it was yesterday when we first met. Now here we are dating for six months, building a strong foundation in the making. 

“Yeah, I’m just adding the last bit of snacks into the suitcase.” He shrugged to say before zipping the stuffed suitcase filled with sour straws and hot chips.

“Thank you, how else will we survive this flight to Hawaii. It’s going to be a few hours. ” I expressed, before carrying my suitcases towards our house door. We both were catching a flight and meeting the other’s there. It’ll save us so much time and effort due to my family's lack of organizing. Usually these trips take months to figure out, they travel all over the world and live different lives. At this point it’s hard to keep up, if you ask me.

“Okay, our uber should be here pretty soon. Let me get the rest of our suitcases, don’t need you messing up your lovely nails.” Landon teased before heading back to the bedroom. I laughed silently at him before waiting outside, the leaves turning light brown and falling off. Fall was here,I was craving some hot sun, and I missed my family.   


* * *

Once Landon came back downstairs the uber was outside and ready to go. We loaded our suitcases and bags before heading to the airport. 


It was a fast drive the way our driver was speeding, nevertheless I was able to try one more time with Landon. 

“Are you nervous? You know about meeting my family again? Since this time it’s different.” I wondered while watching his stare. I was warming him up to see whether I can ask about his family. 

“Not really, I met them before and I seem to have made a wonderful impression— especially towards your father. So I’m pretty confident.” He smiles before kissing my forehead. 

“What about Seylah? Have you talked to her yet?” I questioned peeking at the app to see how long until we reach the airport. 

_ 4 mins left. Wonderful.  _

“I haven’t spoken to either, I want to talk to them on my own terms. Not just because she felt guilty and my father can go to hell.” He comments annoyed before staring out the window. 

I didn’t push any farther knowing it would only create a problem, our communication was key. However pushing someone out of their element was a dick move, I should work on that more. 

“Sorry, for asking.” I whispered, grabbing my phone tightly in my hands, steadily waiting for the car to stop. 

“Hope, I know you care about what happens in my life and if I’ll talk to them again. But you have to understand this is a repeating cycle, babe. He comes back, and does the same thing. As of recently this is the worst he’s ever been. So, yes I’m being more guarded because this is not new.” He finished before holding my hand, opening the door for us. 

“Thank you.” We both said to the driver before getting the rest of our suitcases walking past the airport doors. 

“I’ll be here for you, Landon.” I stated, while walking next to him. I knew at some point I would mention his mother calling him and me answering that night, I just hope it doesn’t blow up in my face. I can’t lose him over a simple hidden secret, I didn’t know whether to believe Seylah. If Landon just mentioned this was a cycle, Seylah would constantly be at odds with her lover and Landon. 

And I wouldn’t allow Landon to be hurt again, especially if I’m in his life. 

He caresses my palm smiling ahead, “As I am for you.” He responded before we finished having our suitcases scanned. 

Finally arriving on our plane, we swiftly place our suitcases overhead before listening to them announce our departure. We pulled out our snacks and beverages before conversing the whole flight to Hawaii.   


* * *

“Ugh, my neck hurts.” Landon whines before dragging the suitcases to our final uber drive. I nod in agreement, my body feels sluggish. I don’t know why today it was a different feeling, normally when I’m on flights it’s a breeze. 

“Maybe it’s because of how you slept, baby.” I joked before entering the uber. We were heading towards the yacht my parents rented for this week. It had so many rooms and pools, so much space to distance yourself and relax. This could be Landon and I time to finally settle down and unwind. 

“Possibly, you ready to be spoiled on this yacht?” He questions deadpanned before smirking. 

I nod before poking my tongue out, “I rather you spoil me instead.” I hinted with intent in my eyes. 

“And that would consist of?” He asked, playing along. 

“I expect cuddles, kisses, body rubs and jacuzzi time together. No work phone calls or toxicity from family, got it.” I promised watching him from the side of my eye. 

“I’ll spoil my baby girl, anything to keep you happy.” He grins before placing his finger under my chin tilting my head towards him softly kissing my lips. I pull away due to the silence in the uber. 

“Love you.” I expressed happily, quietly gushing to myself. A whole week alone with my man, a girl is on cloud nine here!

“Love you more, baby.” He responds before telling the driver to pull over across the street. I peeked out the window to see my parents conversing with my uncles and aunts. They seem to be having a very serious conversation until Klaus smirks. Relief leaves my shoulders before exiting the door. 

All of a sudden once the door opens it alerts them causing my father and Uncle Elijah to run towards the car door picking up our suitcases. 

“Hey darling.” My father and uncle say before shaking hands with Landon. I smirk at Landon’s attitude, no nervousness. They even started to converse on him moving in my house, well damn at least ask me first. 

“Hello, dad.” I attempt to get his attention. His glances over before finishing his sentence to Elijah and Landon. “Can you guys please bring our suitcases to the yacht before they leave us.” I giggle watching them swiftly walk back across the street. I quickly grab Landon hand pulling him close to me smiling.

“Day one, how do you feel so far?” I asked, checking up on him. My family can be overwhelming and annoying. I wanted him to be fair-warned. 

“Nothing I can’t handle. Hope stop freaking out, your family is like my family but better. It’s a breath of fresh air. Please don’t make it awkward for me, especially after what happened a few weeks ago.” He whines before kissing my forehead. I huff understanding what he means but again he hasn’t seen my family at their full potential at being annoying. 

Finally catching up with my dad, I was greeted by my mother and aunts. 

“Hey, sweetie. How are you?” My mom questioned in worry. 

“I’m doing amazing mom, you know Landon has finally moved in and now we are here— ready to relax and chill.” I expressed myself straight forward. 

Freya smiles at my relaxed and gleeful mood which was completely opposite the last time they saw me. 

“So let me assume you were the one who finally pursued him?” Aunt Rebekah jokes lifting her eyebrow. 

We all laugh together causing the boys to glance from the yacht which they are trying to get the suitcases all prepared on. 

“I tried to stay away but you guys were right.” I giggled glancing at Landon’s body and chiseled jaw. I hummed to myself at the sudden excitement that is yet to come. 

“How long have you guys been official?” Freya pondered which made me leave my sudden daydream and appear back into reality. 

I smirked to myself, “We just made six months officially, but it feels longer. Maybe that’s how it feels when you’re in love.” I commented staring at his back end, I lick my lips hungrily. 

“Girl, you’re forgetting your family is right here. Calm them hormones.” Rebekah chuckled out. I cough at the sudden exposure before ducking my head blushing. 

_ Yikes, see it’s Landon’s fault.  _

“I agree, being in love changes the field. I knew he was a wonderful match for you. I can’t wait to see little baby Hope’s and Landon’s running around.” My mother starts, I groan silently rolling my eyes.

_ Here she goes again. I’ve been here for literally not even ten minutes— damn.  _

“Mom! Mom! Please! Landon and I just made it official that we love each other literally a month ago. It’s too quick for babies, did you just skip the wedding?!” I holler in confusion. She stresses me out when she daydreams on my future. 

My mom's mouth opens before she’s cut off.  _ Bless.  _

“Hey guy, we are ready for take off.” Landon yells from the deck before meeting my eyes smiling. I grin seductively before getting on the yacht.   


* * *

“How was it speaking with your mother?” Landon queried, rubbing my shoulders. We just unpacked in our private room that includes a pool, jacuzzi and bathroom. 

I close my eyes living in the moment, his strong warm hands releasing all the tension in my body. I deeply sigh before turning towards him, “She started the baby talk, she’s so embarrassing.” I whined before watching him beam. 

“Why are you smiling.” I demanded playfully pouting my lips slightly. 

“Well I think it’s cute that your mom can still embarrass you years later.” He chuckles before sitting next to me on the couch sliding his arm around my shoulder pulling me into his embrace. 

“Like how your mother did.” I puffed before rolling my eyes. It was unintentional to bring Seylah up. His face remained frozen, the normal facial expression whenever I brought them up. 

“Haha, I let you enjoy that story.” He responds, shocking me to say the least. 

I felt a little sweaty from the flight and drive, so I wanted to take a shower to help unwind. 

“Hey, babe.” I capture his attention, “I’m about to take a shower, I’ll be back out— okay.” I state before grabbing my clothes. 

Landon nods, “Okay, babe take your time. Before I come join you.” He smirks before laying back on the bed. 

Once I was done showering I came back into the room, seeing Landon slouched over on the bed with a phone in his hand. I peeked over and noticed it was mine. I gulped to myself,  _ ah oh. _

Landon knew I was there, but he remained seated. I was shivering, it felt cold and distant. I hated this feeling—.

“It hurts knowing that our relationship was built on trust. The idea that we communicate with each other if we have issues. Now I know that when it comes to my parents I’ve been iffy, but I gave you all of it. I let you meet them regardless of how screwed up they are and how it gutted me. When you stayed by my side during the meltdown— I trusted you because you had faith in me. It’s funny seeing how you’ve been talking to my mother behind my back.” He finally rises from the bed still not meeting my eye. I was frozen, I attempted to walk towards him. Holding his face in my hands trying to meet his eyes, but he kept them closed. His face was unreadable, emotionless even.

I whined, please what can I do.

“How long?” He questioned, it was simple and straight to the point. 

“I- Landon I can explain.” I started only for him to stop me. 

“Hope, when.” He pushed still remaining calm, I wanted him to yell— at least show that he cares. He remained collected and that is what scares me the most. 

“Last week when you went to shower and I said your phone was ringing.” I cringed to myself glancing at the floor. It was literally day one and I ruined our trip. I was so close to sobbing. 

“So you lied to my face for a week, you sat there and pretended everything was fine! You went against my wishes. You lied to me, Hope— and that is what hurts the most. You betrayed what I wanted and continued to associate with someone I wasn’t ready to talk to— no wonder you kept pushing this subject. Well since Seylah is a main priority, have her entertain you during the trip. I’m done being toyed with.” He proclaimed before walking out the door without another word, slamming the door behind him.

“Landon wait!” I attempted to get out before it was muffled. 

I couldn’t move, tears leaked down my face. I clasped my hand over my heart sobbing. I laid on the bed feeling all the pain he felt, why did I do it. Why?

I laid and cried myself to sleep holding onto the empty space that lacked Landon’s warmth. 

_ I didn’t get much sleep that night _ .   


* * *

I woke up groggily, crust in my eyes, and very swollen lids. My bed was still empty and cold, I sniffed before hopping in the shower getting situated for the pool. 

I checked my phone to see no messages from Landon, but a handful from my parents. A few questioning ones from father especially. 

_ Why is Landon sitting out at the deck at 11 p.m. at night, he seems very angry. _

_ You kept his mother a secret! Hope, I’m completely baffled.  _

_ He’s sleeping in the guest bedrooms, hope you guys fix this.  _

I cleared the messages before going by the pool alone. 

I saw my mother waiting outside my door, “Trouble in paradise?” She questioned before holding the margaritas in hand. I take one gulping thirstingly before nodding. 

“I kept a huge secret from him and he found out last night.” I whispered still remembering the betrayal and hurt in his voice. This was worse than me telling him our first time together meant nothing. 

“Baby, everything will be fine. You have to let him relax and calm down. You broke his trust, Hope. He has to settle down and wrap his head around it.” She conveyed.

I started to sob again, “But.. I-I mmiss his warmth and him holding me at nnightt” I hiccuped rubbing away the leaking snot bubbles that arises. “I didn’t mean to hurt his feelings, I wanted him to have a family he always wanted. Why am I so harrd headedd to realize that hhis parents are ffucked up.” I hiccuped again before blowing my nose, I took another sip of the margarita. 

“It’s not your fault, Hope. You always try and see the best in people. That’s not a reason to feel guilty.” She leans over and holds me in her arms, I cry into her shoulder. Her hands rub my back while she whispers it okay. 

I truly felt that it was over between us. What if he doesn’t forgive me. I’ll beg him to take me back, I can’t give up on us.   


* * *

**Landon’s P. O. V**

Answering the phone and hearing my mother's voice on the other end caused a spec of anger I’ve never experienced before. She was calling Hope’s phone, how did she get her number?

Was Hope really communicating with my mother behind my back? I swore that Hope and I had an understanding about not having lies between us. But I guess it was one sided, my heart felt empty knowing that she would had continued to lie to me especially after being in contact with my mother for a whole week. 

This wasn’t the way I wanted to spend our first vacation together, I deeply wanted to understand her motive but all I felt now was disbelief— bewildered even. 

I’ve been so patient with Hope when she was going through her past with Ethan. I never pushed, I only supported her throughout. Now seeing her push this perspective on me that I need to forgive and forget…. it made me furious. 

Deep into though I walked outside to the deck, sitting on the beach chair staring at the glistened star sky. I closed my eyes breathing in the sea air, exhaling and relaxing my mind. The waves crushing the alongside yacht were smoothing. In the far path I see Elijah and Hayley cuddled in the jacuzzi, but I kept my distance. 

I hear footsteps behind me, I turned slightly expecting to see Hope. But instead it was Klaus, I closed my eyes rather disappointed but decided to ignore it anyways. 

“And why are you outside instead of being inside spoiling my daughter?” He questioned before grabbing a seat next to me. 

I breathe in lightly before rubbing my tired eyes, “I found out she’s been talking to my mother behind my back.” I finished pathetically, out loud it sounded childish and ridiculous. 

His eyebrow furrowed, “And why is that a bad thing?” He pushed waiting for my response. 

“My childhood wasn’t the best, my father was in and out of my life. It was a constant battle of seeing my mother struggle with happiness. Now she accepted him back into her life so easily. Hope tried to have me understand that it was worth giving her and him a try. However I was only disappointed, he never changed…. and she didn’t defend me at all. She let him control her like always. I don’t want to see her lose herself again, and for me to pick up the pieces.” I expressed feeling the tightening in my chest release. 

“I know it’s hard watching your family fall apart. When Hayley and I separated, it killed me. As if my whole world was drifting away. Hope took it the worst, she distanced herself from us. She started to drink and ditch school. At night when I would pass her door to say goodnight I would hear her sobbing. A family shifting can deeply affect a child’s life, especially when your parent lacks the caring and protective instinct it takes to provide for their young. All I’m saying is Hope’s true intention was to bring back a family just like how we found our way back together. And yes, what she did was truly messed up. But she cares about you deeply, I’ve never seen her so excited and passionate about introducing you to the family. Even months back in February during her art reveal, I knew she adored you.” He paused meeting my eyes. 

“But why would she continue to talk to my mother without telling me? When she had her problems with Ethan I never pushed. It feels like I’ve been stabbed in the back. I don’t know how I can truly forget this or move on from it.” I said honestly, I know I’m being dramatic but I never let people in because of this reason and the woman I’ll do anything for betrays me. 

“Take as long as you need, but remember don’t let something strong as your love for each other be destroyed over lack of communication.” He lifts up before patting my shoulder. I huff before staring at the stars one more time. 

I rise up heading to the empty guest room waiting for the next day to come. Hopefully some sleep can ease my mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will include another p.o.v of Landon as well. He’s very interesting to write. 
> 
> Who do you agree with: Hope or Landon?
> 
> Until next time!


	18. Heartquake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay already got chapter 19 ready 😎. You guys asked to milk the angst so here we go. Enjoy!!
> 
> Please ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Do you ever regret something, that you wish you could take back? That’s how I felt, it was another day of Landon avoiding me. I knew this would be difficult, but I didn’t expect it to hurt this much. I tried texting and calling him all night, but he just ignored or declined my calls. 

Last night I was at my breaking point on the phone. After receiving no answer, I finally left an voicemail begging him to come to my room. 

“Baby, I can’t sleep without you please. I know you’re mad at me and I expect nothing less. But please I need you to hold me— I can’t think straight.” I hiccupped into the phone. Less than a few minutes I heard a knock on the door. I rushed sniffing away any snot left before opening the door. 

There he was red eyed, bags under his eyes. I moved aside as he walked into our room. I slowly walked behind him, nervous about what could happen. He laid onto the bed opening his arms for me, I rushed into his arms closing my eyes in bliss feeling his warmth. He caressed his fingers through my hair softly, I sigh before falling asleep. 

Now I’m awake and he’s not here. Yes, I know he was mad but the way he came to help me sleep warmed my heart. I was going to do anything and everything in my power for him to understand me. But first I need to end one problem. 

I dialed Seylah's number quickly, “Hello, Hope! How’s the vacation? Any news about Landon?” She sped on quickly before I cut her off. 

“This was supposed to be the best trip of my life, having Landon and my family here with me. But instead I let you make a way in and ruin it. I was so naïve and family thriven based on how well my family came back together, that I’ve ignored all Landon’s insecurities and problems. I sat here trying to make you guys a happy family not caring about Landon’s feelings— I was insensitive and now I’ve lost him. Please delete this number and never call me again.” I finished hanging up before she would begin her plea. 

I knew exactly what to do for Landon to listen to me.

I just needed to put on my brain cap and maybe ask Lizzie. 

* * *

**Landon’s P. O. V**

It was hard trying to be mad at Hope. Deep down I missed her completely, last night when she called crying I almost broke. I hated that my family was the reason for this. This getaway was the time for Hope and I to finally be alone, but yet there was always something coming in the way. 

I thought that after the altercation with my parents that this would be a relaxing time to forget my stress and problems. But instead Hope brought it with us, my family baggage. It was as if the only one who was affected by my family situation was her. It was her every minute of every second asking how I’ve felt. 

Even before we made it to Hawaii in the uber, she pushed and pushed. Hope was never like this but for some reason the argument with my parents must have hit close to home for her and all my trauma went out the window. 

After my talk with Klaus, I needed a clear head. I truly appreciate what Hope has done for me. But this is a situation I have to face on my own, her intervening and associating with my mother behind my back maimed me. 

I never hide how I’ve felt from her, but she constantly pushed me to unveil my emotions. However while doing so she hurt me, she lied to my face for days. She sat here and planned this lovely trip only for her to remain in cahoots with my mother. When was she going to tell me? After our romantic vacation?! It made me sick knowing that if I never were in our room, I would still be here clueless. 

I would be here sitting by her while she lied to me. And that’s what keeps me up at night. If she loves me, why would she keep this a secret from me. I never rushed her or pushed her….. I gave her time  _ constantly _ . But somehow it’s never the same for me and I’m tired of it. 

Once the sun came up, I left our bedroom and headed to the pool. It was my only break from her family. Klaus and Elijah were playing pool, Rebekah and Freya were sunbathing. It was time to relax, I slid into the pool closing my eyes feeling the warmth on my skin. My glasses tinted the shade from my eyes. 

_ This was more needed _ . 

“I’m assuming you’re still avoiding Hope?” A voice speaks. I opened my eyes pushing my shades upwards meeting Hayley’s stare. 

“Is it too obvious?” I joked before closing my eyes again. She sits in the seat by the pool in silence. 

“I cuddled my crying daughter last night, hearing her sob her heart away. I know she’s not perfect and what she did was wrong. But I’m thankful you stayed with her last night.” She finished, I sat up in the pool feeling my back hit the panel. 

“I love her, I truly do. I would never let her sleep alone, especially after last night. It’s upsetting me that I can’t be there with her.” I attempted to explain.

“So what’s stopping you from telling her off and making up?” She pushed. 

“Because everyone seems to know how I should feel but me! I’m somehow always in the wrong.” I closed my eyes angrily. “Hope has lied to me and made me look like a fool. But for some reason I’m supposed to forget all my family problems and be at bliss because Hope’s family is united. I’m very grateful she has a family that loves and supports her like you guys do. You made me feel like family and are therefore the closest family I have. But until you have a father who abandons you and constantly belittles both you and your mother— you cannot tell me to give Hope a free pass. She knows how hurt I’ve been, yet she’s consistently determined to fix my family— in doing so she wounded me.” I finished getting out of the pool annoyed at this constantly pointing and lack of know how. 

Nobody here knows me but yet they think they do. I’m tired of it. 

“I’m sorry, Hayley. But I’m done being made a fool.” I walked away heading towards the others. I needed fresh air away from Hayley— she was full on mama bear but for this matter it wouldn’t work because her daughter was at fault. She couldn’t even meet my eyes after I ranted to her— and that’s guilt. 

“Where’s your other half?” Rebekah announces jokingly before I walk past ignoring her while heading towards Elijah and Klaus. I give them a quick nod before joining their game of pool. 

“Anything new?” Elijah breaks the silence. However I was just happy they didn’t let this situation ruin the fun or was Elijah clueless. 

“Nothing much, the pool felt good. Until Hayley almost drowned me.” I laughed before aiming for the striped ball missing terribly, I groaned before standing up placing a hand on my hip watching Klaus easily aim and succeed. 

“How?” I question in shock at the effortless play. He shrugs before letting Elijah take his turn.

“Years and years of practice will get you here. An undefeated champion named Klaus Mikaelson himself.” He boasted before telling me his key steps. 

It was fun being here with them, having a guys chat after not seeing MG and Kaleb for a few days. Guys time is definitely what I needed, I wonder what they would say about this. 

* * *

**Hope P. O. V**

I stayed in bed after taking a shower not wanting the sudden attention of not being with Landon. I sniffed his pillow and was calm again. I called Lizzie asking her what I should do, however the only recommendations were to seduce him or bribe him to dinner. Which is impossible especially when he’s avoiding me. The only way was to lure him away and express how wrong I was. But only my mom and dad know about what happened. I really had no other choices here. 

However talking to Lizzie on the phone did help me think, I missed my friends and my job. But not having Landon here with me to share any of this wonderful trip was not worth it. 

I deeply regret answering Seylah, I kept thinking that maybe I could change Landon’s mind for him to at least consider his mother’s forgiveness. 

Yet here I am, moping and eating ice cream while watching Titanic. If I didn’t ruin it, I would be cuddled and making love to the love of my life. Now I’m cold and manless right now. 

Was this how I was before Landon ever came into my life, emotionless? Now he has me feeling every type of emotion under the sun but most definitely sadness. 

Maybe I’ll spend the rest of the trip in my room scrolling through all Landon and I’s pictures together. At least they had a happy ending unlike me. 

My door was opened without a knock, I didn’t even try to see who it was. 

“What!” I frowned while scrolling through my phone. 

“Explain to me why Rebekah just asked Landon where you were and he just ignored her?” Freya asked, crossing her arms. I sat up onto my bed staring ahead feeling empty. I explained the situation and waited for her input. She was a hopeless romantic, she never held back on her opinions. 

She was my #1 when it came to giving advice especially after Ethan. I knew I needed the hard truth, and maybe…. just maybe I’ll see it the way Landon has. 

“Well if I’m being honest, you’re completely wrong Hope. Now I know you’re happy and you wanted the best for him. But maintaining a relationship with someone he’s not talking to right now was the worst move. Not only did you break his trust, you probably would have kept it a secret, which is definitely one reason why he’s heated with you. You lied and smiled in his face. You have to understand you can’t push people to express their feelings or force them into situations they don’t want to be apart in. Hope, you really messed up here.” Freya expressed in disapproval, I gulped in embarrassment at my carelessness behavior. 

“Well, what can I do to take accountability for my actions? I love him so much, aunt Freya. I’m miserable, I miss and crave him— I can’t eat or sleep. I never felt this before….” I stopped feeling my eyes water again. My heart was beating fast and my body warmed due to the pacing. 

“You’re in love, and when you guys are arguing or apart you feel it. Now I can’t say I know what could completely make him give you a chance to explain your reckless behavior— but here is what I would do.” She comments before explaining ways she would try and win back the love of her life. I knew it was worth giving a shot because I would never give up on Landon. 

Tonight was the last night I would go without his loving embrace and kisses— his warm chuckle whenever I make him laugh. The way his forehead crinkles when he’s so passionate about his movies. We would watch movies all night and cuddle because having each other close was our need. He was my other half and these two days expressed how much it was true. I never felt this much pain even after Ethan cheated on me. This pain could not compare. My soul was weeping for him. 

Thanks to Freya I know what I would need to do for him to listen to me while I plea over and over begging him to let me speak. 

I had a plan to win my baby back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for being patient with my struggling college ass, I love you guys💕.


	19. I Crave You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add some smut but sis I’m tired 💀. Anyways ignore grammar or spelling mistakes.

Two days since everything went down and it's been so draining. Landon stayed last night helping me go to sleep again, he held me tight kissing my forehead. I hummed in happiness that he still cares about me. 

I knew that I needed him to blow off steam and today I would try and mend the wounds I’ve caused. I grasp the idea that I would have to regain his trust and work for forgiveness– I understood my mistake…. I had to accept the consequences of my irrational decisions. 

I’ve been watching random love movies wondering what I could possibly be doing with Landon right now. We could be relaxing in the jacuzzi or making food together… the options were endless but here I am because of stupid Seylah. 

I couldn’t really blame her— only myself for this. After my talk with Freya last night it had me thinking. I always tried to have people see it from my perspective, but Freya opened my eyes. I was stubborn, I honestly believe I would have kept this secret from Landon longer than I expected. Would I have answered the phone and pretended everything was fine? When would I tell him the lie? That I was in contact with his mother… until it was too late? 

That’s what bothered me, how long would I maintain this façade? It was something I questioned…. but deep down I deeply betrayed Landon’s trust. All I needed was this day for him to talk to me. 

I laid in bed after eating breakfast with everyone else. There was awkward silence between Landon and I while the others chatted. Landon would avoid my glaze of desperation, it was as if I tried to communicate how sorry I was through my eyes. That if he gave me a chance I would hop over the table and spoil him with kisses until I’m satisfied. 

Within a matter of seconds my mother walks in. I growl before throwing a pillow at her missing terribly. “What is up with you guys and not knocking. You’re invading my privacy.” I whined alerting my attention back to the tv. 

“Well sorry for caring, you’ve been distant. You’re father and I’ve been worried. To the point I even spoke with Landon yesterday before he completely blew up on me…” She finished before watching me. 

My eyes stayed on her, he blew up on her? Was he that upset? What could have possibly led him to blasting off on my mother. 

“Mom, I’m sorry for getting you guys involved. This was never supposed to happen— I betrayed him by lying. There is nothing that can ease that pain, I know you were only looking out for me but it’s my time to take accountability.” I whispered before fidgeting with my thumbs nervous. 

“I’m proud of you baby girl, I know it hurts. But if you and Landon are truly meant to be you guys will find a way to fight for each other. He’s completely hurt Hope, he needs reassurance that no matter what you’ll always be at his side. Imagine what you would think if Landon became friends with Ethan after everything Ethan has done to you— you would be livid. You choosing to associate with Seylah was a stab in the back. I felt his anger and longing, he’s lost. Just like how you were when your father and I separated. You’re his comfort— he opened up to you about his insecurities… it’s time you realize them.” She pats my blanketed knees before kissing my forehead. Tears slowly fall down my face while I stare ahead. 

I hated this.   


* * *

**Landon’s P. O. V**

Another day of staying at a distance. I needed for this to end, however how could it. I don’t feel certain that this won’t happen again…. that she would do this again and lie to my face. 

I needed to get some stuff from my room before I took a shower. I knocked on the door waiting for her.

“It’s opened.” Her broken hoarse voice whispers. I knew that voice, she was crying again. I opened the door glancing at her, noticing her reddened cheeks and bloodshot red eyes. It broke me, I couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Hey.” She whispered, not meeting my eyes. Her bottom lip quivering before she licks them. She fidgets with her fingers again while I sit on the edge of the bed keeping my distance. 

“Hope, why have you been caged in this room?” I questioned. I noticed she’s been M.I.A since our argument. 

She runs her fingers through her hair exhaling, “I miss you, knowing that you’re having fun out there while I’m miserable without you doesn’t help.” She replies sadly. 

I cleared my throat hating the tension in the air, “Where have you suddenly grasped the idea that I was having fun! Hope, I feel empty knowing that the woman I love lied to me. Would you like me to act miserable on our vacation? Or should I forget the shit you’ve done to me?” I snarled. She moves towards me holding my hands in hers with tears spilling down her face. She hiccups before trying to calm down. 

“Baby, stop crying.” I attempted to say. Her hiccups sped, quickening at it’s pace. 

“Landon, please give me another chance. I can’t do this anymore, I’m utterly miserable. Baby I’ll do anything…” She pleads. 

“Hope, I love you baby I do. But you don’t understand— it’s not about forgiveness. This is about not comprehending the fact this is my insecurity which you knew and threw in my face. You knew my parents were my weakness and yet you tip-toed around them for weeks. Hope there isn’t always going to be a happy ending, I want to do this on my  _ own  _ terms. I can’t have you repeatedly avoiding what I want and the pace I’m setting. Hope, this is not something I can easily forgive.” I finished placing her into my lap while she stared at our hands. 

She turns and kisses me soundly on my lips, I closed my eyes missing the taste of her lips— the warmth. The way our lips mounded like a puzzle finally becoming one. 

She pulls away suddenly much to my dismay, “I’m sorry, I just craved your lips.” She smiles before snuggling into my arms. 

I remained silent listening to the air around us, this was the closest we’ve been in days. I missed her smell and our cuddles. I’m desperately close to throwing everything out the window and making up. 

She fixes her posture before watching me, “I talked to my mother and aunt Freya…. and I realized how insensitive I’ve been. I invalidated your insecurities and threw mines over yours. I assumed that everything could easily be fixed and that it was only a matter of time. That everything would fall into place like how my family did. That you would forgive them and in order to do so I had to push you. But all I did was push you away and lie to you, and I’m deeply sorry— I’m truly sorry.” She cried looking at me, I kissed her tears feeling the tears leave my eyes. 

“I don’t know when or if I would have told you when I started talking to your mother. I can’t give you an answer and I know that’s questionable enough, but I would have opened up to you about everything once I knew you wanted to hear it. Your mother does miss you, but it doesn’t make my actions acceptable. I went against your wishes. I know I lost your trust and I’ll do whatever it takes to win back both only your trust but prove that I’m your equal— that for now on I’ll talk to you even if you’re mad at me because I love you. I’ll be completely honest, I’ll be your shoulder to cry on and your diary to confide in. Your problems are my problems and we’ll beat them together. I just need one more chance, Landon to prove to you that you’re all I want and crave.  _ You are all I crave, I crave you _ . Being away from you made me realize that this was the hardest and worst mistake I’ve ever made in my life. Landon Kirby, please take my back into your loving embrace and let me earn your trust.” She declared. 

I kiss her lips softly, sliding my tongue into her mouth hearing her whimper at the intensity this kiss brought. All this pain and love conveyed between our kisses. Forgiveness and admiration spreading through us, this was a step to mending our first argument. 

“Hope, thank you— you don’t know how good it feels to finally hear you be honest with me about this. You’re my everything.” She grins before tugging onto my shirt. I grin knowing what was next, I missed her and rightfully so— so did she. 

“The only way to seal the deal is with make-up sex.” She teased kissing my lips again. I gulped instantly feeling hot, I panted at her hooded eyes. 

I slide my hands under her shirt feeling her warm skin palming her breast into my hands hearing her moan in my ear. Her whispers of love and gratitude while gliding her fingers into my pants grabbing me. 

This day was long overdue. I fell into oblivion as we made love all night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These babies made up yeee, now it’s time to start closing the story :,(


	20. One Big Step

After we made up everything was blissful, we spent the rest of the trip enjoying each other’s company. I saw a side of Landon I’ve never witnessed before. He was joyful and over the moon. It was as if we were finally becoming a family. 

I knew deep down the wound between us would take a while to heal and I was ready for it. I was ready to finally fall into the unknown and encounter unconditional love. This trip opened my eyes and mind, the idea of losing him was too much to bear. 

I felt my soul rip into two, my other half separating from me. I was selfish and realized my problems and plan to work on them, but mostly gained back Landon’s trust. I never experienced the idea of being avoided and I didn’t want to experience it again. 

All night we spent whispering the love we have for each other, the passion and Fire lingering amongst our lips. The craving to close the distance that traveled around us. Tears spring through my eyes feeling the electricity flow through my body once our lips touch again. 

He was it for me, this trip made me realize that I was ready for the next step. I was ready for us to begin our future.

_ Marriage.  _

It was a sensitive topic years back after Ethan. I avoided any lecture my parents aimed to give me about starting a family. But now I knew I was ready, I love Landon and wanted to start our future. 

Regardless of what happens next, I wanted him to be by my side every step of the way. My only hope that this conflict didn’t change Landon’s feelings about being with me in that way. 

One day… one day I hope to become Mrs. Landon Kirby.   


* * *

_ 4 months later  _

**Landon P. O. V**

It’s been a few months since the trip, I’ve grown closer to the Mikaelson family to the point where I believe they already are my family. 

Klaus and Hayley become someone who I admired, they helped Hope and I strengthen our relationship to the point it’s unbreakable. In the beginning after finding out about Hope and my mom, I did feel betrayed and even now looking back at it— it still turns my stomach. However we move on and past it, Hope constantly proved over and over she was utterly devastated about what she did. 

It didn’t take long before I forgave her, I love Hope and she was it for me. Regardless it was in the past and now we are heading towards our future. Over these months I’ve watched the woman I fell in love with blossom into a carefree business woman. She’s still maintaining two businesses and still has time for our relationship to work. 

We were slowly walking into the phase where we talked about our real future together. I knew due to Hope’s previous relationship history it would be complicated and maybe even challenging. But to be shocked, she was the first to mention it. 

She wanted a family and one day us getting married. Once those words left her lips, I started to go on the hunt for wedding rings. 

Yes, I couldn’t resist and therefore once she would go to sleep— I would try and string around her finger measuring the perfect width for her future ring. 

To say I went overboard was the least of my problems, having Lizzie and MG be my eyes and ears wasn’t the best part. They not only harass me about how long will it take until I propose but the additional — when, where? Following when will I ask Klaus for Hope’s hand in marriage. 

They must not have realized that I was waiting for the perfect time and opportunity for it. I wanted to wait a little longer and not sooner. I didn’t want her to assume I proposed because we talked about it or after our almost break up scare. 

I truly wanted her to understand she was my world and universe— without her I would be meaningless. 

So yes, I’m patiently waiting for small signs of her actually wanting this. I don’t want a heat of the moment wedding proposal. Lastly not needing her to back out or scare her. 

But first, I need to dial Klaus number ASAP.

* * *

“Yes, yes…. I’m trying to figure out when Klaus could make a trip over here— well obviously! No, Lizzie I’m waiting— didn’t I just tell you that!” I yelled into the phone before ending the call annoyingly, we were back in the discussion phone session of what else could these lovebirds bother me with. 

Lizzie wanted to know the theme color and Klaus' whereabouts. I did call Klaus and invited him to stay with us over the weekend, but he was clueless to why. 

I planned to butter him up before I asked the big question of Hope’s hand in marriage. After the trip, Klaus and I became almost best friends. He was someone I could talk to when I was feeling down, especially with Hope. 

So I didn’t have a problem more so whether he would accept the proposal, but will she. I know and love Hope, but deep down I was nervous. Does she tend to become bored after getting what she wants? Will she think I’m a freeloader because of our wedding and that I’m living with her…..

I do help with the bills and the house— but will that be enough. What wedding theme does she even want? Hell does she want to marry me.

Here I go making unnecessary accusations instead of just asking the damn question. Hmm what a dumb ass. 

Hopefully pretty soon her dumb ass. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals coming in two weeks so DONT harass me about a chapter thanks.


End file.
